


Drabbles: 51 Drafts, 101 Unread

by iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Conversations, Bass Cannon-Freeform, Blackwatch Boys, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Chocolate Box Exchange, Christmas Presents, Comfort, Cross-Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, D.Va and Lucio aren't helping either, Darts Competition, Drabble Collection, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter party, Enemies to Friends, Ew, F/F, F/M, Fem!Hanzo, Fluff, Forgiving, Game Night, Gency, Genderbending, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo's not happy, Human Genji Shimada, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Japanese Culture, Junker!D.va, Junkertown (Overwatch), Kissing, M/M, Making Stuff Up As We Go Along, Malice - Freeform, McGenji - Freeform, McHanzo - Freeform, Mercy is creepy as fuck, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Movie Theatre, Oneshots and ficlets, Pharmercy, Popcorn, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Road Trip, Shyness, Talon Genji Shimada, Talon!D.VA, Talon!Genji, Talon!Mercy, Tea, Teen Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ultimate Wingman D.Va, Valentine's Day, White Day, Young!Gency, bunnyribbit, junker au, look at all these tags!!!, shit ton of people die in chapter 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: Collection of requests and drabbles written for Overwatch(The bolded chapters are longerand more serious?)Request box is currently CLOSED.2) Unfeeling: Talon D.Va3) Crosspost: Chocolate Bunnies4) Movie night: Pharmercy5) Gamenight: Hanzo6) Prompt: Kidnapping: Lucio/Zarya7) Presents: Sombra & Reaper: Christmas8) Cold: Widowmaker9) Regret: McGenji10) Memories: Lucio & Symmetra11) Chocolates: Valentine's Day: Gency12) Helping Hands: Zenyatta13) Chocolates: White Day: Gency14) Request: Expressionless: Zarya/Lucio15) Dreams: Talon!Genji/Reaper16) Request: Bloodlust: Mercy17) Blackwatch Boys: McGenji18) Request: High school: Gency19) Request: Masks: Genderbent McHanzo20) Junkertown: Junker!D.VaWarnings and relationships will be stated each chapter.





	1. Chapter descriptions + REQUEST RULES

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hi. This is now a giant request box post thing. Feel free to send in any requests or ANY parings or headcannons but please check if the request box is open or not. I'd love to hear all your ideas! (Don't forget to read the rules :3)
> 
> Please read warnings of each chapter carefully because some chapters may contain things that are disturbing to some people.

Hello! Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. If you are new here and want to send in a request, you should probably read this.

 

Chapter descriptions:

2) Unfeeling: Talon D.Va _(1,623 words)_

> Agent Song is a two-year Talon veteran, only being 21. She doesn't question orders or her being, but her reoccurring dreams of a sparrow and a frog leave nothing to question.

3) Crosspost: Chocolate Bunnies **(10,803 words)**  

> It's Easter in the Overwatch base, and D.Va thinks not celebrating it is outrageous. Chocolates are bought, and plastic eggs are hidden, let the Easter egg hunt commence!

4) Movie night: Pharmercy (238 words) 

> Fareeha finaly is able to drag Angela away from her work on Christmas night...

5) Gamenight: Hanzo (215 words)

> Hanzo has a secret, a secret only Genji knew...

6) Prompt: Kidnapping: Lucio/Zarya _(2,674 words)_

> **Request** | Carol A:  
>  Oohhh  
>  Can I request a Lúcio fic?  
>  I like kidnapping scenarios where a character gets bound and gagged. Could you write one where Lúcio gets kidnapped (could be a stalker, Vishkar, maybe an enemy he made during the revolution?) and Overwatch has to rescue him? (If you could also include some Zarya/Lúcio in there I would love it, I like tol/smol a l o t)

7) Presents: Sombra & Reaper: Christmas (225 words) 

> Origin story of Sombra's "interesting" shoes.

8) Cold: Widowmaker (184 words)

> She remembers... she remebers it all.

9) Regret: McGenji _**(** 1,896 words)_

> It wasnt too late. And maybe, just maybe, he could see McCree again.

10) Memories: Lucio & Symmetra _(1,291 words)_  

> Dreams keep Sayta up at night. Lucio comes to comfort her and she makes something more than just a friend. She finds a family.

11) Chocolates: Valentine's Day: Gency (652 words)

> Angela approched him with her heart in her hands. After all this time, did he still share the same feelings for her?

12) Helping Hands: Zenyatta (1,038 words)

> Its not his fault; he knows its going to kill him one day. Forgiveness, is all in the programming.

13) Chocolates: White Day: Gency (1,579 words) 

> Genji tries to top Angela's gift to him and asks Fareeha for help. Angela misunderstands something and this goes as well as you think it would.

14) Request: Expressionless: Zarya/Lucio (2,974 words) 

> **Request** | geld-mit-uns:  
>  Hey if you're looking for headcannon i have one where Zarya is actually straight and really shy around her crush  
>  Lúcio goes with everyone imo

15) Dreams: Talon!Genji/Reaper (300 words)

> He can still feel them after all these years; the jaws of the dragons tearing him to pieces.

16) Request: Bloodlust: Mercy **(6,851 words)**

> **Request** | Slush102:  
>  An AU where Angela is a mad murder. A few years after the fall of the Swiss base she's seen and done things that changed her to a psychopathic muderer. And she's hunting down remaining Overwatch members.
> 
> **Request** | Muchtrash:  
>  Hey could u do like an au thing to how Mercy got into Talon because she was like a crazy psycho murderer instead and like killed people from Overwatch with Reaper? 

17) Blackwatch Boys: McGenji (949 words)

> Reyes and Morrison watch a competitive fire that never seems to end.

18) Request: High school: Gency _(1,374 words)_  

> **Request** | Dragnix101:  
>  Ok I have a couple of ideas, so I hope you don't mind writing some of them  
>  Gency- highschool au, where Genji after practice walks in on Anglea while she's taking a shower

19) Request: Masks: Genderbent McHanzo **(16,802 words)**  

> **Request** | Dragix101:  
>  Mchanzo-gender bent, where one Hanzo turnes into a beautiful women one day. And everyone takes notice, but Mccree can't help himself filrt with her even more, and she eventfully falls for him. But tires to fight it. And in this she can try to hide the gender, and Mccree is the first one to find out

 20) Junkertown _(2,200 words)_

> Hana was only 5 when she was found by the two junkers. She didn't know if she should be surprised or scared that they picked her up...

 

Warnings and relationships will be stated each chapter.

 

 

Criteria for a request:

1) Please send all requests in this chapter and [Tumblr](https://rndomdragon.tumblr.com) only. Any requests sent in other chapters will be ignored (sorry!) unless it is saying that you want a second part to the original request/drabble?

2) Please keep the request SFW (just no smut or sexual content but gore and blood is allowed).

3) Requests don't have to be a specific length. Just keep in mind that if you have exactly something in mind that you want, make it more specific but if you want to be surprised, it can just be a few sentences long. 

4) If you have a chapter title in mind, please include it! It will be very helpful. Thank you!

5) If you request more than one thing, your second, third and forth etc... requests will be pushed back so other people's requests will be written first. 

6) Also, if you would like the request to be posted in a separate fic to be 'gifted' to you or someone else, please indicate this in the request. (This can only be done for registered users, sorry again.)

The request box is currently **closed** , but will hopefully be open again shortly. Please be patient and keep in mind that chapters do take time to write. Thank you!


	2. Unfeeling: Talon!D.Va

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is D.Va to the world. Korean, pro Starcraft gamer. Peppy MEKA pilot. A celebrated celebrity around the world, famous for her skills and one liners. 
> 
> She is Agent Song to Talon. Expert in espionage, infiltration and subduction. A soldier, like all the rest. Obedient, trustworthy and ruthless. The best of the best. 
> 
> She is Hana Song. 
> 
> (Alternate summery: Agent Song is a two year Talon veteran, only being 21. She doesn't question orders or her being, but her reoccurring dreams of a sparrow and a frog leave nothing to question.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (well, three), implied brainwashing, graphic discription of violence, gore
> 
> Relationship: implied Hana/Lucio, implied Hana/Symmetra

Hana Song.

She is D.Va to the world. Korean, pro Starcraft gamer. Peppy MEKA pilot. A celebrated celebrity around the world, famous for her skills and one liners.

She is Agent Song to Talon. Expert in espionage, infiltration and subduction. A soldier, like all the rest. Obedient, trustworthy and ruthless. The best of the best.

At the age twenty-one, seventy-seven successful completed missions and over two-hundred confirmed kills, Hana was already better than most of their top agents, being able to out snipe Widowmaker with her small pulse pistol, and hold her own against the Reaper. Talon most definitely did not regret kidnapping, and brainwashing another Overwatch agent. Two years of reconditioning and field testing, they thought she was almost ready to set against Overwatch.

However, Talon's brainwashing was good, but not perfect. Hana never questioned how she got here, or when she joined. She simply assumed that she was drafted here at a young age, and was injured, so she couldn't remember. But, she's always had been having the reoccurring dream lately. The same one that left her awake, and shaking, but she could never remember much about it.

Hana stalked down the halls now, a cup of coffee in hand, after waking in a cold sweat. Talon had a psychologist check up on her everyday to make sure that their reconditioning was working. Hana took a deep breath and tried what he had suggested after she mentioned her problem. _Don't try to fight the dreams. Just let them pass._ She sat down at a kitchen table and flipped through her most recent mission report.

What if the dreams were more than just dreams?

 

~

_Hana was leaning over a body, their beautiful dark olive skin was pale and their eyes were closed under the shattered glasses lens. The body was cold, blood soaking their neon green, emblazoned shirt. The frog symbol on the shirt continued to stare happily at her, unknowing that their owner was dead._

_Her lips moved, but no sound came out, just the white noise in the background. Tears streaked down her face, ruining the makeup on her cheeks. She shook his shoulders gently and spoke again. "Lucio, please wake up!"_

_Lucio, yes that was his name. Remember._

_Hana looked up and saw an omnic facing away from her, a short sword in it's hand. It was guarding them in the small alleyway. Men clothed in completely black armour fired at it, their numbers dwindling as it reflected the bullets back at them._

_"Genji!" She cried out, seeing a shadow of a man form behind it._

_It turned too late, receiving a shot point blank in it's chest from one of the guns the man held in his hands. The bullets went clean through it's body, and out the other side. The man, she recognized as Reaper, pulled his other gun out, training it on the omnic, but Genji was faster, driving it's blade into the wraith's mask, going through the eyehole and coming out the other side._

_They both collapsed to the ground, the omnic leaning heavily on it's right arm, while the other clutched at the wound. Blood poured from it, showing the other side. It— no, he. He was a cyborg, she realized— looked up at her._

_"Are you—" Genji started, when suddenly Reaper shook, seemingly coming back to life. He broke down and reappeared behind the cyborg, leaving the sword clattering to the ground. He let out a cry of pain when Reaper dug his claws into the wound in his back, pushing his entire forearm through the cyborg's chest. He clawed weakly at the hand protruding from the wound._

_Reaper pulled another gun out with his other hand and pressed it to the back of Genji's head. As fast as he was, there was no escape._

_A shot rang out and Hana flinched, finally shaken out of her trance when blood, brain and bone splattered all over her. She cowered over Lucio's body, before looking up at him, the cyborg's now headless body slumping to the floor. Hana turned away, quick, feeling the bile rise up in her throat._

_"Talon could use some Youngblood." Reaper picked her up by the neck almost effortlessly, his glove still sticky with Genji's blood. His other hand came up to cover her nose and mouth._

_Hana kicked and screamed, trying to get away. She tried to breath but only inhaled the black smoke wafting off of him._

_Before she knew it, the world went black._

 ~

She was praised for her kills. Fast and clean. Dispose of the body and she was done, unlike Reaper, who seemed to leave endless husks of bodies in his wake. It sparked something in Hana when they gave her a curt smile and a pat on the back, bringing back an old feeling of accomplishment. 

Games, she no longer played for fun, just to keep up her image for her fans. Talon had also long ago taken over the MEKA units, killing their leader and placing her in charge. Her old comrades there watched her with distrust, not knowing why she was suddenly commanding all of them, not just her own squad.

They were quickly silenced when one of them had questioned her loyalties, and she pulled out her pistol and shot him between the eyes, with no remorse. Now they whispered about her in the shadows, when they thought she wasn't listening.

Overwatch had long ago given up trying to get her back, after they had approached her. A woman, Sayta or better known as Symmetra, had spotted her during a infiltration mission to assassinate the speaker, and approached her in the crowd. It was during her first mission after the reconditioning  

 

_~_

_"Hana?" A hand grabbed her shoulder. "You're alive?"_

_She had instinctively ducked, grabbing the other woman's real arm and twisting it behind her back. "How do you know my name?" Hana hissed. The crowd would shield anyone from seeing what was actually happening_

_"W-we thought you were dead, but couldn't find your body," Symmetra stuttered, looking back at Hana, her blue visor glinting under the soft street lights. "We found the others but not yours."_

_"Others?"_

_"Lucio and Genji," she replied, a hint of grief in her voice. "We got there too late and thought they had killed you as well."_

_Lucio and Genji. The names from her dreams. It was just a dream. It didn't happen. She were just only trying to distract her from her task. Hana pulled her small pistol from her hidden coat sleeve and pressed it against the other woman's spine._

_"I don't know you," she hissed, trying to hide the shaking in her voice._

_Hana's comm beeped before Widowmaker's voice filled her ear. "Song, What is taking so long? Merde, they've been alerted, target is getting away. I'm taking the shot."_

_She reached up and tapped her comm with the hand that was holding Symmetra's arm. "No-"_

_A mistake. Symmetra had turned around grabbed the barrel of the gun, right as she fired, shooting it into the air. The crowd screamed and ran, separating the two._

_Widowmaker's sniper rang out, and the target dropped to the floor. "Song, get out of there before you get caught."_

_"Wait I—" She caught sight of Symmetra's blue visor again, trying to escape the crowd. "One moment." She lifted her gun and focused it on the blue colour that stood out from the rest of the crowd._

_And fired._

~

 

She didn't have feelings anymore. She was heartless, accepting bounties and kill orders, not mattering whether if it was young or old, male or female.

Until she saw it. 

They had scoured the Watchpoint: Gibraltar for hours looking for clues of where the Overwatch agents could have gone, when she came across a room that looked familiar. A thin layer of dust coved everything, showing how long it hadn't been used. Photos of her were pinned on the walls, not with the fake ones plastered on her face during streams, but genuine ones. She walked around, inspecting each one until she came across one particular one.

Hana's eyes widened and she felt something stir in her chest. She grabbed the photo off the wall, staring at it in disbelief. It was her, Genji, Lucio and Symmetra, taking a selfie with a selfie stick.

Lucio was smiling, back then, she recalled, no knowing his fate. Genji's helmet was on, but she also remembered drawing the pink stripes on it. And Symmetra. Hours upon hours came back to her, of spending time with the other woman, braiding each other's hair, cooking, folding origami, watching the stars—

Hana had killed her, with her own hands. She fell to her knees, staring at the photo in her hands. The dreams were real, and she killed Sayta. She killed her own best friend. 

A feeling welled up in her chest, and tears started to form, blurring her vision. They were all dead. She hugged herself and curled up on the ground, the photos all around her seemed like they were watching her. Judging her. 

Hana's protective walls came crashing down, and all the emotions spilled out. She clasped her hands across her mouth, not willing to let the Talon soldiers find her like this.

They were dead.

She had killed her.

She had killed a lot of people.

She couldn't forgive herself.

She was alone now, and there was no one she could go to for help. Talon would just erase her again. Overwatch would never forgive her. She had lost the trust of her MEKA squads. 

Hana was alone-

And she was afraid.

 

 

(Alternative ending: mercy comes flyin' outta nowhere and gets a 3 man rez, kills reaper, cuz he hurt already, and gets play of the game.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. *looks around nervously* nobody come and kill me thx bye.
> 
> (Psst… can I tell u a secret? This chapter was never here in the first place but chapter 9 instead.)


	3. Crosspost: Chocolate Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Easter in the Overwatch base, and D.Va thinks not celebrating it is outrageous. Chocolates are bought, and plastic eggs are hidden, let the Easter egg hunt commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is gonna be a long one XD)
> 
> Relationships (many) (not the main focus of the story): Bunnyribbit (Lucio/D.Va) , Pharmercy (Pharah/Mercy), McHanzo (McCree/Hanzo), R76 (Soldier 76/Reaper), Anahardt (Ana/Reinhardt), Zaryamei (Zarya/Mei), Junkrat/Symmetra (sorry idk this ship name pls tell me in comments)

"Can you believe it?" Hana slumped down into the beanbag chair next to Lucio. "Mr. No-Fun I've-got-you-in-my-sights said no to my Easter party." She paused, deepening her voice to mimic him. "We are a professional organization, Hana. Not to mention that we have limited funding. Jiral Hane. Like, I would be willing to pay for it if Overwatch is actually that poor."

"It's like Overwatch doesn't celebrate anything at all. Not even Valentine's Day," Lucio sighed, leaning forward on his desk. "Well- I mean, we both gave each other chocolates and the flying moms as well, but still."

"Like, we know that people want a party but didn't get one for Christmas and stuff." Hana frowned in thought. "We did the secret Santa between the few of us but no official party."

"Okay, to be fair, we had a lot of missions then and not enough people were still around to throw one."

"Still can't believe that edgy old man-" She paused, realization dawning on her face.

"Oh no. You're getting that look on your face again."

"Let's just throw our own party." Hana grinned at him. "We're adults who don't need no permission from a pair of cranky old men. Are you willing to help me?"

-

"You sure you're not going too far?" Reaper sighed, massaging his temples. His mask had been long dissipated into the air the moment he stepped into the room, exposing his pale skin and red eyes. "I remember when you used to be like that, always planning surprise parties for Overwatch."

"It was for the media!" Soldier snorted, seating himself down on his office chair. "I always had too much work to do. I thought you knew me better than that."

"Yes, but I also thought I knew you enough that you would have invited me and Blackwatch to your, so-called exclusive 'party'," he replied sarcastically in return. "Give the kid a chance, Jack, because I have a feeling that she'd throw her own party anyway."

"Then why'd she ask for permission?"

Reaper raised an eyebrow at the other man. "I don't know? Respect? Besides, it's not like your identity is a secret."

"I'd laugh if Hana knew an ounce of respect. She goes around with people calling me 'Strike Commander Dad'," Soldier sighed, taking off his mask with a hiss and looking into Reaper's eyes. "I still don't know why you're so keen on convincing me to let her."

"You're not that old, Jack. Think." Reaper smiled up at him, revealing sharp canines. "What did I do one year to scar you for the rest of your life?"

"Scar me? You didn't-" Then he remembered all the costumes. Back then, Gabriel had always gone over the top making costumes each year for Halloween. The last Halloween they had celebrated together was when he made the headless Horseman costume, outfitted with a pumpkin for a head. The last time they celebrated Easter, however, Gabriel made an Easter bunny costume. The entire thing was thrice his size, and had a purple cloak with pink and yellow polka dots. He carried two baby-blue shotguns and had light green, egg-shaped ammunition strapped over his shoulders. It was horrendous. "Reyes, don't you dare."

"Hey, I still have to get you back for that promotion thing."

"Are you seriously not over that? My god." Soldier slid a hand down his face. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Reaper got up from his chair and walked over to his desk. "You can either join me, or stop me, cariño." He sat down on the edge of the desk. "Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

-

"Genji I need your help." The cyborg looked up at her, his visor glowing brighter by the second.

"Oh- erm, what?" He shook his head then looked back at her, steadying himself on the kitchen table. He looked between the two of them with slight concern.

"Were you sleeping?" Lucio piped up behind her, grinning.

"No- I was- uh- powered down."

"Sure you were."

"Anyway, I need your help," Hana interrupted, eyeing the cup of coffee in the cyborgs hands. She knew better than to ask if he could even drink that. "I was hoping to find an expert on annoying a certain old grandpa 76, and was hoping that you knew one."

"Oh, you mean McCree? I can go get-"

"No, I mean you." He stared at her in continuous silence. "The obvious choice was him of course. I'm not stupid, but he hand Hanzo were making lovey-dovey faces at each other, and I'm sure as hell, not wading into that shit." Hana swears she almost heard Soldier 76 shouting "Language!" down the hall, like some Captain American fanboy.

"Oh, okay." Genji got up energetically and poured the steaming cup of coffee down the drain. "Sure I'll help, but I'm kinda hurt that you only came to me as a second choice," he joked.

"Second choice?" Lucio cut in, with a devilish grin. "More like everyone was busy with their significant others and you were the only one free."

"Ouch! Right in the heart!" The cyborg dramatically put one hand over his heart and the other over his chest, pretending to faint.

"Also," Lucio continued, not done yet. "Did you just make that cup of coffee then pour it out?"

With that, Genji fell to the floor, exaggerating his movements of pain. "I'm so sorry, Hana. I can't help you with your little schemes. Lucio just killed me!"

"Okay, that's enough. We've got too much to do, and too little time."

"Time?" Genji cocked his head to the side. "I have just the right person to resolve your problem."

-

"So, Hana wants to throw a surprise Easter party for a bunch of cranky old men. And she wants us to help her."

Tracer frowned at Genji, continuing to clean her goggles. "And you came to me because?"

"We don't have a lot of time. And you know, you can do thatthingwhereyougoreallyfast," the cyborg mumbled.

"What was that, luv?" She smiled at him innocently. "I don't think I heard that correctly."

He didn't meet her eyes- or rather, his visor didn't meet her eyes. "You go kinda fast."

"Only 'kinda fast'?" Tracer pouted, drawing her eyebrows together and making puppy eyes. "You insult me. I don't know, Genj. I thought I go pretty darn fast. In that case, I guess I can't help you."

"Lena! C'mon, please. It's for fun-"

"But ya still can't get your pride tainted by it, can ya?" Tracer smiled at him again. "It's been a pretty long time since we raced. Those bolts of yours gone rusty?"

"It's not like that! It's just-" He paused, scratching at the back of his head, remembering the better days, back when they trained together under Angela's watchful eyes. "You want a race? We can see how many eggs we can hide in a minute."

"That's not much of a race then."

"Come on, Lena-chan!" She could tell that Genji was trying to lay it on thick with the honorific. "It'll be fun! Besides, at the end of the day, we'll still be the two fastest agents Overwatch ever had, with your teleporting time thing and my pure cyborg awesomeness."

"According to Winston, I'm more awesome." Tracer pushed him over, with a grin on her face. "Fine, but on one condition." He nodded in confirmation. "Loser has to do whatever the winner says for one day."

She knew from the start that she'd never would have refused him in the end. Some would have said that it was a waste of time, but luckily, she had all the time in the world.

-

Hana frowned, noticing that Lucio seemed to be trying to hide something from her. "What's that?"

"What?" He looked up at her distractedly, his hands covered in green paint.

"That." She pointed to the object in his hands, which was mostly smudged green, pink and white. They were in the middle of delicately painting the outer shells of the plastic Easter eggs that were to be hidden. "What are you doing? We don't have time to mess up."

"I didn't mess it up-"

"Then why are you trying to hide it?" Hana took the green egg from his hand, then paused, her eyes wide. On the egg was a little bunny with a pink bow next to a little frog with headphones. "Oh my god, Lucio! It's so cute! How did you make them?"

"Well…" He smiled sheepishly at her. "I was going to hide it and give it to you on Easter, but well- this happened?"

"Aw, look at you. Trying to be all romantic and such. My fans would be all over you in seconds." She poked him on the nose, smudging a dash of pink paint on it.

"Hey! My turn." He dabbed a little bit of green paint on her nose. "Boop!"

It was the exact moment Sombra walked in, a look of distain on her face. "Someone is infringing upon my copyright."

"What?" They both looked up at her in surprise.

"I- never mind," she sighed and sat down at the table they were at. "So, what's all this?" Sombra gestured toward the table covered in plastic eggs, paintbrushes and paint. "I'm guessing it's for the egg hunt you're setting up."

Hana frowned at her. "How did you know about that? We didn't tell anyone yet."

"There's nothing that I'm unaware about in this base," the hacker snorted, flexing her gloved hands. "I want to help 'cause I'm not gonna do the hunt."

"Why not? You don't like Easter?" Lucio asked. "Even we are participating in it."

"Nah, its just gonna be too boring trying to look for the eggs because I can just hack into the cameras and find them before the hunt even starts."

"Genji's gonna hide them. You won't be able to see him with the cameras," Hana snorts. She still didn't like the hacker.

"I have my ways," Sombra resorts, a smirk on her face. "Plus, I just happen to know that our cyborg friend is very hackable."

Hana scoffs, unbelieving what she was hearing. "Of course you would, thinking you could hack and cheat your way through anything."

"Well, it has worked for me so far." She paused, picking up a paint brush. "You still aren't mad at me for beating you that one time, are you?"

"You didn't beat me!" Hana stood, glaring down at the hacker. "You- you cheated, or used an aimbot, or- or-"

Lucio grabbed her arm, shaking his head at her, then pulled her back to sit down. "We'd love to have you help us! But me might need another pain brush."

"Why?" Sombra frowned, gesturing to the table. "You still have two used paintbrushes."

"'Cause Genji's coming back with another person. You know, the more the merrier!" He looked to the door. "And speaking of which, they're here."

"The calvary's here!"

The kitchen door crashed open in a blur of neon green and blue lights. Genji and Tracer ran in, pushing and shoving each other, but only succeeded in making them both fall to the ground.

"I made it first!" Tracer hollered, falling on top of the cyborg. "I win!"

"No, you didn't!" Genji pushed her off of his chest. "You fell on me, Lena. That means that I was here first."

"We all know I'm faster, Genj. Just admit it."

"No. I've already had my pride tainted by Lucio today. Never again!" He jokingly pushed her to the side. "I challenge you to a death match!"

"Ladies, ladies," Hana sighs, getting up and walking over to them. "Your both pretty and fast, and have a shit ton of work to do. Now if you don't mind, we can have an egg painting competition instead. I'll give the winner twenty dollars."

Genji turned to face her, his mask staring at her blankly. "But, I'm like, rich. I stole all of my family's money after I killed them, and Tracer was like, the non-official Overwatch poster girl. She's probably dead rich as well."

"Yeah," Tracer agreed. "What else do ya got in for us?"

"Uh-" She looked at Lucio, but he just shrugged in return. She knew the two speedsters in front of her had bigger prides than anything else. "Bragging rights for whoever paints the most eggs, the nicest."

"Okay, seems fair." Tracer nodded. The Brit seemed satisfied with the deal. "What's in it for you?"

"What?"

"What do you get out of this?"

"Well," Hana smiled in thought. "We finish this faster, and I save twenty dollars."

"You know," a voice growled from the door. "For throwing a surprise party, you aren't very discreet."

There stood the edgy goth lord himself, dressed in all black robes, armour, gloves, boots and pants. She saw the ammunition strapped on his chest and arms and wondered what it was for. As far as she knew, Reaper didn't reload and just threw all the guns away.

"What do you want, Reaper?" She sighed. "You gonna rat us out to the commandad?"

"No," the wrath was probably smiling under his mask. "I have a proposal for your party. A fine one, at that. Just ask Genji. Back in Blackwatch, we used to throw wild parties, didn't we? Way better than the Overwatch ones, hm?"

The cyborg nodded. "Yes, Reyes-san threw the absolute best parties. One time he got so drunk on New Years that he stripped do-"

"Okay, that's enough. I don't want to know the rest," Hana interrupted. She turned to Reaper. "Well, what is your proposal? We gotta know if it's good or not."

"It's good. Trust me. It's gonna scare the living daylights outta Jack." The ex-mercenary was definitely grinning now behind his owl mask. "So, it involves a giant, seven foot, chocolate scented Easter bunny costume…"

The rest of the group leaned in closer to hear his plans.

 

-

 

"What in the world is that?"

Hana looked to the side where Soldier 76 was standing. He gawked at the giant package standing to the side of the main door. It was approximately seven feet tall and three feet wide. He continued to stare at it until he looked at her for an answer.

Angela, who was asking her that question as well, stepped forward and sighed. "Relax, Jack. It's not another bomb sent by the UN or anything of that sorts." Hana looked her in the eyes and silently begged her to help. "It's just a new medical table that I've put in order about a week ago. The one we have in this base is way beyond its generation."

He nodded numbly, muttering about expenses, and left.

"Thank you, oh my god." She sighed in relief. Out of all the people, she didn't want Soldier to know, just yet.

Angela then turned to her. "Now, what is this actually, Hana?" Her stern, motherly gaze swept to her, daring her to lie.

"It's… a long story. Can you get Reinhardt to carry this into your office first?"

-

"Ah, it's not heavy at all! Are you sure you don't need a refund?" Reinhardt shouted at them. Even after a few months, she still wasn't used to the German's loud, always enthusiastic voice.

"No, it's fine, Reinhardt. Thank you." Angela smiled fondly up at the older man. "Hana and I can take it from here."

"Are you sure? It looks like-"

"Don't you have a tea party with Ana or something?"

"Ah, yes right! I knew I was forgetting something!" He turned to leave. "Thank you!" The door closed with a thud.

"Well?" Angela looked down expectingly at her.

"So basically, the short version is that Soldier 76 isn't letting us have an Easter party, so we're throwing a surprise party for him. Lucio, Tracer, Genji and Sombra-" she muttered that name slightly annoyed- "are helping so far."

"And what is this?"

"It's- uh… I'm not actually sure. Reaper found it on E-Bay," Hana said simply, like that explained everything. "He said it was like a bunny costume or something. I want to open it, but uh- we might need some help."

There was a knock on the door, but before they could answer, it open and Fareeha walked in. "Angela, Reinhardt said I would find you in here- what's that?"

"Ah, Fareeha! I was just thinking about you." Angela was smiling at the other woman.

"Yes, so was I." The Egyptian returned her smile. "I was thinking about booking a nice dinner for the two of in the city tomorrow. How's that?"

"Huh. That sounds terribly romantic, but I'm afraid we can't," Angela frowned. "Or else we'll miss Hana's party."

"Party?" Fareeha eyed the large package. "So I'm guessing this is for it? And I'm also going to assume you need my help to open it."

They both looked at Hana and she just blankly returned their stares. "Yes… I guess so. I mean, I can't see me and Angela opening it ourselves. We're gonna need some sort of help."

"It's 'Angela and I'," Angel corrected. She turned to Fareeha. "Can you help us, please?"

"Anything for you."

"Okay, that's just too much for me," Hana interrupted. "Just help me open the damn thing."

"Dr. Ziegler, help!" Something -someone?- slammed against the door. They all looked at the door expectingly, waiting for it to open. "I'm stuck!"

Angela rushed to the door and opened it, managing to step back in time for Genji to come crashing to the floor at her feet. He was missing both of his arms. "Mein Gott! Genji what happened?"

"No time! You gotta help me!"

"What?"

"I'll explain later." He got back up with her hands supporting him. "Can you fix my arms? I can't miss the race with Tracer or she'll say I chickened out. Please, Dr. Ziegler?"

"Um, okay." Angela looked over to Fareeha and Hana. "You two will be okay for a while? I'll be right back." They both left into another room in Angela's office.

"Fareeha, you okay? You look a little tense there." Hana looked up at the taller woman.

"What- yes. I'm fine." She looked back down at her. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"Dunno? You looking at Genji all jealous like."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. You definitely are."

"What do you need help with?" Fareeha asked, changing the topic.

Hana smiled, letting it go. "Well, were setting up a surprise party and I need someone to help me unpack and put out the decorations."

"Of course."

"You just gotta promise that you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"You have my word."

-

"Okay, so you each have half an hour to hide as many eggs as we can. Meet back here exactly in half an hour. No more, no less. Person with the least eggs at the end, wins."

The three of them were standing outside of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, as Sombra explained the rules to all of them. It was late at night, least they let anyone catch them setting up for the party the very next day. She handed a bag filled with plastic eggs to Tracer and Genji, each.

"You ready?" Tracer smiled at Genji. She was confident that she could easily beat him. "Set your watches."

Genji rose his hand. "Miss Oxton. I don't have a watch. I have a lot of eggs. Can I trade them with you for a watch?"

"Me too, teacher," Sombra laughed.

"Use your clock or something." Tracer frowned. "Angela would have installed one inside of you, right? What use is a cyborg ninja if it can't tell time?"

"Did you just assume that I was an alarm clock?" Genji snorts, shouldering his bag of eggs.

"Maybe a little?"

"Children," Sombra shushed. "We have a lot to do, and so little time. Just time thirty minutes. If you do it wrong or give yourself more time, it won't matter because I'm timing the race here.if you show up late, I'll know."

"True," Genji agreed. "So, ready?"

"Set..."

"Go!"

-

"Hana. Hana!" He watched her fall sideways off the stepladder, her knees giving way first. Lucio set his crossfade suit to speed mode and shot forward, catching her in his arms, right before she hit the ground. "Oh my god, Hana."

"What?" She looked up at him, her eyes bleary. She was hanging the decorations up in the recreational room using the stepladder.

"Don't scare me like that!" His voice came out harsher than he liked. He pulled the colourful streamers out of her fingers and lowered her to the ground. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Uh…" Hana pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Last night? No-" she looked at the clock that read 4:56am- "yesterday night. I'm fine Lucio. I've pulled an all nighter before." She cut off with a yawn

"No. You are going back to your room. Angela, Fareeha and I will finish it. We're almost done setting up anyway. There's still a few hours before everyone wakes up." He smiled down at her.

She smiled back at him and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by the door of the recreational room being kicked open. Junkrat limped in on his peg leg with a bag slung over his shoulder. Roadhog followed him in, carrying in an even bigger bag, presumably filled with explosives.

"Oi, wait up! We're here! Who's ready to have a party?" Junkrat grinned mantically, setting down his bag.

Forgetting her tiredness, Hana got to her feet and confronted the pair. "What are you two doing here? And who told you about the party?"

"We've got the explosives!"

"What explosives?" Lucio frowned at him in concern. "We didn't ask for explosives."

"You didn't, but the robot man did!" Junkrat continued to grin. "We didn't want to help him at first but he was nice and didn't try and kill us like the other bots, even though we blew up his arms!"

"Oh, so is that what happened to Genji?" Hana sighed.

"He also said we could blow up stuff in an old man's face!"

"Wait, why would Genji ever ask for explosives?" Lucio cuts in, concerned. "He knows we're planning a party, not a rebellion."

"Bah, explosives, fireworks, same thing," Junkrat scoffs. "The important part is that someone finally will let me blow something up at the base!"

"Uh- is it safe?"

"No, of course not!" The junker's grin continued to widen, giving Hana a great idea for a Halloween costume for him. "Where's the fun in safe explosives? The bigger the boom, the better!"

Lucio exchanged a look of concern with Hana. "Um, great. Let's put those safely to the side…"

Maybe this wasn't a great idea.

-

He thought it was a great idea, coming back to the meeting place a minute earlier than expected. Genji thought that he had made pretty good time, managing to rid three-quarters of his bag in twenty-nine minutes. If he got here before Tracer, he'd be able to finally say he was faster.

He leapt off the roof of the base, landing lightly of his toes, and looked up at the meeting place-

Only to see Tracer already there, chatting away with Sombra.

"Oi, Genji! You're finally here!" Tracer grinned at him, smiling wickedly. "What took you so long, luv? We've been here for ten minutes already."

Ten minutes? Did she already finish her bag and already get back here? "What? How did you-"

"Your bolts are gettin' real rusty, ain't they? Or is livin' in the mountains gettin' ta ya?" She dropped her facade, stepping closer to him. "Remember our deal?"

"Deal?" Oh no.

"Yeah! You said that whoever lost had to to what the winner said." Tracer bent down and retrieved something from the bag at her feet. "And I've got the thing just for you!"

"Lena, no!" He was horrified. She wouldn't- she couldn't do this to him, would she?

"Please, Genji-san?" The grin on her face was devilish, and the honorific slapped him right in the face. His cheeks burned. "Where's your honour?"

The media had Tracer all wrong. She was nothing like the cheerful Brit, Overwatch postergirl that the media had painted her as. He'd always knew this, and always knew how hard he'd fall if he ever bargained with her.

He'd still try anyway.

Genji took it from her and shoved it into his bag, not meeting her eyes. Why did he think he could beat her again?

"You gonna wear this at the party tomorrow, right?" Tracer's smile was so radient that he could feel it from here.

"Yes…"

"Great! You'll look lovely in it, Genji! Gotta go now!" She left in a streak of blue light.

He looked up hesitantly from the bag at his feet. Sombra was watching him with pity in her eyes. "Good luck." She patted him on the shoulder, before she too, left, teleporting back to her room.

Oh, the horror. He was about to be humiliated, bad. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Genji wished Hanzo would just kill him again. Well… Hanzo would probably kill him if he saw him like this anyway.

 

-

 

"Darlin, wake up. Happy Easter." McCree placed a kiss on top of Hanzo's head, only to have his own head smacked away. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Go back to sleep, McCree. It's our day off." Hanzo turned around, hogging all the blankets to himself on their shared bed.

"That ain't nice. Well I'm going out. Reyes probably got some wild party going on." He got up and shuffled to the washroom, giving his scruffy beard a mini trim then pulling a shirt over his head and put some pants on. He took one one step out the door and- bam! He was hit in the face with confetti. "What in the world?"

A piece of paper hung from an exploded canister above his head that read: "Come to the recreational room for the egg hunt! Happy Easter! -the little shits." His best guess was that the canister was rigged to shoot confetti at him when the door opened.

"Hey Hanzo, you might want to come see this. Genji's probably involved in this."

-

"Bastion, my friend," Zenyatta called to the other omnic. "I just received word from Genji that there is a party that we were invited to. Let us go."

"01000001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00111111?"

"Yes of course I am. Genji would never put either of us in harm's way." He headed toward the door of their shared room and turned the door handle. "Come on."

"01001110 01101111," Bastion beeped frantically. "00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100!"

"Nonsense." Zenyatta pushed the door open with Bastion beeping warnings behind him. Confetti showered down upon him. "Ah, what a pleasant surprise! No fear Bastion. This is not ment to harm us."

"01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00111111?" The other omnic pointed to a piece of paper hanging from the ceiling.

"It reads 'Come to the recreational room for the egg hunt! Happy Easter!' It sounds fun."

"01001001 00100000 01000001 01001101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101."

"Of course. After you."

-

"Hm."

Reinhardt looked over at Ana, who was frowning in thought at the tablet in her hands. "Is something the matter?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." Ana looked up at him with a strange look in her eye. "Fareeha just told me that there's something dangerous outside our room. I'm going to check it out."

"What? No!" Reinhardt got to his feet, puffing his chest out proudly. "Allow me!" He marched over to their extra large door and swung it open with full force. Nothing was there. He looked around confused, until he heard the multiple pops going off, followed by a shower of confetti raining down on his head. "What is this?" He looked back at Ana who was trying to cover her smile with a hand.

"It looks like we are invited to a party." She pointed to the note hanging from the door. He looked at her, dumbstruck as she flipped over her tablet, showing the message from Fareeha that read: "I've got something out the door that will scare our big lion."

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 8:46am]]

rabbit: set ups done in the rec room

rabbit: what about the hunt

sonic: yes ;)

dr.eggman: ive tagged most of the eggs locations

dr.eggman: wtf is my name?

rabbit: lol

[\\\ dr.eggman changed their name to Sombra //]

Sombra: why the fuck does everyone have a code name?

rabbit: it might not be safe

rabbit: u know hackers and stuff

Sombra: dude

Sombra: r u still salty?

froggy: GUYS

froggy: no fighting pls

sparrow: get to positions

sparrow: i need help with package

Sombra: wtf is package

edgelord: im coming.

edgelord: if u damage it ill kill u.

Sombra: and why isnt everyones name capped?

rabbit: u would know if u payed attention

sparrow: GUYS THEY R HERE

sparrow: WHREE IS EVERYONE

Sombra: just go urself

sparrow: i

sparrow: i cant

sonic: why not?? XD

sparrow: pls lena

sparrow: dont do this

sonic: no

Sombra: ?

bird: Don't worry. Angela and I are here.

angel: We'll stall for time.

sonic: wait for me

sonic: ill b there

[[Closure: 8:52am]]

-

McCree walked into the recreational room, not knowing what to expect. He knew for sure that Reyes wouldn't have missed an opportunity to help with the party, but when he stepped into the room, he was shocked. Usually Reyes would go over the top, hanging a huge inflatable ballon on the ceiling, or covering the lights with some kind of film to make the room all red.

But everything looked normal. Everything was normal. Streamers hung off the ceiling, tables were covered with table cloth. Food was placed neatly in rows, next to baskets that he assumed were for the egg hunt. Not a single thing looked out of place.

That was what scared him the most.

Or perhaps Reyes had changed. As Reaper, he probably didn't celebrate a lot of parties back in Talon. Maybe he had lost his edge. Very unlikely, though.

He saw Soldier 76 looking around, his eyes scanning the ceiling and the floors, looking for anything that seemed out of place. Guess he didn't feel this was right either.

Angela and Fareeha smiled at them from the centre of the room. Angela, as always, he couldn't read, but Fareeha had that look on her face. The one where something big was about to happen. It was unsettling.

More people filled into the room, and he noticed that most of them seemed to be covered in confetti as well. Looks like he wasn't the only one who got special treatment.

"Good morning!" Everyone looked around to see who had spoken. Tracer stood at the door, a pair of orange bunny ears shoved into her wind blown hair. "You all here for the Easter egg hunt, eh?" She walked to the table with the baskets. "Gather around. Angela here will explain the rules."

"Okay, so, first things first. No weapons or explosives. This is a friendly competition." Junkrat whined in the background. Ever the diplomat, Angela was. Always looking out for other people, McCree thought. He wished more people were like her, himself included.

He let her voice fade into the background as he bent down to look under the table. There must be something they were hiding.

"Jesse," Hanzo spoke from behind him. "What are you doing?"

"What?" He tried to get up too fast, bumping his head on the table. "Ow! I was just looking for something-" he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Hanzo. "That I dropped."

"Oh. Let me help." His boyfriend bent down as well, squatting down next to him.

"Oh, no, no. It's okay, I found it." McCree quickly got up putting his hat back on his head. "Yeah, um- the Easter hunt thing? You wanna do it together?"

"If you want to."

"Great." McCree pulled his hat down to cover his red face. He was just being paranoid. Too many years living on the run. Just focus on the egg hunt.

"We still need two more people in our team, then," Hanzo sighed, looking around the room.

"What?"

He looked at McCree, his face impassive. "Angela said the rules were that we are to be in teams of four to six. Were you not listening?"

"Would ya be a darlin' and tell me them again?"

Hanzo sighed. "We have five minutes to pick a team then three hours to find as many eggs as we can. No stealing from other teams and have fun."

"Don't forget that the team with most eggs win," Zenyatta spoke from the side. There was an awkward pause between the two groups before the omnic spoke up again. "Bastion and I are two team members short. Could we perhaps join teams?"

"That's a mighty fine idea." He looks over to Hanzo. "Is that okay with you, honey?"

"Yes."

"Great! Now we got ourselves a team!" McCree paused. "We're missing something… a team name!"

Bastion raises their hand, looking between all of them. "01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 '01001110 01100001 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110101 01100100 01100100 01101001 01100101 01110011'?"

"I think that is a wonderful name, Bastion," Zenyatta complements, nodding his head. "Are you two okay with that?"

"Um… sure?" McCree stared back at them, dumbfounded. He looked at Hanzo but he just shrugged.

"Alright, Nature Buddies, it is!" Zenyatta floated away to retrieve a basket.

"Nature buddies? What, no!" McCree started after Zenyatta when Bastion stepped in front of him and let out an angry beep, their light turned red. "Okay, okay jeez. Nature buddies it is."

-

"Symmetra, will you be in a group with me?" She looked down at Mei, the shorter woman smiling hopefully at her.

"Of course." She looked around at the other people getting together as a group. "We would still need two more people for our group to be complete."

"Oh, Zarya there is alone. Maybe we should ask her!" Mei walked over to the Russian with a smile on her face. In a matter of seconds, the small Chinese woman came back holding the hand of a red-faced Zarya.

"We would still need one more person." Symmetra frowned, looking around. Who else would join them?

"Oi, girly! Lookin' for a group?" A loud voice with an Australian accent cut through the air, making her wince. "Me and Roady need one and ya look short a person."

Symmetra opened her mouth to object, but Mei answered before her. "Of course! We would love to have you guys!"

No. She wouldn't stand for this. How could they possibly work together? The junkers would just put her off balance. They looked so dirty and unclean. What if they accidentally brushed against her? The thought made her shiver.

"I'll be my pleasure to work with you." The skinnier junker took her hand and kissed it. Her mouth fell open in shock, and he winked at her, moving away to retrieve a basket.

It was utterly disgusting, the place where his lips made contact with her hand. Symmetra urged to wash it off or at least rub the spot with her hand. She was disgusted, yet, why were her cheeks flushed red?

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 8:59am]]

sonic: race about to start

sonic: be ready to move

sparrow: ok

sparrow: reaps is here w me

rabbit: dont screw this up genju

rabbit: dont get seen

sparrow: believe me I dont wanna

Sombra: the trackers on the baskets r working

Sombra: race started

froggy: get movin

[[Closure: 9:02am]]

 -

"Found one!" Reinhardt smiled, picking a small pink plastic egg up in his hand. He turned back to the rest of the group, proudly placing it into the basket in Soldier 76's hands.

He was so proud right up to the point where 'little' Fareeha and Angela came floating out of the sky, their arms filled with little multicoloured eggs. "We found some hidden in the cliff face."

"That's my daughter," Ana beamed, smiling at the two woman. "Don't know about you two, but our victory looks quite assured to me with these two on our side."

Soldier laughed and patted him on the back before stepping forward to collect the eggs from Fareeha and Angela. He met the younger Amari's eye, seeing the coy smile playing on her face.

As Hana would say, game on.

-

"Where shall we go first?" McCree asked, scanning the outside of the building. "You think they put 'em on the roof?"

"I'll go check." Hanzo started up the side of the building, swiftly moving up like a spider.

"Hanzo! Wait up!" McCree called, trying to find a purchase on the wall. How did he do this?

Hanzo looked back down at him, amused. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. I used to climb trees taller than this base when I was younger! If you could do it, so can I." McCree gripped onto a pipe leading toward a water drain and shimmied upward, his knuckles turning white. He could feel Hanzo watching him from above and Zenyatta and Bastion watching him from below, but he ignored their stares, trying to gain height.

"We'll look on the ground level," Zenyatta called from bellow, amusement clear in his voice. "You two have fun up there."

"Sure!" He smiled and looked down at the two omnics, and that was when he realized how high he really was.

"01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100001!" Bastion beeped.

The pipe he was holding onto seemed to be slippery and swaying with the wind. He got so dizzy, so high up. He felt his hand sweating and slipped, his cybernetic hand the only thing keeping him from plummeting to his death.

"Jesse!" Hanzo's voice called him back to the present. He glanced up at him. "Look at me. Don't look down. You're half way there already."

McCree swallowed nervously and gripped onto the pipe again, slowly inching his way up. It seemed like forever until he reached the edge of the roof, Hanzo's firm hand gripping onto his arm. He let himself be dragged onto the roof then lay there, panting.

"Jesse?" Hanzo poked his side, concern laces into his voice.

"I'm okay." McCree opened one eye and turned his head to look at him. "Did we at least get what we came here for?"

"Yes." Hanzo held up one green egg in front of his face.

"Great. All that for one little egg." He rolled over and smiled lazily at Hanzo. "I am never doing that ever again."

"Oh, Jesse." Hanzo smiled cruelly at him. "We still have to go down."

- 

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 9:23am]]

rabbit: check in guys

sonic: so far so good

angel: Jack is still suspicious of something happening.

bird: Don't worry about it. We'll keep him unaware.

sparrow: havent been spotted yet

sparrow: but its slow going

//whisper: edgelord: btw tracer.

//whisper: sonic: ye?

//whisper: edgelord: wtf did u make him wear?

//whisper: edgelord: its bad.

//whisper: sonic: i thought it suited him real nice :"(

sparrow: well we still have lik 30min

sparrow: so were good

sonic: also winston isnt participating

sonic: or widowmaker cuz sombra and reaps r not doing it with her

angel: Torbjörn wants to do it himself. He quit our team.

rabbit: sounds good

rabbit: lucio u done the dj booth

froggy: yep

rabbit: okie

rabbit: countin on yall

[[Closure: 9:31]]

 -

Despite their grubby appearance, the junkers were quite useful. They seemingly knew all the hiding places, nooks and crannies inside and around the base. When she questioned him, he merely replied, with a glint in his eye, that he had a lot of treasure to hide.

"Gold," Junkrat told her. "I ain't just a wanted criminal for my good looks." He winked at her and sent her into a blushing mess.

Symmetra walked alongside Mei and Zarya, the two quietly talking together. She had know for some time that the two were very close, but only now did she really feel the closeness between the them. The term she believed Hana would have used was 'third-wheeling'.

She quickened her pace until she was in-step with Junkrat.

"Hey there lil' Sheila." He grinned at her, showing his crooked teeth. "How ya doin' this fine day?"

"What did you call me?" Symmetra frowned, not understanding the slang term he used. She didn't know if it was an insult or not.

"Ah, nothin'. Just a nickname from my 'ol country."

They continued to walk in a peaceful silence until she spoke up and interrupted, which was unusual for her to do. "Your home country? Where is that?"

"Me? Oh, Roady and I both come from Australia, where the wild things grow!" He smiled at her again. "Ooh! Another egg!" He picked a blue one up, half hidden in a bush, and put it into the basket Roadhog was holding. "So where did ya come from? Some fancy palace up north where it snows all year long?"

"India." Symmetra paused, not sure if she should go on. "The place I lived in did seem like a palace at the time, very different than the slums I lived in before Vishkar picked me up." Thinking about her past kicked up dreadful memories. Ones of doubt and fear of losing everything she ever had. Ones of betrayal towards the company that had literally raised her.

She had long ago left the organization to join Overwatch, but looking back at her past always seemed to bring the worst things to the present.

"Eh, we gonna win this egg thingy or what?" The junker seemed to notice her change in mood and tried to divert her thoughts. "'Cause I only came because there was gonna be a prize at the end, right Roady?" The larger man behind him let out a grunt. "And those two lovebirds ain't helpin' us one bit, so why don't ya summon yer teleportin' sorcery stuff and get a move on-" he paused- "please?"

Symmetra smiled her appreciation at him and let out a quiet huff of laughter. "It isn't much sorcery, than it is science." She formed a teleporter in her mind, and wove it out with her hands, activating her cybernetic arm. "The path is open. Let us go."

 

-

 

"Well, from the looks of it, it's pretty damn close." Tracer frowned, looking into the baskets that the groups had brought back. She placed them each on a weighing scale and scrutinized the numbers. "Hm… this is quite surprising."

"What?" McCree tried to look over her shoulder but she pushed him back.

"I am both surprised and disappointed." She turned to face the entire group assembled before her. "You all just made me lose a bet to Genji!" She pouted.

"Just spare us the details and tell us who won!" Junkrat shouted from the back.

"It's-" Tracer's face was blank. "Torbjörn."

Everyone in the room frowned and looked around for the engineer, murmuring amongst themselves. How had the man, all by himself, manage to win?

Torbjörn pushed to the front with a grin on his face, alongside four of his turrets which, for some reason, had little wheels on them. "All in a day's good work. Couldn't have done it without my babies."

"How did you do it?" Tracer looked down at him in surprise, giving his turrets a second glance. "Win all by yourself?"

"Easy." He grinned picking up a turret. "I just modified my turrets to identify and pick up the plastic that the eggs were made of."

"That's cheatin'!" Junkrat shouted. "Ya can't make these bots do the dirty work for ya."

Tracer frowned, looking between the people giving Torbjörn dirty looks, and the engineer, who was looking at her.

"Everyone, calm down!" She had to shout to overcome all the voices in the room. "This was all just for good fun. There's no need to get mad!"

"What about the prize?" Junkrat counters. "He cheated so it ain't fair if he gets all of it!" Everyone started to talk again, the voices rising in the room and Tracer reached for her phone.

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 12:12pm]]

sonic: genj need help in rec room rn

sonic: everyones going crazy

sparrow: sry im helping reap into the cake

rabbit: ill b there

[[Closure: 12:14pm]]

-

"Listen up!" Hana's shrill voice cut through the air, silencing everyone else. She stepped into the room. "I had a feeling that this would happen. I made a points system to award each team accordingly so you can't say that it's not fair. It's all based on the number of eggs each team collected."

"Did you really?" McCree scoffed. "No offence, but the Hana I know wouldn't even consider anyone who didn't win and just say 'gg scrub'."

"You're completely right. Gg scrub, you lost and got no prize." She flashed a devilish grin at him. "Everyone else who does want a prize, please continue listening. This point system is really simple. All the eggs that you found contained a chocolate or money in it. Each team divides it equally between all their members and they get to keep what's inside."

Understanding dawned on some people's faces, while the rest rushed to get the baskets of eggs back to their teams.

"That was pretty smart of you." Tracer moved to stand next to Hana. "You just prevented a blown-out war over Easter eggs."

"I know right." Hana smiled back. "Just don't tell them that I made that up on the spot because I remembered that the eggs had prizes in them."

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 12:34pm]]

rabbit: party is on its way

rabbit: send in the cake

edgelord: i need someone to record this please.

sonic: sure!

edgelord: also,

edgelord: im gonna kill whoever made this thing.

edgelord: theres no room to even move.

rabbit: whos bringing it in?

sparrow: …

sparrow: me

sparrow: i hate u lena

sonic: <3

[[Closure: 12:39pm]]

 -

He was so surprised. Of all the things Hana could have done, she decided to throw a regular party. No alcoholic drinks, no crazy mascot things, no explosions, save for the confetti thing. Calm relaxing music played in the background from Lucio in the DJ booth. It wasn't the wild rave that he'd always imagine in his mind. Perhaps she was trying to prove that she was responsible, Soldier 76 thought. To prove that she was an adult and he could trust her with things like this.

He sat on one of the many couches in the recreational room, while he watch the other people opening the eggs with delight, seeing what they found inside.

"Jack," Angela called to him from across the room. She came over and smiled down at him. "Here. You didn't take any so this one's for you. Open it." She handed him a blue egg with a little white bunny painted on it.

"Thank you." Soldier took it out of her hands and popped it open, revealing a delicately wrapped chocolate.

"Ah, that's Swiss chocolate. It's the best. I would know." Angela sounded proud when talking about her home country. She frowned, leaning forward, looking at the chocolate. "Huh, that's weird."

"What is?" Has Angela finally found a small little tear in Hana's party that he had missed? Perhaps it was the chocolate itself. Maybe Hana had opened it and put something into it, just for him.

"This is the exact brand that I had sent to Genji on Valentine's Day."

"Genji?" Soldier 76 frowned. "Why were you giving chocolates to Genji? Are you not with Fareeha?"

As far as he knew, the two were just friends. They used to be an item, long ago, back in Overwatch's earlier days, but it was mostly one-sided on Genji's part. He knew that she would never look at him the way she looked at Fareeha, so he had cut her off abruptly and requested a transfer to Blackwatch. If he remembered correctly, she was heartbroken and refused to talk to anyone for days, until Fareeha had talked to her. The two had been close ever since, but I was not until the recall did they finally got together. Genji had come back to see the two and said that as long as she was happy, he was too, but sometimes he saw the looks Genji gave her and wondered if he really did get over her.

"We are just friends! Giving chocolates to someone didn't mean that we loved them romantically," Angela explained. "But why would he give them away? He must have misunderstood."

"Angela, no. You're the one that misunderstood," Soldier laughed, smiling under his mask. "In Japanese culture, giving chocolates to a man on Valentine's Day means that you like them or admire them. You must have freaked him out."

"Wait," Angela frowned at him. "How do you know that?"

"McCree." A one word answer that usually didn't need explanations. "He wouldn't stop talking to me about how badly he messed up on Valentine's Day. He said over and over that he completely forgot about it and the only thing he found on the kitchen was a bag of marshmallows and gave it to Hanzo. Long story short, he got slapped and Hanzo wouldn't speak to him for weeks."

"Wait, what?" She looked more confused than ever. "Why?"

"Well, McCree also went to go search what he did wrong and told me all about it, and now I know everything about how the Japanese celebrate Valentine's Day." Soldier smiled in thought. "In short form, girls give things to boys on that day and boys give it to girls on White Day. Getting marshmallows is like being friend-zoned and getting chocolates is like the other person saying 'I love you'."

"Oh. Maybe I should go apologize for the misunderstanding." Angela looked around. "I just realized that I haven't seen him at all today." She looked around again. "Or Reaper for that fact."

"True…" He looked Angela right in the eyes, daring her to lie to him. "Is there anything that's about to happen that I need to know about?"

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 1:24pm]]

rabbit: thank god we didnt tell angela bout the actual plans

froggy: why

rabbit: soldiers questioning her all dad like

froggy: u didnt?

froggy: but fareeha knows

rabbit: ye but she can hid it

rabbit: we all know that the doctor is too nice

rabbit: oh and were ready for the cake

sparrow: i cant do this

sparrow: pls

sonic: ur such a scaredy cat

sonic: we had a deal wheres ur honour???

sparrow: i will regret this till the day i die

edgelord: hurry up.

edgelord: no time for dramatics.

sparrow: kill me

[[Closure: 1:27pm]]

-

"Okay, guys, listen up!" He saw Hana get up on the mini stage that was set up for the DJ booth. She gestured to Lucio to turn the music a bit lower. "How did you all like the party so far?"

There was a slightly awkward silence before Junkrat let out a half-hearted cheer. Ana started clapping and elbowed him in the stomach. Soldier let out a wince of pain and clutched his ribs. Why did she have to hit him so hard? He clapped with her along with Angela and Fareeha.

"That's what I thought." Hana had a devilish grin on her face. "But don't worry, guys. It was running a bit late, but the main attraction is here!" She gestured to the door, and everyone looked at it in anticipation.

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 1:42pm]]

froggy: cmon genji

froggy: ur time to shine

sparrow: i hate my life

sparrow: kill me again

[[Closure: 1:43pm]]

-

The lights flickered off and a spotlight lit up the door. Lucio played a drumroll sound effect in the background. The door opened and fireworks went off, casting the room in beautiful blue, gold and red colours.

Wait- fireworks? Soldier 76 looked up at the ceiling in shock, noticing for the first time that the entire ceiling was covered in multiple flame resistant tarps all patchworked together. Hana had really thought this through. Maybe he should trust her more with these things.

Looking at the ceiling, he missed the 'main attraction' being wheeled in until-

"Holy shit, Genji!" McCree laughed, gawking at the cyborg. "What the hell are you wearing?" Everyone's eyes immediately fell upon the cyborg, who looked like he was ready to run away.

Soldier couldn't help but laugh, seeing the Genji's ridiculous costume. He had huge white bunny ears on his head, and was wearing what only could be described as an anime, female high school uniform. He had a crisp short-sleeved, tight dress shirt, with a matching dark navy short skirt. He even had a loose tie around his neck and a pair of one-inch high heels. A little fluffy rabbit tail -he assumed- was sticking out from back of the skirt, which exposed white lace that traveled down his legs. His gaze continued downward and he realized that the lace came together and formed thigh-high socks, which were just- just completely scandalous. The entire costume was mostly see through because of the cyborg's visible green lights.

This was to be the death of him. If he wasn't laughing so hard, he'd be yelling at the cyborg to put on some actual clothes- but then again, Genji never wore anything anyway. This was at least a start.

The cyborg looked ready to flee, but still kept pushing the tarp-covered 'main attraction' to the centre of the room. He bent down to reach for the edge of the tarp, revealing his backside for everyone to see.

"Damn, Genji," McCree whistled in appreciation. "And just to thing that you were hot back then." Hanzo hit him, a frown on his face as he regarded his younger brother. Genji realized what he had done and immediately stood straight up, pulling the edge of the too-short skirt down and trying to hide his face with the other.

"Okay, guys!" Hana swooped in and saved him from his misery, by standing in front of him. She grabbed the edge of the tarp, smiling at them. "This is something that you all get a little bit of. Who wants cake?!"

She threw the tarp off, flinging it into the air and revealing a huge painted Easter egg decoration that was on top of a white cake. There were little frosting carrots all over it and huge dollops of whip cream.

"So, first off, I would like to thank the commandad because this party wouldn't have been here without him, but it is now, because he didn't let me." Hana smiled, turning to the cake and clasping her hands together. "It's only fair that we let him have the first cut, but first, we need a photo!"

"Gather around!" Tracer held up her phone. "I'm going to send this one to Emily."

Cameras went off multiple times, blinding some people with the flash. Finally, it was done, everyone sighing in relief when they could finally relax.

Sombra walked in carrying a bunch of paper plates and plastic forks. She too, had a pair of purple bunny ears on her head. "Come get a plate. We're gonna serve the cake!"

"Here." Hana handed him a transparent plastic knife and brought him over to the cake. "Make the first slice."

"You sure?" Soldier looked Hana in the eyes, seeing if there were any signs of mishchif within the brown depths. There was none. He took the knife and tried to cut it open, but only managed to wedge it a centimetre deep before it got stuck. Why did he expect the flimsy knife to be able to even cut though cake, which was about a foot thick. "Um…"

"Looks like we're gonna need a bigger knife," she laughs. Hana turned to the side, her eyes searching. "Genji, come 'ere!"

The cyborg, who had been trying to hide at the back off the room, hesitantly walked over. His eyes were looking at the floor while his hands pulled at the hem of his skirt. "Yes?"

"We need a knife for the cake. A real knife." He thought that he had seen Hana give him a slight nod, and he had returned one that was barely noticeable. Must be the visor glitching.

"Okay…" He produced the smaller of his two swords, pulling the sheath off with a satisfying sound. The cyborg handed him the sword, holding the handle toward him.

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 2:26pm]]

sonic: get ready reap

sonic: hes about to make the cut

edgelord: film jacks expression.

froggy: do i go get the stuff now

sonic: i guess

sonic: dont let anyone see u

Sombra: im coming with you

[[Closure: 2:29pm]]

-

The sword slid through the cake like it was butter until it hit something halfway down. The thought of the sword still having blood on it, from the last person Genji had killed, crossed Soldier's mind, but was quickly forgotten when the cake, literally exploded on him. Frosting, cake, whipped cream and paper -from the egg?- showered down on him, covering him in a head to toe. Thank god his mask was on.

"I'm back, in pink!" The egg had hatched, revealing a long ago fear. It was the monster from his dreams, coming back to haunt him. It was a living nightmare. It was a giant plush pink Easter bunny.

-

Ana saw it happening way before it did. She saw Lucio and Sombra slip out of the room, one after the other. She saw Genji take a step back when Jack started to cut the cake. And Hana. She was harder to figure out, but the sniper knew for sure, right from the beginning, that this wasn't going to be an innocent, 'look, I'm mature!' kind of party. This was to prove a point.

Sure, no one could hide from Widowmaker's sight, but those skills the ex-Talon agent had were passed down to her from Ana herself.

She watched as a giant pink bunny exploded from the shower of cake and egg shell, then wrapped Jack in a furry hug. It was like a blast from the past. She remembered a similar costume that Reyes had worn once during Easter. That one, however was light blue and wore a purple cloak, but this one had pink fur and a blue cloak. It still carried the light blue shotguns and had the same green, egg-shaped ammunition strapped over its shoulders.

Everyone near the cake let out helps of surprise and tried to take cover, but were still hit with some amounts of cake and whip cream. 

She laughed and snapped the photo of the two, Jack being nearly buried under the huge arms of the costume. Reyes had really outdone himself. The costume was even taller than Reinhardt.

Ana noticed the door opening again and turned to face it, seeing Lucio and Sombra carrying in a large cooler. She wasn't the only one who noticed, it seemed, when Junkrat ran over to them and cracked open the lid, pulling two drinks out. He passed one to Roadhog. Lucio set down the cooler and ran back to the DJ booth, amping up the music. Tracer then came in pushing another cake, similar to the the first, minus the egg, then she and Sombra started making slices and handing them out to people.

Not long after, it was just what Jack had feared. Loud, blaring music was playing throughout the base. Drinks were passed around. People were laughing, drinking and dancing in the darkened recreational room under the flashing lights.

Lord knows that Jack had tried, like all the other things. She had warned him but he never seems to listen. He never really was one to listen.

Ana has to admit that Hana had really outdone herself with this party. Everyone was doing something, with all the activities they had set up. There was egg bobbing, -similar to apple bobbing- a bouncy castle, and she even managed to set up a bowling ally. There were snacks and drinks on the tables. Reinhardt stood next to the bouncy castle as people swarmed around inside of it until he jumped in, his heavier weight sending the rest of them flying.

The pool table was shoved near a wall and covered with a table cloth to act a a makeshift bar table. Bar stools- she had no idea where those came from- were pushed up against one side, while Genji served drinks from the other side, still wearing his… costume. She can only wonder how they managed to sneak in so many alcoholic drinks into the base.

The dance floor was open, and she saw Fareeha and Angela laughing with drinks in their hands- the doctor of course having pop- and swaying to the music. Lucio himself, had a hand in the air, moving to the music, as he blended songs together perfectly on his holographic DJ booth.

Ana's eyes roamed the room until she found the man she was looking for. She walked over to Jack, who was still trying to get the whipped cream out of his hair. They sat together on the couch, watching the agents and listening to the music.

"I told you so." She turned to him, a smile on her face. "You never listen."

He scowled, giving up on the clumps of cake in his hair. "How did she manage to pull this all off? How long would this have taken?"

Ana smiled. "You underestimate her, Jack. She may be nineteen, but you can more than say that she is an adult." She gestured to his mask. "Just take it off. Relax for a while. There had been no sign of Talon for months and the UN seem to be backed off for now. There's no need to be all tensed up."

"It's always the calm before the storm, Ana," Jack sighed, reaching for the clasps of his mask on back of his head, revealing his scarred face. His once vivid blue eyes have faded to a worn blue, like ice. They were both getting old. "You know that more than anyone."

"Yes." She smiled fondly at him. "And I also know that you work yourself harder than anyone else to try and make the world a better place." They watched the others laughing, partying- enjoying life. "You can rest now. The world is in good hands."

"You really believe that, don't you?"

Ana looked back at him. "Yes, I do. Now enough of this. We are at a party. Call Genji over and ask him for some drinks."

-

//chatroom.private  
server 33.43. connection secure\\\  
[[Opening: 8:34pm]]

rabbit: what just happened

rabbit: i just woke up

sparrow: u passed out after drinking 3 gallons of mountain dew

rabbit: 0-O

sparrow: dw ur not the only one

sparrow: like everyone else is too

rabbit: everyone??

sparrow: well not zen and bastion

sparrow: they can't drink

sparrow:…

sparrow: and neither can i

rabbit: omg im sorry

rabbit: i didnt know

sparrow: its ok

sparrow: playing bartender was fun

rabbit: brb I hav to use the washroom

-

rabbit: oh yea

rabbit: who did really win the egg hunt?

sparrow: well

sparrow: if u count how many eggs each team got

sparrow: torb did

sparrow: but if u count how many each person got per team

sparrow: the nature buddies did

rabbit: nature buddies??

rabbit: who they?

sparrow: bastion zen mccree Hanzo

sparrow: turns out zen can also detect diff types of plastic

sparrow: hanzo and mccree only got 3 eggs while bastion and zen got the rest

rabbit: oh lol

rabbit: r u still in the rec room

sparrow: yes

rabbit: everyone is still asleep?

sparrow: yep

sparrow: dont wake them up

sparrow: we should both just leave before s76 wakes up

rabbit: tru

rabbit: hell make us clean up

sparrow: meet me on the roof

sparrow: ive got a perfect place to hide

rabbit: till when?

sparrow: idk

sparrow: as long as we want??

sparrow: ive got a huge stash of video games and pop up there

sparrow: theyll never find us

rabbit: 1v1 me bro

sparrow: ur on

[[Closure 7:56pm]]

 

-


	4. Movie night: Pharmercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night, Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Mercy/Pharah
> 
> (I headcannon that Mercy is a workaholic) this chapters kinda short and bad…

—Watchpoint Gibraltar 

Angela snuggled closer to Fareeha on the couch. A blanket was draped around both of their shoulders for warmth. The snow fell steadily outside the window, and the slight howling of the wind could be heard through the base's walls. 

Fareeha smiled. She was finally able to drag Angela away from her work, just to watch a movie. 

Everyone knew that she was a workaholic, and would never leave her work behind, always just on the brink of another amazing discovery, but Angela only made this an exception only because it was Christmas. To all the others, she had done the impossible. 

The base was quiet all around, not a person was seemingly awake in the entire base, most of them, she knew, were passed out in the recreational room from the party earlier. She had tried to tell the medic to come to the party, but she had refused. It was 3:56am now, yet sleep was the least thing on her mind.

A loud sound cut through Fareeha's thoughts, and she smiled as Angela squealed and jumped into her arms again. 

Of course she chose a scary movie. 

For all the guts and gore Angela saw in her life, nothing compared or even came close to the fear of jump scares. 

Angela clung on to the taller woman for dear life, burying her face into Fareeha's neck. 

Fareeha's smile widened. 

Mother would be proud.


	5. Gamenight: Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night: Hanzo

Hanzo sat next to Hana, McCree and Lucio, with a controller in hand.

The round started and they began, using their characters to navigate the map. Hanzo smiled when he found McCree's character. Using his weapon, the bow, he shot McCree's character right between the eyes. His character died.

"What!" McCree exclaimed. "No fair! Hacker!"

Hana and Lucio snickered and laughed at McCree for dying so early in the round. Lucio was in the middle of a joke when he gasped. An arrow stuck out of his character's head.

Hanzo smiled. "Come out, Hana. I have something for you."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not losing to a noob!"

"There you are." Hanzo's character had built up enough energy for an ultimate. Hana heard the sounds too late and dragons sprung into existence and devoured her mech. Her character popped out and was instantly was shot by an arrow and died.

"What! No!" Hana cried. "How?"

"Beginner's luck?" He merely replied.

She frowned and they started another game.

They knew that Genji had been the best video game player in Japan. What they didn't know was Genji learned all his tricks and tips from Hanzo, himself.

He won all the games after that.

He smiled. He could get used to this life.


	6. Prompt: Kidnapping: Lucio/Zarya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Carol A:  
> Oohhh  
> Can I request a Lúcio fic?  
> I like kidnapping scenarios where a character gets bound and gagged. Could you write one where Lúcio gets kidnapped (could be a stalker, Vishkar, maybe an enemy he made during the revolution?) and Overwatch has to rescue him? (If you could also include some Zarya/Lúcio in there I would love it, I like tol/smol a l o t)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Lucio/Zarya
> 
> Prompt request from Carol A

"Mr. Dos Santos, please, we have to go," Soldier spoke in his ear, more of a command than a request.

Lucio sighed. Overwatch had finally let him go touring again, in hopes of expanding their name. Not without protection of course, seeing how the Jack Morrison was standing behind him, minus the visor and with some brown hair dye and makeup to cover up his scars. Other members were also present, guarding his room of out of sight.

But of course on his first concert this happens. A fight or what seems like some anti-omnic supporters were trying to stir up some trouble at the edge of the crowd.

They walked through the crowd of fans, the hired security trying to hold them back, while they screamed his name and reached out for him.

Soldier ushered him into a car and told the driver to go. He watched out at the fans break past the security line and run after the car, holding banners of his name and other things.

The roads were thankfully cleared out on Kings Row normally crowded streets for his concert and they drove away in record time.

Lucio sighed in content when they turned onto a highway and lost sight of his fans. He'd have to make a apology to all the people who came from all around the world just to see his concert then have it be cut short.

"Hey, Jack," He spoke up to the man sitting across from him. "Why'd we have to leave so early? Couldn't security deal with a couple thugs?"

"I'm sorry, Lucio," Soldier sighed. "Winston reported a Talon sighting nearby with an EMP. He thought they were going to use it on your omnic fans, and we couldn't let that happen. Your fans would understand, seeing what happened to Mondatta."

He nodded, understanding. "So if I left, the crowds would disperse and they Talon wouldn't use it because there won't be enough people to witness it."

"Correct." Soldier looked out the window. "D.Va, Mercy, Genji, Reinhardt, Ana and Pharah had been sent out to intercept it so we should be fine, but that did leave us with less security at your hotel."

"That's fine," Lucio smiled. "I can defend myself." He gestured to his sonic amplifier and his crossfade suit. "'Sides, I got you and some others there, right?"

He nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Zaryanova, Torbjorn and I would be there."

"Great," Lucio sighed, stretching his arms and legs. "Can you wake me up when we get there?" There was still an hour drive.

"Of course."

He turned over and shut his eyes, the exhaustion taking over, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

—

At the hotel, a few people recognized him and begged him for a selfie and autographs, not ever think that they would meet him in person.

Lucio couldn't deny them no matter how tired he was. Meeting his fans was always a nice wake up call, bring him back to reality that people looked up to him, so he needed to be strong.

When he finally got back to his room, he took a quick shower, dressed lightly in his pyjamas, and collapsed on the bed.

He just wanted to sleep. The bed was so comfy and his back hurt from the long car ride, but he still had to take off his prosthetics. He reached over and detached the latches near his waist, and with a hiss, he pulled them off.

Lucio's crossfade suit worked somewhat like pants. Taking them off would expose what was left of his legs and his more 'precious' parts.

He looked down at his two stump legs, which ended mid-thigh. It was a wonder that he had survived, after he ran through the those beam turrets Vishkar had set out during the raid, considering that they went through two of his major arteries.

He sighed, remembering the raid on Vishkar's base in his hometown, Rio de Janeiro. Unconsciously, he traced the scars on his legs before pulling on a pair of sports pants.

Lucio rolled over on the too big, king sized bed. It was so soft.

He was much more comfortable now.

—

Lucio woke suddenly when the widow exploded open. He rubbed his eyes, trying to properly wake up. What was happening?

He instinctively reached for his sonic amplifier, which he left on the nightstand. He used his leg stumps to propel himself forward when the barrel of a gun pressed on the back of his neck.

"Don't move," the person growled. The person's voice sounded still somewhat young but definitely masculine. "Put your hands where I can see them."

"I can't do both at the same time, sir," he joked nervously.

His resort was met with a blow to the back of his head, making him fall forward onto the bed.

Lucio winced as the world spun around. He vaguely felt his forearms being tied behind him and a bag thrown over his head.

The person slung him over his shoulder and quickly bashed the handle of the gun on his head when he struggled.

"Be a good person and stop struggling, please. My orders were to bring you back alive, not necessarily in one piece. It would only hurt more for you."

The words sunk in. His orders? Who would want to kidnap him? Vishkar? Talon? He sighed. A lot of people would kidnap celebrities for ransoms.

He felt the chilly winter air of King's Row hit his skin, easily going past his thin pyjamas. What was he doing? A rope was secured around his body, tying him to the man.

He was planning to climb down the building!

Lucio had witnessed the Shimada brothers doing such feats before, but only because they had trained since they were children.

The wind howled at his back as they made their slow decent. Twice, had the person slipped, before the sobs started to rack his body. The reality of being kidnapped hit him.

This was happening. This was real.

He was tied onto someone attempting to climb down the tallest hotel in King's Row. The tears dripped down his face as the sobs shook his body.

"Stop moving," the man growled again, his voice strained.

After what seemed like hours, the person reached the ground, taking a short break before setting out again, with Lucio slung helplessly over his shoulder.

A headache starting to form from the thoughts plaguing his mind and the bruises he knew that would be there.

This never would have happened, if his entire team was here.

Genji was stationed on the roof above him, almost always there and never missing a thing. Ana was in the hotel across from him, easily seeing anything happening in his room and able to help with her deadly accurate sniper. Reinhardt had the room next to him, only separated by a paper thin wall.

So many things. It just so happened that they were sent to intercept a Talon EMP bomb.

His chances of being rescued were low, seeing how the team wasn't back from the mission and Lucio telling Jack to take a break before he went to his room.

That only left Torbjorn and Zarya, both whom probably wouldn't like him because he was an omnic supporter. He had to admit that they both did have bad pasts with fighting omnics.

The man stopped at what seemed like an alleyway, from the dank smell and odour, and dropped him roughly to the ground, his head bouncing off the concrete with a crack.

Pain blossomed on the back of his head, and he felt the bag continue to get more wet from the mixed blood and tears.

Lucio's mind started to get hazy, a white noise was blanking out his thoughts.

"I brought him to the location," a voice cut through his consciousness. "I'm waiting."

Shortly, footsteps approached.

"Are you sure that's who we asked for?" A new voice asked.

"Yes."

The bag was pulled off his head, leaving him blinking in the too bright light. There were people around him, still nothing but blurry shapes in his vison.

Someone stepped forward, sporting a familiar blue white uniform, and held his chin, looking him over before speaking. "Yes, this is Lucio Correia dos Santos, alright. Remarkable job, really. How did you managed to get out of there alive?" He got up and faced the man who kidnapped him. "Most of my finest men I sent, died. The ones who did come back, went mad, speaking of ninjas and dragons."

"Where's my payment?"

"Payment?" A laugh. "You expected us to actually pay you?"

A pause. "Yes–?"

"Look, you are clearly new in this business, kid, so I'll give you an offer. You leave, and never mention a word of this, or we'll kill you. Your choice."

"What- You can't just- I did the job you asked of me. I risked my life climbing fifty floors! You can't just brush me aside like that."

The man gave one of his people a nod and a gun fired off. His kidnapper's body fell to the ground, blood pooling around him from the hole between his eyes.

"No!" Lucio gasped and scrambled backwards, as well as he could with his hands tied and stumps for legs. "Why'd you kill him?" He stared down at the body, suddenly aware that this was a lot more serious than he thought if this person -no, he was a monster- would just murder people who worked for him.

"Can't have any loose ends," the man smirked down at him.

He nervously met the man's gaze. "What do you want?" He asked warily. "Money?"

"No, no. This is more than a ransom," the man smiled back at him. "This is revenge, you would call it."

His uniform suddenly seemed really familiar, the "V" symbol over his heart struck something inside of him.

"Vishkar," he mouthed, silently. "Is this about the raid on your base?"

"Bingo," the man nodded, pacing around him. "Ever since your little 'revolution' in Rio de Janeiro, people have come to see us as a corporation bent on profit. We simply strive to help the world like you do, yet you fight against us, rather than with us."

"Help the world?" Lucio spat, anger rising within him. "You enslaved my people, using them for cheap labour and took their lives from them. You destroyed our homes. That wasn't helping us. You were making room for yourselves."

"Tsk, tsk," the man shook his head. "I am here to make you an offer—"

"Like the one you made him?" Lucio gestured toward the kidnapper's body, lying still on the floor. "I'd rather die." He tried to look the man bravely in the eye, but he was sure his shaking form would gave him away.

"Very well," the man sighed. "We could have made a deal, but there is no loss. We would be eliminating a criminal after all, from the technology you stole from us." He pulled out a small pistol. "Remember this is your choice."

Lucio screwed his eyes shut, tears leaking through his eyelids. This was how he was going to die. In an alleyway, with some people he didn't know.

The gun fired, twice, yet he felt no pain. He heard the man give out a frustrated growl. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

He reluctantly opened and eye to see a transparent blueish purple barrier surrounding him, effectively blocking the bullets.

Lucio only remembered one person with that type of weapon.

"Let him go," a voice rang out, clear in the small alleyway. Their ascent was thick and familiar. "My strength is much greater than yours, combined."

All the men turned around, their guns trained on the opposing figure behind them.

Standing tall, with her heavy Particle Cannon, in her 6'5" glory, Zaryanova loomed over the Vishkar agents.

"Fire!" The man shouted. His men quickly pulled the trigger, trying to outgun the Russian weightlifter, but she was quicker. The bullets bounced off her barrier and she let out a wicked grin.

"Огонь по готовности!" A black orb flew out from her cannon and landed at their feet, creating a gravity barrier, trapping them all inside. It was impossible to escape, in the narrow alleyway, yet Lucio didn't get caught into the gravity because of the barrier still around him. She shot out an explosive charge at them, effectively knocking them all out. The gravity orb faded away and the men slumped into a messy pile.

"Are you okay?" Zarya asked, worry written on her expression.

He looked up at her in awe. "How did- that was- wow," he winced out the last word as his head started to throb again.

She set her canon to the side and undid his bindings. "Looks like I will have to carry you."

"Maybe," he mumbled, as she slung her particle cannon over her shoulder and picked him up, like he didn't weigh more than a feather. The adrenaline from before faded, leaving him even more tired than the night before.

"I've got you covered," Zarya looked down at him. "Rest easy."

Lucio smiled at him, weary and torn, but grateful, needless to say. The last thing he saw before slipping into sleep again was comforting glow of Zarya's pink hair.

She'll keep them both safe.

He could trust her.

—

Lucio woke up in a different hotel bed, not as big as his, but just as comfy.

This wasn't his room.

He started to get up, but winced when his head throbbed again, then settled for rolling over instead.

Zarya sat on a chair with her arms crossed. She was facing the bed, asleep, with her Particle Cannon resting at her feet.

This must be her room, then.

He tried to move again, only causing the bed to creak, waking her up. Zarya's eyes immediately focused on him then softened.

"Are you okay?" She mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep. "I can call the doctor if you need."

"No, I'm fine," he felt the back of his head, which was bandaged up. "What happened?"

"Ah, last night," Zarya seemed pleased with herself. "The diner was still open and I thought you might have wanted food so I came up to find you. You didn't answer the door so I broke it open and saw the broken window."

"You broke open my door?" He frowned with trying to comprehend that fact. "But it was a solid metal door!"

Zarya simply shrugged. "It was just a small feat. Nothing compared to what I can lift." She flexed one or her arms as if to show him.

Lucio stared, just a bit too long, in awe. He had to admit, that was a sight to see. "Still, how did you find me?"

"You fell asleep with your comm in your ear-" she pointed to the object on the nightstand- "If you didn't, you would have been killed," she deadpanned. "Very lucky indeed."

He laughed nervously at his, for once, appreciated forgetfulness.

"I brought you back afterwards," Zarya continued. "The others have came back at the time and was worried because they saw the state of your door and window. The doctor patched you up and I brought you here."

"In your room?" Lucio asked. "Why not mine?"

"Because you don't have a door and a window," she smirked. "Also, I wanted to make sure they didn't try to come back so I stayed."

"Oh, well I thank you then-" he cut off with a yawn.

Zarya smiled down at him and got up to leave. "I'll let you rest."

"Wait!"

She paused at the door.

"I think I owe you dinner," Lucio blurted out.

Zarya raised an eyebrow, slyly at him. "Then I have no choice to accept."

He watched her leave with his cheeks flushed.

What did he get himself into?

 

(Then they had a completely unromantic date/dinner because of all the Overwatch agents pressed up against the glass of the fancy restaurant watching their every move.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh sorry this took way too long because it turned out way too long. 
> 
> Also not as shippy as it could be or what the reader wanted. 
> 
> (This is one of the rarest pairs I've come across but I like it)


	7. Presents: Sombra & Reaper: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presents, Christmas, ugly sweaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Sombra & Reaper
> 
> (Crosspost interlude)

—Talon base of operations, Korea

"Sombra, what do you want?" Reaper asked the hacker. "You know I'm busy-"

"Fraternizing with the ninja in the closet?" Sombra asked innocently.

"No-" he growled.

She laughed, interrupting him again. "I'm kidding!" She booped him on the nose of the face mask. "I have a challenge."

"Go on," he muttered.

"You have one hour to find the ugliest Christmas present in the world and we'll compare. We both have to wear it."

"Deal."

An hour later they met back up in the kitchen.

"Okay, here." Reaper shoved a black, poorly wrapped present toward Sombra.

"Edgy and disappointing," she sighed. She handed him a delicately wrapped presents with a bow on the top.

They opened it together.

"Shit!" Reaper growled. "Sombra!"

"Reaper! No!" Sombra turned toward him. "How could you?"

In his hands, he held a sweater with a knit version of his mask and said underneath 'I died next to ugly' then an arrow pointing to the left with a matching sweater for Soldier 76. She held what she described as the ugliest shoes in the world. They even had toes and everything. They looked each other in the eyes. They made a deal. They made matching sighs and put it on.

"I hate you."

"So do I."

 

(Sombra actually liked the shoes and kept them to this day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness my old friend.


	8. Cold: Widowmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold, spiders, memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cross post)

Widowmaker curled up tightly around herself in the cot, a thin blanket on top of her.

She was cold.

She was not supposed to be cold. She pressed a hand to her forehead. It was warm. She rushed to the mirror. Her skin- it was peachy and blue in patches. It wasn't possible. Could Talon's conditioning be wearing off? She felt free for the first time.

Amelie started to peak out from behind Widowmaker's protective mask.

Then she remembered- everything.

All the killings, all the backstabbing Talon made her do. Her own husband. Mondatta. Many more faces she couldn't remember. She could remember their expressions though, the moment they died. Each and every one of them.

She fell to the floor and curled up on herself. She will make them pay. She will kill each and every one of the people who did this to her. She will kill them with the same skills they inputed into her brain.

She smiled for the first time in years, a new determination planted in her mind.

This time, Amélie Lacroix, not Widowmaker, will make the kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im weak


	9. Regret: McGenji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrite of my prequel fic [Of monsters and men](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8903959) but in Genji's perspective + other stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: McCree/Genji
> 
> (crosspost)

—Watchpoint Gibraltar.   
10 years prior

"Hey, you're fast, but you ain't faster than a bullet."

Genji looked up from sharpening his sword. In front of him stood a cowboy. They even had a hat and spurs on their boots. Was this a joke? They even had a belt that read "BAMF".

"Can I help you?" He frowned. Who was this man?

"Saw you at the trainin' course. You're pretty fast," the man spoke with a smile. "You one of Morrison's goody two shoes?"

"I don't belong to anyone," he growled. He got up and headed toward the exit. This man thought he was an omnic!

"Hey!" The man ran after him. "I was just askin' if ya were part of Overwatch! Nothin' offensive!"

Genji whipped around. "Of course you didn't," he said, mockingly. "It's all my fault that I look like an omnic."

"Hey," the man scowled. "I just saw you bein' lonely 'ere so I thought I could make a friend, but you are just-"

"McCree!" A voice interrupted. "What's going on here. I told you to stay away from the Overwatch agents." The man -McCree- turned to look at who spoke. "Oh, sorry boss. I was just-"

"Commander Reyes," Genji spoke, giving him a short bow. "It was my fault. I approached the cowboy with questions about his choice of clothing and he got mad at me." He saw McCree give him a sideways glance and smile.

"Well, in that case," Reyes sighed. "I have work to do." He left grumbling about Morrison's agents getting his into trouble.

McCree let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you kindly. But I gotta ask, why'd ya help me?"

"You didn't mean to insult me," he sighed. "And I do suppose I want some friends." McCree grinned at him and Genji, for the first time in years, blushed. Why did this man make him so flustered?

~

—Watchpoint Gibraltar.   
8 years prior

McCree crashed to the floor again.

"Well, looks like I win again." Genji smiled beneath his helmet. "Means I get to keep your hat for a day."

McCree got up to his feet. "C'mon, Genji. One more round!"

"Fair is fair!" He bent over to grab the hat off the ground, giving the cowboy a full view of his ass. "Don't you gotta be somewhere?"

"Probably not important," he muttered. Genji could feel him starting. "I'm going to take a shower. Meet you later?"

"If you can find me," he smirked.

He watched McCree leave and ran a diagnostic of his robot parts. As much as he didn't like it, he probably need a tune up soon. Genji got up to leave when a glint of metal caught his eye. He bent over and fished out McCree's revolver, he nicknamed Peacekeeper, from under a training bench and sighed. How could he have fallen for this clumsy man? His younger self would have insulted him for his tastes but he couldn't be picky anymore. Not everyone appreciated him for his looks.

He left the training room McCree did, holding Peacekeeper in his hand. Genji weaved past the hallways towards the showers when he heard an argument up ahead.

"McCree!" It was Reyes.

"Yes, commander?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"You left me waiting for you in the training room for three fucking hours! What's your excuse this time?"

That was what McCree probably forgot about. He slowly climbed the wall, not making a sound and got onto one of the support beams on the ceiling.

"I-I was with someone." He saw McCree nervously licking his lips.

"Who? Shimada? Again?" Reyes growled, making Genji flinch. "You have to stop spending time with him."

"Why'd you care who I spend time with anyway?" McCree sighed. "It's not like whatever we are is legal anyway."

Whatever we are? What did McCree mean by that?

"Whatever we are?" Reyes' voice dropped dangerously. "How'd you think I feel when you spend your every waking moment with him but come crawling back to me at night when he can't give you what you want!"

He felt his heart stop.

McCree and Commander Reyes were-

How could he be so blind?

He had to leave. He heard too much. He could return Peacekeeper later-

"Why do you care who I flirt with anyway? To me, Genji's just like another one of those omnics with a nice ass! He'll never be what you are to me!"

The world spun around him. McCree couldn't really mean that, could he? He felt himself falling.

Just another one of those omnics.

He twisted last moment and landed lightly on his feet. He ran as far as he could, tears burning in his eyes.

He heard McCree calling after him. "Genji! I didn't mean-"

He didn't look back.

~

Genji sat curled up on the couch of the recreational room in the Blackwatch base. The conversation replayed over and over again in his mind.

_Just another omnic._ _Come crawling back to me when he can't give you what you want._

He decided that he'll ask for a transfer back to Overwatch tomorrow. There was nothing left for him here. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps enter the room.

"You're wrong, you know, Reyes-san." For once, his own voice sounded alienated to him. "I have everything to give him. I'm just afraid of you."

"What'd you mean?" Reyes spoke, cautiously walking forward.

Genji thought back to all the times he worked with him. "You don't seem to like me except for the fact that I can kill. You treat me like a machine, just like the rest of them."

"McCree means a lot to me," Reyes frowned. "I don't want him to be so close to you when you leave."

"What?" How did he know-

"Isn't it obvious?" Reyes raised an eyebrow. "You're going to hightail it outta here when your contract with the Shimadas are done. Up and leave. I know your kind to ditch everyone who cares about you and leave. I can't let you do that to McCree."

"McCree-san is the only one that treats me like a person." He growled. "Although I don't even know if he still does anymore." His mind wander back to the conversation. "And the fact of leaving? You think the UN overlooked that?" He remembered when he once broke in to a weapons room with McCree. "They designed weapons just for me. 'Just in case' they say. I feel so damn special." He remembered seeing his own blueprints. "They put a bomb in my body, commander, a bomb." His voice cracked. "Who does that?"

"I'm sure there's a reason-"

"Even so, where would I go anyway? Too human to be omnic. Too omnic to be human." Genji lowered his head. "Would you take that one comfort from me?"

"I didn't know that-"

"Of course not, no one cares," he snapped.

"Listen here, you damn brat," Reyes growled. "You tell yourself no one cares. Have you looked around? Angela, Jack, hell, even Ana asks you if you're fine or anything. They care, Genji. You're the one pushing them away."

"They don't know what I'm going through." All the anger drained out of him. He was just so tired. Tired of trying to be accepted in this world.

"Kid look, I'm not a therapist but feel free to call me if you need to get something off your mind."

Genji looked up in surprise at the man's tone.

"I wanna wager my gun against your sword." The man smiled at him. "I'll see what I can do about that bomb. That is a huge safety concern for my soldiers and Morrison would be pissed if he found out a stay bullet detonated one of his finest soldiers."

Did he really mean it?

"Thank you Reyes-san." He bowed deeply to him. "If you ever need anyone to confide your problems with, I will be here. I may not be able to help you but could make your problems seem like nothing."

He saw Reyes snort. And just to layer it, he added Hanzo's trademark line.

"I swear this on my honour."

~

—Watchpoint Gibraltar.   
6 years prior

"Genji."

"Stop, you'll ruin the moment," he spoke in a hushed voice.

"It's important."

Genji turned over to face McCree. They were on the roof of Watchpoint Gibraltar looking at the stars.

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow," McCree sighed.

The floor felt like it dropped out from under him. "What? Why?"

"Blackwatch is movin' out. We got a mission in Switzerland," he hesitated. "Also we got kicked out by Morrison."

"Is that what they were fighting about earlier?"

"Nah," McCree sighed. "That was the usual. 'Bout Blackwatch never bein' recognized for all the dirt work they do for Overwatch so they can 'save the world'."

"Will I see you again?" Genji asked. He didn't want to be separated from him even though they were part of two different divisions.

"Dunno, partner." McCree turned to look at him. "Guess our little plan to run away together may not work."

He smiled. "I was never serious about running away, you know."

"Why not?" McCree pouted at him.

"'Cause I know I'll never actually get you to run away with me."

The last thing he remembered was McCree watching him with wide eyes before he fell asleep.

In the morning, McCree was gone, as well as any sign that Blackwatch ever existed.

~

The next months were hard.

He had no way of contacting McCree and he felt like he was slowly losing himself. Each mission, each killing, only added onto his list of why he didn't fit in with these "heroes". The last straw was when an UN officer came for inspection and noticed him in the training room. He shouted at Morrison and asked him why he had an omnic among his ranks. Angela and Morrison tried to explain, but Genji had already left.

He stayed in his room for hours until he decided. He was going to run away. He packed everything, just some maintenance items for his machine parts, and some photos he had taken with McCree. He had no place here. Before he made it outside, he stopped. He left a note for Angela, saying that he was thankful for what she did and that he was sorry.

Genji stopped and took one last glance. Was this a good idea?

It would be hard to survive on his own, even in omnic friendly areas. Maybe he'll set out to Asia first, back to Japan.

He had no plans of coming back.

~

—Nepal   
6 months prior

Meditation helped. The nightmares were less and less frequent and more nights were spent peacefully. He had watched Overwatch's downfall from afar and regretted leaving so early. Maybe he could have helped.

Maybe.

A beep from inside his helmet startled him from his thoughts. A recall signal.

Maybe it wasn't too late to help fix his past mistakes.

And maybe, just maybe, he could see McCree again.


	10. Memories: Lucio & Symmetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories, fire, enemies to friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Lucio & Symmetra
> 
> (Based on Symmetra's comic)

—Watchpoint Gibraltar

Satya sighed and sat down at the kitchen's table with a cup of black coffee. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. No one else would probably be awake at this time, seeing how it was 4am.Her head pounded. She had the dream last night. Satya closed her eyes again and massaged her temples.

Dreams were the guilty thoughts of a person that did not want to remember.

—  
_The building blew in front of her eyes, the walls collapsing on the favela._ _The fire. The smoke._

_It burned her lungs._

_[My baby!] A woman's shout._

_She ran in without thinking. A punch to the glass and it shattered open. Where was she?_ _There, under the rubble. She pulled at the beams holding the young girl down. She was still breathing._

_Her breathing became labored._ _She was running out of time._ _With another tug, it came free. The ceiling cracked above her and sparks flew down._ _She projected a shield around them and looked down at the girls face._ _It was ruined. Her angelic face. Beauty marked by a burn covering half of it._

_This was her doing. Vishkar's doing._

_Parts of the ceiling, sparks and beams bounced off the barrier, distracting her from her thoughts._ _The girl opened her eyes and whimpered in fear._

_"I have you-!" Her own voice was hoarse in her ears- "I won't let anything happen to you."_

_The girl nodded and she picked her up. They made it out of the building, just barely._

_[My sweet angel!] The mother rained her thanks and praise on her as she handed her the girl. She nodded and headed back into the night, escaping the scene._

_Like a criminal._ _On a building, far away, she looked back at the destruction._

_She will fix this._

_She will bring order.  
—_

"Hey! Hey!"

Sayta's eyes snapped open. Lucio stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You're crying."

She quickly wiped the tears off her face. "I am fine, thank you."

"What's wrong?" Lucio asked her. His face. Angelic and unmarked. A bright star in a dark world.

Sayta forced herself to look away. "Nothing."

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the chair across from her. "Memories, huh?" He took a sip. "I have them too."

She continued to stare at him, not sure what to say and instead, wrapped her hands tightly around the steaming mug of coffee.

"You know of the revolution when we kicked Vishkar's out of my hometown?" He started. She nodded her head. "Well, during that, I went into one of their bases to rescue someone who got left behind during a raid. It was the same raid as the one where we stole Vishkar's tech."

Satya nodded, remembering that moment. She was in that base at the time and heard the alarms go off.

"As we were leaving," Lucio continued. "Someone activated the security measures I guess. They were similar to those turrets you make and were placed at thigh height to immobilize people, not kill them. I didn't see them and ran into them. Both of my legs were cut off and the people I escaped with managed to drag me back," he sighed. "I lost a lot of blood. Most of them thought I wouldn't make it."

She looked at him tenderly, understanding that this was a sensitive subject for him. "The people you work with," Sayta paused, unsure of herself. "They sound like a close knit group."

Lucio smiled. "Yea, we were like family. Most of them died in Vishkar's custody, though," he added darkly.

"Oh," she was quite about that. "I knew Vishkar kept prisoners at times, but I did not know of the living conditions there."

He sighed, taking another sip of the now cold coffee. "My family, both the one I made and the one I was born into, are gone now. That's what I'm trying to make here in Overwatch. A family. Maybe you could be part of it too."

"I have built something here that I do not have in Vishkar. Friends." Sayta frowned and looked down at her hands. The word had left a pleasant taste in her mouth, like she was proud of it. "Everyone at Vishkar is very professional and no one interacts with each other outside of work. I don't know if expanding farther from that would be a good idea because I will not be here long. Vishkar has already requested to transfer me somewhere else in a few days. I don't want to get attached to people I will eventually leave behind."

"Why do you work for them?" Lucio asked. "Judging from your file, you don't seem to agree on their ways to make 'peace'."

"I- l guess they are like my family. Not like yours though," she murmured. "They are everything I have and they gave me everything I have. I can not just abandon them for all they've done for me."

"Did Vishkar ever do anything beneficial for you?"

Sayta started to say something but closed her mouth in confusion. "T-they took me out of poverty and gave me a place to call home." Did they really? She had a home back then. She had a family back then, but they took her from it to a better place and gave her education. She owed them, was what they told her. She owed them her life.

"What about your arm?" Lucio spoke suddenly, startling him from his thoughts. "What happened to it?"

"I-" she frowned again, getting increasingly distressed. "I amputated it."

"Why?"

Such a simple question would usually not make her mind reel as such. "For the greater good." They told her that too.

The look on Lucio's face could not be described as anything but pure disgust. "What?" He asked in outrage. "How old were you?"

"Eleven, I think. They told me it would be easier than using a hardlight glove-"

"So they didn't give you a choice," he blatantly stated.

"What?, no!" Her eyes widened. "They advised me to because it was easier than-"

"What if you didn't?"

"Pardon?"

"What if you didn't amputate your arm? Did you think of that?"

"They would have done nothing-"

Lucio looked her in the eyes. "Do you think they would do that? They probably would have had punishments for falling out of line."

"They did…" she paused, thinking back. "I didn't want to, but I was afraid of being kicked out." She looked at Lucio again, expecting triumph or a look of victory on his face for being right about Vishkar.

"You were only eleven and had no place to go." His face softened up. "They were using you."

How much of her life was made up and told to her by Vishkar? She was probably just another tool in their box. All the things they made her do, wasn't for the greater good, it was for their own greed. They used her. Vishkar had ripped everything away away from her. Her arm, her family. Even her dance. A fire started burning deep inside of her. She will not let that happen again. Sayta looked at him with a tender smile. "I would be grateful if you are willing to accept me into your little 'family'."

"Of course! But what about the transfer?" Lucio asked, already knowing the answer.

"What transfer?"

They both laughed, spending the rest of the night in each other's company. This was the way of living.

 

  
(In the morning, Hanzo came to the kitchen to drink his morning tea, only to find a sleeping Lucio and Sayta who had robbed his entire tea stash and caffeinated themselves to stay up all night, because they ran out of coffee.)


	11. Chocolates: Valentine's Day: Gency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate exchanges, Angels and Sparrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Mercy/Genji
> 
> (Another cross post??)

Angela approached Genji with her heart in her hands, almost literally. A heart shaped box was clutched to her chest as she hurried down the halls. Sketchy, but better than nothing. Everything had to be perfect. She had preordered her favourite brand for him, all the way from Switzerland, three months prior, and all custom made. But when they arrived, she found something of horror. The expiry date was exactly February the 14th.

Would Genji perceive this as a joke? That her love would expire just as she gave it? Or will he take it lightly and laugh it off instead?

Angela couldn't risk it, and began a search for another box instead. She had three weeks left, only little time to prepare. Shop after shop, between missions and past curfews, she found another thing to give. A similar brand to the one she ordered, but just as good, and one of her childhood favourites as well. Of Swiss origin, the best of the best.

She approached him now, seeing him meditating on the roof of Watchpoint Gibraltar with his Master Zenyatta.

"Genji," Angela started, her voice catching in her throat. What if he didn't share her feelings for him?

"Ah, Doctor Ziegler," Genji turned to face her, his face mask off, revealing his scarred face. His eyes were still the warm brown from all those years ago, and his smile still as bright. A piece of his upper lip was missing, revealing one of his canines. "May I help you?"

Doctor Ziegler? Angela felt her hope start to die. Was that all she was to him?

"I will leave you two alone," Zenyatta spoke, floating off the ground. If omnics could smile, this one was definitely doing that now.

Genji got up as well and stood in front of her, the grin on his face driving away her fears. "Yes?"

"I got you some chocolates, Genji. Swiss, they're the best." Her voice came out steady, surprised her as well. She looked away, holding the box in front of her. What would he think of her now? A doctor that fell in love with her patient? A silly lover girl who handed out chocolates to her crushes?

"Thank you, Angela." Angela, he called her Angela. She met his eyes, the same smile remained on his face. "Perhaps you could share them with me?"

She laughed in relief, smiling back at him. "Of course I would, only if you asked."

Angela watched Genji slowly open the package, undoing the plastic wrapping with his shuriken. He was careful not to break the box. He open the lid and placed one delicately created treat in his mouth and chewed, his eyes widening in surprise. A smile touched his mouth and his eyes never left hers. "I can- taste them?" Genji asked, his brows furrowing. "How?" Even after he had recovered from the extensive surgeries he had in order to survive, his taste buds never did. Everything he ate, or tasted seemed muted. The once vibrant amounts of food were nothing to him but just another plain dish.

"Well," Angela started. "I was told by your Master that your sense of taste never really came back, so I put some work into finding something that could amplify the flavour for your tastebuds."

"Oh." Genji looked back down hungrily at the chocolates.

She laughed, shaking her head upon seeing his sheepish smile. "You can have the rest if you want, Genji."

"No, I want to share with you."

"It's fine." Angela smiled and leaned in close. "I'm just expecting you to return the favour on White Day." She smiled cheekily and booped him on the nose before turning to leave. Her heart hammered in her chest. That went well.

Genji stared after her in shock, his jaw hanging open. She had just set the standards, and now he had one month to comply. Twenty-nine days and counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a part 2 for this on white day (march 14th)


	12. Helping Hands: Zenyatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness, is all in the programming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta & Genji, Zenyatta & Widomaker.  
> [Charater study] 
> 
> (Cross post from Tumblr)

—Nepal, Shambali Temple.

"Genji, get down here this instant!" Zenyatta called up to his student, who was currently residing on the top of the Shambali Temple. "It's dangerous!"

"It's okay, Master. I'm fine—" The brick he used as a foothold slipped loose, and he fell, tumbling off the edge of the roof.

Zenyatta sighed, and floated over to where his new student lay on the floor, slightly dazed, but thankfully not hurt from the fall. The brick floor, however, was crushed and broken, having a small, cyborg ninja-shaped hole in it.

"You ought to be more careful of where you tread, my student," he spoke while looking down at him. "One of these days, you will be seriously injured."

Days like this, in the usually calm monastery, were a joy to the younger omnic monks, often gathering to watch in awe as the cyborg leapt from building to building, with inhuman speed and jump heights.

The cyborg had stumbled upon the monastery, months ago, seething of hatred and vengeance. He remembered when he saw Genji, amour dented, and more than just a few wires sticking out here and there. He had seen this poor soul in need of help, and offered it. It did not go well the first time. But months later, Zenyatta was proud to say that he had been able to chip away at the cyborg's frosty exterior, and find his good humoured side instead.

~

_"I don't need your help."_

_Zenyatta felt his hand get slapped to the side, when he offered it to the one before him. He didn't know who it was, whether a male, female, human or omnic, but he always offered his help. If they were an omnic, they were a newer design, definitely military grade. He didn't recognize the model, but they looked to be built for speed, agility and stealth._

_The other members of the Shambali had told him of the presence outside the small town, and that they seemed hurt, but refused any help that was offered. They also said they would lash out at anyone who got too close. Zenyatta took this opportunity to prove to his brother that he could help people, in different ways and methods, and he had responded that he was welcome to try._

_"Most say that when they are in need. You seem to be needing help more than others." He noticed that they were definitely damaged, or hurt. The green lights on their body flickered, and their left leg seemed to be twisted, like something forcefully speared through it._

_"If you knew what I was, you would leave me alone." They tried to get to their feet, but fell back to the ground, their leg collapsing from their weight._

_"The Shambali do not discriminate here, man or omnic. We are all one with the Iris." Zenyatta studied their form. Their modulated voice sounded masculine, and their built body shape implied that they were most likely referred to as a male pronoun._

_"I am not man, nor omnic," they spat, trying to get up again. "And I do not need your help, just like I told the others."_

_"As you wish." And with that, Zenyatta left, while they stared after him in shock, knowing that he was likely to get a visiter the very next morning. Whoever they were, was not expecting him to turn his back to them._

~

Zenyatta forgave too easily, and that was what Mondatta said was the flaw in his programming.

No omnic was built perfectly, and like humans, made mistakes and had flaws, sometimes making the wrong decisions.

Mondatta had always wanted to help the world. To help the omnics live in peace alongside humans. He always thought his brother to be too ambitious, speaking out against the world and their hatred. It got him only nowhere, but death, yet it was in his programming, and he couldn't avoid it- similar to the situation Zenyatta found himself in, right now.

Widowmaker sat in front of him now, fully armed, yet her eyes were closed, and her face was relaxed. She had came to him, midst of a fight, and asked for his help. Since then, they had met up in secret, and he taught her the art of meditation, and to let go of her past. She could easily kill him now, yet his trust went far for those that he thought needed help.

Genji would call him foolish, as well as his brother, for trusting one that hurt him, yet he couldn't help himself.

Amélie Lacroix. He knew of her past, and how she killed her own husband, like she killed Mondatta. Yet still, he wished to help her regain control over herself.

Zenyatta didn't want to blame her, knowing fully well, that it was Talon who made her kill his brother, but sometimes, he would look at her, and think of how only a cold, heartless killer could murder a good person, and sleep peacefully on it. Thoughts like that haunted him sometimes.

Perhaps if he was there for Mondatta, things would have gone better. If he hadnt left the monastery, and accompanied his brother to Kings Row, he would have seen the sniper. He could have got them away, and safe.

Perhaps.

But pondering in the past did nothing to help him now. There was only the present, and the future.

There was only now.

Widowmaker let out a sigh next to him, and her trigger finger twitched, Where her hands were folded in her lap. Her face was scrunched up in distaste, probably remembering the killings again.

Zenyatta passed a harmony orb over her head, where a golden stream of light attached to her, glowing with warmth, and her face relaxed once more.

Perhaps forgiving too easily was his fatal flaw, but if he could help other regain what they had lost, it was worth it. He knows that his forgiving streak will catch up to him sooner or later, and he may pay the ultimate price for it. For now, he just hoped that death will be quick, and swift for him, in return for helping others.

After all, he couldn't avoid it, for it was all in his programming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Zenyatta, even tho I think I ruin his character so…
> 
> Would Zenyatta forgive Widowmaker?? Idk but I tried :P
> 
> Anyone, pls give me good ships with Zarya. I hav something to work on and idk what to decide on. Thx much.


	13. Chocolates: White Day: Gency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate exchange continuation. Misunderstandings, fluff ft. our favourite rocket bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Genji/Mercy
> 
> [So, just a warning, this chapter contains a kinda sexual joke/misunderstanding, nothing serious or graphic and is ment to be funny, but I don't want to upset anyone. If you don't wanna read it, just skip to the little ~ cuz it will be over by then. Enjoy!]

Angela knew that tomorrow was the day. White day. It wasn't too different than its February counterpart, but she still spent the night before prepping her clothes and makeup. A white dress and a bow in her hair. Simple, yet stylish.

 _Verdammt_. She was acting like a schoolgirl again. What was she, twelve? Even then had she not had the decency to dress up pretty for anyone, let alone have a Valentine.

Yet here she was now, rushing from the kitchen with a mug of coffee and a file in her hands near midnight. Earlier, she and Genji had bade each other a goodnight, knowing that he had to go prepare whatever it was he was doing for her in return of those chocolates she had given to him the month before.

As Angela passed by her good friend, Fareeha's room, she heard voices talking, which was strange, seeing how late it was. She pressed her ear up against the door and frowned. First she was acting immature, then this. What would anyone think of her if she was seen? But most of all, what was she hearing?

"Try it, please, Fareeha."

"Are you sure? 'Cause tomorrow's your day, Genj. Angela won't be happy."

She heard her name and frowned. It wasn't like either of them to gossip or spread rumours, so what were they talking about that would involved her? Most of all, what were they doing together this late at night?

"I want you to be the first. You're good friends with her, and you'll know if she likes it."

"You sure?"

"Trust me."

A pause. "Okay, then, how do I-"

"Just put it in your mouth."

"The entire thing? It won't fit."

"Trust me." He laughed, then continued. "C'mon, Fareeha- _chan_. You trust me enough to fight alongside of me, but not this? I've always had your back."

The Japanese honorific burned in her ears. Genji would always use that specific one to call her, and she had thought that was that was a sign of how he felt for her because he used it with no one else, yet now—

"Why don't you try it yourself?" The question cut through her thoughts.

"I don't-" An awkward pause. "Fareeha, I don't have necessary 'equipment' to do it."

"Well I- okay, hand it over."

Angela heard some some shuffling and something being unwrapped, and moments later, she heard someone let out a sound of delight. Everything sounded muffled through the door, but she already had an idea of what was happening inside. Genji wouldn't, would he?

All those nights spent together, those letters sent back and forth. Did they mean anything to him? Tears pooled in her eyes and her hands shook. Maybe after all this time he was still just a playboy. Using people as little more than just steppingstones.

The mug slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. Some of the shards dug into her legs, and the steaming coffee soaked easily through her thin leggings. The irony. It was her favourite mug, because it was given to her by Genji.

"What was that sound?"

"I'll check it out."

She had to go. They- she couldn't face them like this. Not here. Not now. She ran off, tears blurring her vision and her legs burning with every step.

The rest of the night was spent curled up in her bed, unable to sleep, and fiddling with the newly wrapped bandages on her calves.

~

"Angela," a voice shook her out of her work. She looked up from the shadow that casted over her work. "I have some chocolates for you. Not Swiss."

She looked down at the package, which was blue and white, and a intricate design of a dove drawn over it in gold and her name handwritten on the box next to it in cursive. It was beautiful, but she could barely keep the contempt out of her voice when she looked at Genji. "I suppose it will have to do."

"Is something wrong?" She met his visor's blank gaze.

"No, why would anything be wrong?" Angela asked, her voice pitched higher than usual. She wasn't even going to hide her disgust. "Everything's alright, just the small fact that the two people that I trusted the most, seeming don't give two shits about how I feel."

She never usually swore, or got angry at people who weren't her patients who carelessly got themselves injured, but when she did, most people got out of her way.

Genji took a step back and watched her warily. "W-what do you mean?"

She got up and pushed the box to the side. "I heard you last night. You and Fareeha." Her voice started to break, and she stared at the slit of his visor, wishing that he'd take it off so she could punch him in the face. "I thought that we had something, Genji. Something special."

"Last- last night?" Angela watched him double over with laughter, clutching his middle. "No, Angela. No. Last night we weren't- What did you think you heard?"

"I- what?" Now she was confused. "You two were talking last night about trying something to see if I would like it. Were you not talking about- you know, that." She gestured to his midsection.

"What, no!" Genji laughed again, his synthetic voice box tinkering sweetly. "The chocolates, Angela. I made those chocolates myself, and I let her try one to see if they were any good. I wasn't going to just cook something up and just give it to you without some feedback."

"Ah." She stared at him with a red flush creeping up her neck, silently wishing she was more approachable one her accusation. Perhaps this misunderstanding could have been avoided. She pulled the box of chocolates closer to herself and opened the lid, remembering why he was here in the first place. "You say you made these yourself? I didn't know you could cook."

"Yes," Genji started, fiddling with the ribbon that hung from the back of his helmet. "I didn't either until now." Then muttered something about how Hanzo was right. "Try one."

The pieces were all separately placed in a little cubby of their own, and were all different shapes and sizes. There were eleven in total. Angela picked up a white chocolate in the shape of a heart, and delicately bit into it. The flavour was sweet, but not too overwhelming, and the dark chocolate drizzled over it balanced it out with a slightly bitter aftertaste.

"These are not Swiss," she started, smiling up at him. "Nor are they perfect, but they taste like home. Thank you, Genji."

"Hey, it wasn't all me. Fareeha suggested that I make them smaller." She could almost see the grin on his face. "And if you'll get all lovey-dovy like this, I'll make you a hundred chocolates each and every day."

Angela snorts, very unladylike. "I'd be sick of them then, and I'll throw you out of the base if I do much as smell a whiff of chocolate." She looks down at the remaining chocolates. "How did you make these without jamming your shurikens?"

"It's hard when things get stuck in the joints, but you're worth shooting chocolates at Talon for the next few missions."

She laughs again and reaches up for his mask. "You should try one. They're pretty good."

Genji sighs and pulls at the latches, revealing his scared face, plastered with a grin. His brown eyes twinkled at her past all the scars crisscrossing his face. Some would see him as a monster, but to her, it was nothing but perfect. "You're staring."

"Shut up!" Angela laughs, shoving a chocolate into his mouth and he just continued to smile at her while chewing. "I believe you still owe me something."

He scoffed before swallowing the sweet and pulled her close. "Aishiteru, Angela-chan."

 

_~~Aaannd they kissed. Cut. We're done here. All this fluff will actually kill me. After all my other stories of gore and- Sorry, sorry, jeez. I'll just end the story.~~ _

 

Her hands found their way to his lower synthetic jaw and she leaned into his face. Genji still tasted of the chocolate he just ate, and their kiss was slow, and sweet. Not over the top or what they were both used to, but for now, it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy White Day!
> 
> So, some background stuff to show that I did my research. 
> 
> Aishiteru: i love you -not very commonly used because of the dedication and intimacy it shows towards the other person's partner. Means more "I promise to love you forever" than "we've been dating for 2 weeks and I kinda really like you".
> 
> -chan: an honorific most usually used when addressing a person that you are familiar with that is a girl. 
> 
> If you receive:  
> -Marshmallows on white day: kinda just saying that they don't feel/have any interest in you. So worse than friend zoning. Awkward much? Also a waste money.  
> -Cookie on white day: 100% friend zoning. Meaning "I think were good friends" and that's it. No more. Hopefully you'll still be friends.  
> -Candy/chocolates: "I love you too" so men (usually) give candies (or chocolates) to their partner when they want to express that they feel the same way. This is the best situation I guess, unless the gift on Valentine's Day was just a joke and you recive candies and be all awkward when they confess their love. Haha. 
> 
>  
> 
> So yea, thanks for everyone who kudoed and commented, and I'll see y'all next year (maybe).


	14. Request: Expressionless: Zarya/Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geld-mit-uns
>
>> Hey if you're looking for headcannon i have one where Zarya is actually straight and really shy around her crush   
> Lúcio goes with everyone imo
> 
> (from Tumblr) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Zarya/Lucio
> 
> (Request from Tumblr)
> 
> The ending is trash lol.

No one bothers D.Va when she is streaming. No one. It was almost a rule at this point, yet she stood here, her hand on the doorknob. No turning back now.

"Hana, may I come in?"

"Yeah, its unlocked." She opened the door and entered, immediately taking in the surroundings. D.Va sat in a large gaming chair, and her computer layout set on the desk in front of her. She glanced over at her then immediately focused back on the game. "What's up, Zarya?"

"I need your help," she started, awkwardly shifting her weight from leg to leg. D.Va continued to ignore her, and she sighed covering her face with her hand. "It's a boy problem."

"Sorry, stream. Something important just came up," she says to her viewers. The chair immediately turns, and the computer powers off. "Tell me more."

Zarya groans. This was a bad idea from the start. "Well, you and Lucio were- um- involved once, right?"

"Yes, we were." D.Va frowned. "Having two already famous people be together never really works out so we just, you know, broke up. There were no hard feelings and were still- Wait." She looks over to Zarya's covered face with a growing grin. "Why are you asking?"

"Nothing. No reason. I have to go." She reached for the door handle, and pulled, but it didn't budge. D.Va moved like lightning, getting up and jamming her foot against the door to keep it from opening, in only a mere second. For all her strength and training, it only took a boot to stop her.

"Nuh, uh," D.Va tsked, shaking her head with a grin on her face. "Zarya, my girl. You just caught my attention and you can't just leave now! You can trust me, I am a professional at what I do." She cocked her head sideways at her with an innocent smile. "Now, what's wrong? Is it a boy issue?"

Why? Zarya groans again. "It's not of your concern. This was a bad idea from the start."

"C'mon," she sighed, flopping back onto the gaming chair. "Where's the trust? I'm more than just a peppy face on a billboard. I've got feelings too, and I just wanna help a gal out."

She studied D.Va's genuine hurt expression before giving in. "Then nothing we say leaves this room. I don't like these rumours that they spread."

"My lips are sealed." She mimicked the action of zipping her lips and throwing away the key, before leaning forward and rubbing her gloved hands together. "Now, this boy, Lucio, I presume? When did it happen?"

Her face flushed thinking about it. Never did she think that she would let her feelings fall for such a puny man, let alone an omnic freedom fighter, but he was kind and caring. He didn't discriminate, and worked to make all the new people- herself included- feel welcomed. He was just so small and gentle, and she wanted to hug him like a big Siberian bear.

"Man, you are gonna be one hard case." D.Va's face split into a wide grin, and with horror, she realized she spoke those words out loud.

~

"The team leaving for the mission tomorrow will consist of Ana, Hanzo, Hana, McCree, Lucio and Zarya."

Zarya's head snapped up when she heard Winstion call her name then immediately flickered to where D.Va sat to the side. She had a encouraging smile on her face and both of her thumbs up. Zarya dragged her hand down her face and managed not to groan out loud. She'd bet her world title that the lithe gamer had something to do with the roster.

"It's not a hard mission, just a small event planned for publicizing the new Overwatch in Numbani. A small meet and greet," Winston continued.

What she knew about D.Va for sure now, was that she wasn't the cocky little girl fighting in an adult's war, but instead, and evil mastermind, waiting and hiding, always ready to spring and make her life miserable.

How wonderful Overwatch really was.

~

"Stop staring and close your mouth before he notices," a voice hissed to her right. "If you're trying to be discreet, you're doing a terrible job."

Zarya snaps out her little trance and glances to the side. Ana sat to the side, in the waiting area seats, with a cup of tea in hand, and the violin case, that held her sniper, resting across her lap. "What?"

"I see you watching Mr. Dos Santos, over there." She gestured over to where Lucio was greeting some of his fans, human and omnic alike, with genuine happiness. "You should just go talk to him. Life is short."

She groans again and looks away, picking up a flyer from the Numbani Airport. First D.Va, then the sniper. "Am I that obvious?"

~

"Hey, Zarya, can you help me with something?"

"Hm?" She looks up at Lucio who was smiling down at her. His warm brown eyes bore into hers, making her momentarily forget to answer. "Uh- of course. What is it?"

He points up at the cupboard of the kitchen in the hotel room. "I can't reach something, and you're pretty tall, so uh…."

Zarya stands up from the table and tucks in the chair. She looks into the cupboard and peers around. "What are you looking for?"

"Uhm, a box. It's dark blue with black leaf designs."

She frowns at the nearly empty space, save for a small box tucked into the corner. "With tape that has Hanzo's name on it?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Is this even yours? Knowing Hanzo, he would not thank you for-" She looks down at Lucio, a mistake, and sees his huge puppy eyes looking back at her. His pout seemed to make the entire room darken and his eyes drooped. She sighed wordlessly and handed him the box.

His smile was as bright as the sun, and the entire room brightened. "Thank you, Zarya!" He turned to leave.

_Go talk to him_ , Ana's words rang in her head. _Life is short_. She had to say something, anything. He was here and they were alone. No one would hear.

"Um- Hey, Lucio," Zarya started, scratching the back of her neck. He stopped and looked back at her. C'mon, don't mess this up. "I- um- really like you."

"Aw, thanks!" Lucio grinned at her. "You're pretty great too."

_"_ So _,_ uh _-" Hold yourself together. You can go against all the people who didn't believe that you could lift, but you can't even talk to a person?- "_ Well _,_ since we are in the city, I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat, sometime _."_

"Sounds great to me." The words seemed to have melted a cold ball of ice on her chest, but the next words just melted her hope. He was just too oblivious and kind. "I'll go see if the others wanna come, too."

Even from here she could hear Ana and D.Va clapping their hands over their faces.

~

"You mean he did what?" D.Va fell over with laughter and dramatically wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm gotta go talk to him. Me and Ana gotta do something 'bout this."

As if they had called her, the door opens and the sniper walks in. "It's 'Ana and I," she corrected, slinging her sniper over her shoulder.

"D.Va, this was a secret," Zarya groaned, covering her face. Why did she trust the gamer again? "You weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"Hey- Whoa," D.Va pouted, dropping her bubbly exterior. "I ain't the type to backstab. It was the Sniper Granny that came to me asking if I knew of your feelings for Lucio. Wasn't telling her your secrets if she already knew, so now we're both gonna help you."

Ana nods and smiles at her. "That's true. If anyone knew all the gossip and secrets that everyone kept, it would be Hana."

"How exactly are you going to help me?"

She shouldn't have asked.

~

"So, we found out that you are not the dress type, nor high heels for that matter," D.Va started, dusting her cheekbones with some powder. "Or a heavy makeup person-" she paused again to apply more on her chin, with a small brush- "So, the solution is just a natural complexion-" more powder under her eyebrows- "with gentle eye liner and light lip balm." She gave her face a once over before leaning away. "Voilà!"

Zarya held up a small mirror and looked at herself. She never was one to wear makeup, even in school, rather spending her time in the weight room or gym. "Are you sure about this?"

"Well, you don't like going to fancy dinner places or cooking-" D.Va's mouth quirked up, and she started to pack the makeup away- "So the obvious place to go is the movies! I've got everything set. VIP seats, the best viewing row, and Lucio's favourite movie."

"What- how much would that cost?"

"Don't worry yourself, it's on me. Anything for Lucio," D.Va flashed her a smile. "Also because McCree now owes me a hundred dollars, and I'm like dead rich." Zarya gave her a blank stare so she continued. "My fans approve and they started a fund for you."

"Your fans-" Realization dawned on her face. "You mean you told them, and McCree?" The entire world must know by now.

D.Va must have seen the apprehension on her face and quickly cut in. "Hey, whoa. I kept my word. It was Lucio that told everyone that you asked him to the movies," she assured. "He wanted them to know."

That wasn't very assuring.

~

"Relax, breath in, breath out. You'll be fine."

Lucio looking up at McCree. "You sure?" He didn't feel fine. He was going to be sick. "What if I mess up? Say something that might offend her?"

"Hey," the cowboy snorted. "You're Mr. Optimistic, not me. What happened to 'we can do anything, as long as we do it together'?"

He sighed and leaned back into the seat of the rented car. "We grew up with completely different backgrounds. I fought for omnic rights my entire life, while she fought against them. This might not work out."

McCree snorted again. "Do you want me to give ya some encouragement or not?" Lucio nodded and he continued. "Well, Hana texted me already, and she says Zarya's already here, and waitin', so you best get goin' 'less you want to seem like you chickened out."

"Okay," Lucio took a deep breath. "I can do this. It's gonna be just fine." He put his hand on the door handle before turning back to McCree. "I can't do this!"

"Keep goin', buddy. Just open the door and take one step out."

~

Zarya saw Lucio approach, and immediately forgot all the things she rehearsed in her head just mere moments ago. What was she going to say again?

_Just stay calm,_ D _._ Va's voice rang in her head _. He's probably nervous too._

If he was, he was definitely very good at hiding it. Lucio's hands were tucked into his jean pockets, his crossfade suit and prosthetic roller blades were traded off for simpler prosthetics and running shoes. He wore a hoodie with the Overwatch symbol emblazoned over the shoulder and a shirt inside with his signature DJ-frog on it. He looked content, his stance lax and a bright smile on his face, like he'd rather do nothing else in the world.

"Hey."

Now with his smile directed at her, Zarya felt more nervous than ever. He could probably she how stiff she was in her muscle t-shirt and jacket. She fidgeted nervously with the buttons on her sleeve. She didn't fit in here, with all the civilians, even with the casual clothes on. She was still a head taller than most of the omnics and humans at the theatre. "Uh- hi."

"Let's go get popcorn! The movie's gonna start soon." Lucio grabbed her sleeve and pulled her towards the brightly lit booth in the centre of the lobby area. "Do you want a drink, too?"

"Oh my god, no way!" Zarya's head whips around to locate where the peppy, high pitched voice came from. It was the lady standing at the register of the booth. "You're Lucio! I'm such a big fan," she gushes.

Zarya literally could not take her eyes off of her. She looked like a colour themed cartoon character. Her hair was green, her lips were coloured green, and her eyes had green contacts. Even her eyes were lined with green eyeliner. Her name tag read 'Elsie' in green cursive, and her green shirt was tucked under the black theatre collar shirt she wore.

Lucio chatted easily with 'Elise' and signed a picture that she had of him. And her phone, and the green shirt she wore, then she asked him for selfie. He seemed so at ease around people, while Zarya would never be able to just 'chat' or make small talk with others. She was most confident face to face when giving orders.

"You know, everyone was so sad when you decided to break up with D.Va." This sentence jerked her out of her thoughts, and she glared at her. Elsie, not taking the hint, just smiled and met her gaze. "You guys were such a cute couple. Who's this? Oh, it's that Russian weightlifter! Doesn't she like, kill omnics? Like, isn't dating her like, against your morals or someth-"

"We'll just take a large popcorn please," Lucio spoke lightly, his voice cold. His face, which was smiling just seconds ago, was blank, and his usually warm brown eyes were frosty, freezing his 'fan' in place.

"Oh- Uh, sure. Right away." Elsie didn't say another word and scooped them a bag of popcorn and two drinks. Her face was flushed red, as she turned around and handed the items to him.

"I'll pay," Zarya spoke interrupting the silence.

Lucio looked up at her, his face softening. "No, it's fine. I'm kinda rich so-"

"I asked you here," she stated firmly before handing the bill to the Elise. She quietly took the money and quietly handed back the change. "So I'll pay. You can pay next time."

He smiled again, seemingly warming the frosty atmosphere. "So, there's gonna be a next time?"

Zarya snorted and took the large bag of popcorn from him. "Let's see how good this movie is first."

~

Lucio looked up at Zarya who was seated next to him. She was watching the movie intently though the 3D glasses, and didn't seem to notice him watching her.

Miraculously, he managed not to make a fool of himself and keep his words in a straight line, but now, with nothing else to distract him, Lucio worries. Did she see him shaking? He can't even remember what he said to her before the lady at the register interrupted them. Zarya just seemed so cool and collected, like nothing bothered her. She didn't seem nervous at all, standing all straight and stoic.

He wrung his hands together in front of him and hoped that she wouldn't notice.  _Just focus on the movie. You'll be fine._

He just hoped.

~

"Maybe we shouldn't have ordered such a large popcorn." They stood there in the lobby with the half full bag of popcorn in her hands.

"Perhaps," Zarya sighed. They didn't talk the entire movie, and she hoped that the movie would distract her from her thoughts, but now she worries that he might think that she didn't care or was distant with him. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Oh, yeah. It was pretty great." A note of uncertainty touched Lucio's voice, worrying her. Did he not like the movie? Maybe D.Va was wrong, and this wasn't his favourite. "I- uh, have to admit something."

Zarya frowned, hoping that he didn't notice concerned she was. "What's wrong?" Perhaps he did like the movie but didn't want to see it with her? Maybe he only came with her to be polite.

He didn't meet her gaze. "I was pretty nervous coming here with you-" Lucio paused, then his eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that! I ment that I was nervous going on a actual date with someone because I've never been on one before."

"You've never- did you not go places with D.Va?"

"Yeah-" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly- "but it was all planned for the public. Hana wanted to do a social experiment to see how people reacted when we acted like close lovers then broke up. It was nothing serious."

Understanding dawned on her. "So, it was an act." He was nervous after all, just like her. Perhaps she had nothing to worry about, then.

"Yep. So I worried that I might be really awkward or something, cause, you know, it's my first time." Lucio grinned up at her. "And I kinda got scared that I might offend you somehow."

"You weren't the only one that was nervous," Zarya laughed, smiling. "Then we both have something to work on if this is going to work."

He smiled cheekily at her. "So, we have something?"

She snorts and returns his smile. "If you wish."

~

"Yesss! High five me!" Hana turned to the cowboy sitting next to her. "Mission Bass Cannon is a success!"

"Quiet down before they hear you," McCree hissed, pulling her back behind the cover of the arcade stand. 

She wriggled out of his grasp and peaked back at the two, who were talking. Hana pulled out her phone and launched her streaming app. "Hey, guys!" She grinned at the camera. "Another successful mission. Next time we'll be lookin' at the flying moms. For now- D.Va out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty if you caught the chapter 1 reference. Ending so cringy I'm crying. I actually can't write in Zarya's perspective so @geld-mit-uns I'm sorry. 
> 
> [This took a bit too long. I screwed up, okay? I haven't been feeling well for the past week, then school started up again and I'm burried up a mountain of homework. So damn tired of this world. Jeez. I just want to sleep and never wake up. I'm acting all emo and depressed again :") Y'all deserve better.] 
> 
> Well, one down, four to go… (I'm so sorry that this is taking so long. I don't want to make it seemed rushed but I'm not in a really good place right now.)


	15. Dreams: Talon!Genji/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare, dragons, comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Reaper/Genji
> 
> Talon!Genji au.  
> (Also, he's blind)

Genji woke with a shudder and stumbled out of the bed. It was the same dream again. The dragons. Not his though. His were green. These ones were blue. He could still hear their roars echoing in his head as they screamed and raked their claws across his back.

Where was he? He took a few more steps and his hip collided with the sink. He hissed in pain. He wished he could see.

He reached up and detached his two masks, first exposing his eyes and nose then his mouth. Genji looked up to where he knew the mirror was and ran his fingers across the scars on his face. He wanted to see what he had become. He missed his old self, his flesh, his bones- everything. He was a monster now. Not man, not machine. Stuck in limbo seemingly forever. He felt tears pool in his eyes.

Something moved behind him and he jumped when two hands rested on his shoulders. The claws of Reaper's gloves scared him for a second, making him think it was the dragons.

"Come back to bed," Reaper breathed in his ear. "It's a long day tomorrow."

"I'm a monster," Genji choked out. "You deserve so much better."

"No, Genji. I think you are beautiful." Reaper traced his hand across his back, making him shiver. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He turned to face Reaper. "Why do you accept me like this? I don't deserve you."

"It's because no one else will. I will be here for you. No matter what."

Genji fell asleep that night more peacefully than he could remember. He didn't wake up alone the next morning, for the first time. No dragons haunted his dreams that night, and he believed Reaper. He wouldn't lie to him.

Right?


	16. Request: Bloodlust: Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two requests in one! ~~I'm just lazy lol~~
>
>> Slush102  
> An AU where Angela is a mad murder. A few years after the fall of the Swiss base she's seen and done things that changed her to a psychopathic muderer. And she's hunting down remaining Overwatch members. 
> 
>   
> And from my other fic, [the fine lines between Love and Hate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480068/chapters/21449837)
>
>> Muchtrash  
> Hey could u do like an au thing to how Mercy got into Talon because she was like a crazy psycho murderer instead and like killed people from Overwatch with Reaper? Sorry if this is a lot AND you don't have to do this if you want but like this idea came into my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING!** This chapter contains graphic descriptions of violence, implied brainwashing, gore, and a bunch of major character deaths
> 
> Relationships (not main focus of story): implied Pharah/Mercy, implied Genji/Mercy, implied Soldier 76/Mercy

~

Her entire world came crashing down, precisely at the moment it almost literally did. The explosion shook the entire building, the walls collapsing and the lights flickering out.

Angela was with her patients at the time, when the wall imploded behind her, sending her across the room. She found out that had indeed saved her life when she was thrown under a desk as the pieces of concrete rained down on the rest, sending people screaming in pain. The whole world was a blur to her. She remembered blood. Her head had hit the hard edge of the desk top, gashing a cut across her forehead. Blood ran into her eyes, blinding her for a second. The entire structure creaked, before it had all came crashing down as well.

The lights went out, and she couldn't remember the rest.

~

The world was deathly quiet, as Angela picked her way across the rubble strewn on the floor. They were all dead, all the people in the medical ward. Body parts were spread across the floor, blood stained the floor and the walls. Sunlight filtered weakly through the hole in the ceiling, accompanied by the blue sky.

It was a beautiful day for the horrendous events that had occurred.

She scoured the entire base, checking everywhere for signs of life. She passed bodies, familiar ones. Friends. Partners. Co-workers. They were all dead.

The air was too still, the scent of death tainting the walls and the floors.

She finally made it to the central command room, where she knew Jack and Gabriel were last. If anyone would have survived, it was them. Of all people, they wouldn't have died, would they? They were supersoldiers. Trained and experimented to withstand and survive the worst of the worst.

Angela saw a familiar boot sticking out from beneath a concrete slab. It was black and gritty, something that distinctly shouted Gabriel's name. Blood was pooled around it. He couldn't be dead, could he? She pushed and pulled at the slab resting above his body, refusing to accept the plain truth.

It was just much too heavy. She collapsed next to it, her fingers bleeding with the effort. Maybe she could try and pull him out from the side. She removed all the blocks of concrete blocking the area where his boot stuck out, tears streaming out of her eyes at the effort.

She managed to clear out a big enough hole and took hold of the boot. Using all her weight, she leaned back and pulled. His body came out surprisingly easy, making her fall backwards. She looked down at the limb in her hands, and much to her horror, she hadn't pulled him from the rubble, but just decapitated his leg from his body. Blood poured from he stump, drenching her hands in the sticky liquid. She backed away, horrified, and dropped the leg. She had to to something, anything. She tried again on the other side, digging away at the rubble with her hands until a few of her nails fell off. The pain was all numb to her.

It was no use, yet she couldn't give up now. She found a metal pole to the side, probably from a chair that had broke. It seemed sturdy enough. With it, she broke into the rubble, using it like a spear, breaking through the rocks that covered where Gabriel's head should be.

The stick broke at some point, but she didn't care. She found blood stained rocks and saw a black piece of cloth admis the rubble. Angela cleared the rest away, ignoring the stinging pain in her hands. She had found him.

But he was dead.

There was no denying it that he was. Gabriel's usual dark brown skin was cold and paler than usual. Blood pooled from where multiple concrete pieces had punctured through his chest, right where his heart was.

She could still save him, right? Her medical research supposedly could resurrect a person with the right calibrations. It was a risky experiment for sure, knowing that this was the first time attempting it without a trial and error. She had a limited time already, knowing that he had been dead for more than half an hour.

A passing thought of doubt crossed her mind. He already had been brain dead for twenty-seven minutes. What if it didn't work? What if he was different? She pushed the thoughts to the side. She had to try.

Angela now wishes that she hadn't.

~

The first responders came too late, finding her kneeling admis the rubble of the once, glorious Overwatch Headquarters. Her eyes and cheeks were puffy from crying. Gabriel was long gone by then, even the bloody trail that had followed him out had seemingly evaporated. She knew it was the nanites, forming and regathering back to his body.

They pitied her, seeing her as she was. They took her in, the lone survivor of the disastrous event. Told her that she was in shock. Made her stay in the hospital until her hands and head and healed. Her mind never really did. Discharged and given compensation from the UN. Taken her statement for what happened then left her alone.

She was back in her appartement, alone and afraid. Knowing that Gabriel was still running wild out there, probably searching, waiting.

Angela holed up in her apartment, not wanting to face another person. The TV was always on, reciting and repeating again and again, the events that happened that day. Duty called, she couldn't stay away forever. She packed her bags and left, there was still so much she could try and do, with or without Overwatch. maybe she could try and set up a field hospital somewhere.

The TV was still on, the day she left. Investigators had come back from scouring the area. The explosion was from the inside, from the central command room. The entire building had been rigged with explosives.

They blamed Blackwatch. They blamed Gabriel. They blamed the UN for not overseeing all the crimes that were committed. Everyone was blamed. Everyone but Jack. Jack 'Golden Boy' Morrison.

Neither of the Blackwatch or Overwatch leaders were found.

~

Her hands were blistering under the intense heat of the water. Despite wearing gloves at the time, she could still feel the blood on her hands. Warm, wet, and pulsing with life. She could still remember the look on McCree's face when she shot at him. Not intentionally of course.

The recall had gone out, yet she did not answer. She had no reason to. Overwatch was shut down for a reason, probably better for it to stay that way. Her own lame excuse burned in her ears. Whoever had made the call must have sent him to go find her. Now he was dead.

Angela was working late at night, when the door opened. No one at the medical facility was still here, she made sure of that. The only other people that would want her was Talon. They had come at her with threats, bribes and offers for her service, before. This time was probably no different. Or perhaps they had finally sent an assassin. If they couldn't have her research, no one could, was the usual mindset of everyone nowadays.

When the door opened, she reacted instantly, pulling out her pistol, which she working on, and firing it off. Only then did she notice who it was.

"Angie-?" McCree stumbled back in pain, clutching the wound on his shoulder. His eyes were wide open with surprise and his face was twisted in pain.

"McCree?" It couldn't be him. It can't. The bullets in her gun normally wouldn't have killed anyone, just stunning them enough so she could get away. But these ones, they were special. Infused with the nanomachine samples that were similar to the ones that she had made Reaper with, but tweaked a bit for more violent measures. It's purpose was to break down the person's body and kill them from the inside.

She never had meant to use it, just wanted to see if it work, if it was possible to make the nanites have the reverse affect and heal someone from far away. Ana had once joked that she would love to have a healing sniper, before she died, and she was just seeing what she could do.

McCree died in her hands that night, 3:43 am, glassy eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. The nanites ate away at his skin, exposing the white bone, but he was already long dead before that. In the end, she didn't even have a body to bury. Just blood, everywhere. She washed his blood stained serape and hat, and threw his revolver into her desk drawer.

She killed him, and he was like a brother to her. Angela threw a bucket of water over the mess and cried herself to sleep that night, until she was sure that she could cry no more.

She wouldn't even dare to face the others now.

~

They sent another one, or rather, she came looking for him. There was a knock on the door around noon, and buried in her work, Angela called them in, saying the door was unlocked.

"Where is he?" The door slammed open, sending the rack hanging off of it, smashing into the wall. "What did you do to him?"

She looked up, startled, and met the Egyptian's brown eyes, the tattoo around Fareeha's eye that she once admired from afar, glared daggers at her. "W-what?"

"McCree." The eyes bore into her own, and she was sure that Fareeha knew. "What happened to him?"

"I-" She couldn't go on. What was there to say, what could she say at this point? Nothing would make it sound like she was innocent, or had nothing to do with him. Oh, McCree? Yeah, I killed him. It's okay it was just an accident, a voice mocked inside of her head.

Fareeha continued to stare hard into her eyes. "He's dead, isn't he?" No response. Even if she wanted to, she wasn't sure if she could even put together a sentence without breaking down. Her jaw trembled, and the guilt for sure showed on her face. "Fucking knew it." The other woman turned away, walking towards the open windows and gripping the windowsill. Her knuckles were white. "How?"

"What?"

"How did it happen." Fareeha voice sounded controlled, but with a underlying grief and anger. "McCree would know better than to walk into one of Talon's traps. He was smart. He would have made sure there was no danger before coming to you."

Angela had gotten up, in hopes to approach the other woman, but when Fareeha's gaze swung her way, it froze her to the ground. Her eyes were ablaze with anger and hurt. She knew that McCree was really close to her when she was younger, almost like siblings, and even more so then Angela and McCree themselves.

Her throat went dry. "N-not here. We don't know who could be—"

"Then when?" Fareeha snarled. Her face was still a mask of calm and serenity, but it didn't fool her. It was the eyes that always betrayed one's thoughts. "Just tell me what happened."

"I-" she couldn't go on, even like this. Angela felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it," Fareeha's voice lost its hard edge. "It was you who did it. "You killed him!" The accusation hit her like a whip, making her take a step back. Fareeha jabbed and finger at her. "And to think that I once-" The Egyptian's head suddenly jerked up, like a cat listening to a sound. "Do you hear that?" Right when the words left her mouth, the wall imploded, an explosion making her ears ring. "Down!"

Angela was tackled to the ground, as the pieces of concrete rained down above them. She was shielded from most of it, by Fareeha's own body, but a cut still managed to gash through her arm, blood soaking the fabric of the lab coat she wore. The ringing in her ears stopped, as well as the concrete, yet there was still a warm liquid running down the side of her face.

A coppery tang filled the room, an unmistakable smell, yet the blood was not her own. "Fareeha?" No response. The woman above her didn't move, her chin jabbing awkwardly into Angela's forehead. "Fareeha!" As gentle as she could, she pushed Fareeha off of herself and sat herself up. "No, no, no- please!"

A endless stream of blood seemed to be pouring out of the side of her head, soaking through her raven black hair. She didn't want to, but she saw the white bits of bone within the blood, mixing with the pool of blood on the floor. If she parted her hair, she knew that her skull must have been crushed by a piece of debris. She was alive. Her chest still continued to rise and fall, and she miraculously opened her eyes. Her beautiful features were twisted in pain, her eyes layering with it, yet she still tried to move.

"No, stay still! I have to stop the blood, please!" Angela worked desperately at tearing strips from her coat when Fareeha moved again, her eyes, which seemed to be pleading for something, looked into the distance. Her jaw moved, but no sound came out, and she raised her hand towards the doctor. She thought that she was going to caress her face, but instead, with all the effort that she could muster, Fareeha pushed her out of the way, one last time.

Her head hit the side of the desk, just as a shot rang out, burning a hole between the other woman's eyes. "Fareeha!" Horror overtook her at this moment. She knew that she was dead. Gone. Just like that. Anger and rage filled the hollow space in her head, and she turned, spotting a man in the distance, and gun raised at her.

She didn't know what happened after that, but a sickening, squelching thud brought her back to the present. Her hands were wrapped around the man's neck, his face bloody and unidentifiable. All his features seemed erased from his face, and blood pooled from the back of his head. She saw bits of his brain spilling from a, seemingly 'crack' in his skull. With horror, Angela let go of his neck, letting it hit the floor with a dull thud. She tried to stand, but the floor seemed to shift underneath her. Bile rose in her throat, and her last meal's contents came right back up.

What did she do?

She sat back on her legs, looking at the two bodies next to her. Without doubt, they were both dead, but she still crawled over to Fareeha's prone body.

Her brown eyes were still open, glassy and staring into the distance. Blood had pooled around her, flowing from her head wound and where some rubble had punctuated her back. Her hair was matted to her head, swept to the side from the blood flowing from the bullet wound between her eyes.

She was dead, but there was a chance, wasn't there? She had been working on her resurrection technology for the past decade since Reaper. It had definitely been improved and stabilized the function of the nanomachines. Despite all that, it was still risky. She hadn't dare test her technology on a live subject, fearing that what happened to Reaper would repeat itself.

She loved Fareeha, without a doubt. Could she risk bringing another monster into the world? One that would hate her for what she had done? Risk repeating past mistakes?

Angela already knew the answer and shakily got to her feet, stumbling into the dimly lit corridor. The lights had gone out, most likely because of the explosion. She reached her room and cleaned the blood off of herself. Only then did she remember her own wound and stitched herself up, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

She donned the Valkyrie suit and folded the wings neatly to her back, then threw a coat over it. The rest of her more important belongs went into the duffle bag next to her, the frames of many pictures clinking together as they were thrown into the bag.

She couldn't stay here in the hospital. Not anymore.

She left that night, hugging her coat to herself, her gun heavy in her pocket as the police sirens wailed in the distance, heading towards the crime scene. She felt like a criminal, running from all the evidence, but perhaps that's all she was now.

Just another case ready to be caught.

~

"I can help you. Just listen to me."

So many more months have passed, and she wasn't even sure how many lives she had taken at this point. Sure, they were assassins. Sure, they were sent to kill her. Perhaps they weren't the best people, but it didn't make her any less guilty. She didn't flinch anymore when the blood splattered over her, nor did she hesitate when pulling trigger. But now, she did.

There was nothing to shoot, no one to place at the other end of the gun. It didn't feel safe.

"Why would I trust you?" Angela looked around, her muscles tense. "There is nothing in Talon for me. It's an organization of criminals."

The voice scoffed. "Like you aren't one, doctor. Whatever you had done with Gabriel Reyes hardly seemed legal, let alone innocent. How many of our assassins have you put down? McCree? We are one in the same. We can help each other."

"Who are you?" She froze at the accusions. "How did you know that?"

"Me? I'm a friend. No information is unaccessible to me." The voice paused, as if thinking something over. "In fact, I'll show you a sign of good faith. There's someone at the door, fully armed. They have a mask on, but it's pretty recognizable."

"Who?"

"Ever heard of the 'Shrike'?" The voice took her silence as a no. "She's an assassin that's been bothering Talon for a while. Some say that she's ruthless against her targets but her allies are her weakness. No one knows who she is, but she never misses her mark. Looks like you're next."

With that, the voice seemed to leave. The sudden silence made the ominous click of the door lock seem louder than it actually was, shocking her into action. Angela dove behind the nearest piece of furniture, a desk, and scrabbled for her gun. The door opened silently, save for the slight squeak of the hinges. Light footfalls passed her cover and she threw herself forward, her gun ready. Surprise was the key. Most assassins did not expect her to strike first, thinking her as the peaceful diplomat instead. That is when most fell, not knowing how some people are willing to go great lengths to survive. Sadly for her, this time was not as such.

The gun was shot out of Angela's hands- _shot_. She only knew a certain deceased cowboy with that aim. There and then, she knew she had lost.

A slender, frail looking frame slammed into her, gloved hands closing around her neck. Whoever they were, was surprisingly strong, for their slight frame. 'Shrike' was shorter than her, she realized, but supposed size did not matter because she was the one pinned against the wall.

"Doctor Angela Ziegler, what a pleasant surprise. I can only imagine how you managed to climb so high on the bounty list."

"Who sent you," Angela spat, surprising herself with how calm her voice came out.

Her voice, which sounded so familiar, laughed bitterly, sending a chill down her spine. "Now, you aren't so lucky. I came on my own terms. Call it curiosity."

"Then what do you want? My research? Money? My technology?" Everyone seemed to be after that, wanting the upper hand in a fight.

"No." Shrike tilted her head at her, the blue triangle visor glinting off the glossy black of her helmet. "The police have you marked as a murder suspect. You were seen leaving the hospital where two victims were reported dead right before the police had arrived. I want to know what happened that night."

"That night?" Despair rose inside of her, even just thinking back to the passed events. "That's none of your business. Who's to say where I can go and what I can do? Certainly not you, with your reputation of an assassin," Angela snorted, trying to feign a tough exterior. But really, she felt like she was breaking even more inside. Piece by piece.

Shrike's voice lost it's calm air, and her voice came out low and threatening. "The targets I go after are not innocent. I only take bounties of men and woman who have taken other's lives in this world." Shirley paused, letting the words sink in. "But you? No, you killed some that were innocent. Some that have never done anything wrong in their lives. Whose to say that Fareeha deserved such fate? Did you kill her?" Her voice rose in volume, and she slammed Angela hard against the wall. "Did you kill her in cold blood- just like you killed McCree?"

Something inside of her snapped, at that moment. A deep burning anger rose out of her core, triggering her to move.

Angela roared- there was no other way to describe the inhuman sound that came out of her mouth- and pushed Shrike away from her, making the smaller woman fall on her back. She pinned her there with one foot, relishing in the sound of something snapping under her shoe.

She grabbed the chair from the desk she had hid behind, and brought it over her head. She swung it down, colliding the legs of the chair with Shrike's helmet, snapping one off. "Whose to say-" She swung it down again, hearing a gasp of pain from underneath her- "that I did it? Whose-" the chair when up and down again- "to say that I wanted this to happen?" The wood started to splinter under her grip, and the woman underneath her let out pained grunts and gasps, yet something drove her forward bringing it down again and again onto Shrike's helmeted head. "Whose to say that- that- all this was my fault?" The splinters dug into her hands, making her drop the chair. She fell forward onto her knees, her chest heaved painfully with each breath.

Only now did she noticed the body under her had gone still, blood pooling around the head. The helmet had cracked on the right side, exposing one eye. The shade of brown the eye was unmistakable, the tattoo of Ra around it even more so.

It was like Fareeha dying all over again. But the tattoo Fareeha had was not of Ra, but of Horus instead, she reminded herself. But that would mean-

The only other person that would have that tattoo was- was Ana herself, Fareeha's mother.

~

It just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. This 'Sombra' who had contacted her and warned her about Shrike, wanted to meet up in Kings Row. Apparently Talon had a mission there, and the hacker had wanted to talk to her in person. It just so happened that Overwatch had caught wind of the operation and come to interrupt it.

Angela was waiting on the roof of a building that Sombra had said to meet, when she heard gunfire on the street below. She saw a streak of green and blue, racing each other as they cut through a crowd of -what she assumed was- Talon soldiers. Tracer and Genji. Always competing. She remembers the first time they spared in the training room, back then. Seems like nothing had changed between them. It made her heart ache with loss, knowing that she probably never see either of them again, unless it was at the opposite ends of a weapon.

She was so distracted by the two in their little deadly dance, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her- or perhaps, there were not footsteps at all.

"Excuse me," someone spoke behind her. Their voice was soft and deep, with a distinctly eastern accent to it. "Why are you here?"

She turned abruptly, barely managing to keep the tails of her coat from revealing her Valkyrie suit underneath.

The man standing in front of her was only half-dressed. Literally. Half of his chest was exposed revealing an intricate tattoo design on his left arm. His face was regal and well kept, with high cheekbones and he was greying at the temples. She pondered at his choice of clothing for a few more seconds before she realized that he had asked her a question. "Why are you here?" She countered, repeating his question back at him.

"It's not safe here for civilians, ma'am," he sighed, arching one delicate brow at her. He definitely didn't know who she was. "There is something going on. You should evacuate the area."

"Is there something dangerous happening?" She asked, feigning interest. Really, she was looking around, trying to see if Sombra was around. "Then why are you here?" She asked, playing coy with a smile on her face. Angela then noticed the design of the tattoo winding around his exposed arm, and dropped her act. He must have noticed the change in her expression.

Dragons. They were blue and gray, winding around his arm with streaks of gold lightning. Any other time, she would have commented on how nice it looked, and how long the intricate patterns must have taken, but not now.

Dragons. They were the symbol and power of the Shimada.

Dragons. Genji had once told her of the tattoo his brother had once, and how it was similar to the one he had on his back. He also told her of the power it carried. It symbolized their history. It was what was needed to summon their dragons in battle.

"It's you." Other times, she might have admired his physic, noting on the lean arms he had which must be used to draw the bow he had. Other times, she might have wondered if the man choose to expose half of his chest in a way to get other people to notice.

This time, she just stared at the tattoo on his arm. This was the man who had tried to murder Genji. This was the man who left him barely clinging to life, needing to replace most of his body to stay alive. She had found Genji, lying on the ground, bleeding out in pain. He had looked her straight in the eyes and rasped through a broken throat, "Kill me."

Anger surged through Angela's body. How could someone do that to another person, let alone their own brother? She never liked violence, but mostly it was other people that forced her hand to wrap around her pistol handle. This time, she had never wanted more than to kill someone, make them suffer for what they did to Genji.

"Are you okay?" He frowned, shifting uncomfortably. He must have noticed her staring.

"Who are you?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Pardon?" That question seemingly came out of nowhere, making him confused.

"I said-" she raised her voice to the beginning of a snarl- "who are you?" She gripped her caduceus pistol under her cloak.

He frowned, taking one step back. "That is none of your concern. I just came to warn you that-"

"Hanzo, isn't it? Hanzo Shimada?" He watched his face carefully, noticing his eyes widen in shock before he hid it behind a calm mask again. It was definitely him. "You look much different from the picture in your youth."

"Pictures?"

"Didn't Genji tell you?" Angela's face darkened. "Or are you still out to kill him?" She didn't know what made her act. Perhaps it was the sudden change in his face or eyes, or maybe the way his arm tensed and he gripped onto his bow.

She shot him right between the eyes just as he started to raise his bow. It clattered to the ground along with the unfired arrow.

The entire world seemed to be moving in slow motion. She could see his eyes rolling upward, showing only the white. She saw him fall forward onto his knees. She saw the bullet pierce through his head, the blood slowly flowing from the wound. Everything reverted back to its original pace and his body thudded to the floor, falling face first with the blood pooling around him.

Angela fell with him, her hands covering her mouth. What had she done? Why had she done it?

No longer could she say she was innocent. No longer could she say that she only killed to protect herself. She was a killer. She was a good for nothing killer, just like the rest. The blood on her hands could never be justified again. She'd remember this for years to come.

"Hanzo?" A faint voice spoke from nowhere. She looked around, looking from where it came from. "Hanzo, where are you?" It was an earpiece that Hanzo had worn. She took it off and pressed it to her own ear. It crackled back to life.

"Nīsan?" It was Genji. Her heart broke hearing his voice. She remembered all the nights they spent together, taking walks or just staring at the stars. He was always there to comfort her, and vise-versa. "I'm going to find him. I have his location."

It wasn't long before she heard the quiet sound of footsteps and saw him appear from the side of the building. He was just how she remembered him, green lights and gray armour, save for the blood coating his body. "Angela?" She turned to look a him, still next to Hanzo with a hand covering her mouth and tears streaming from her eyes. He came closer, looking down at Hanzo.

"H-he's dead," she managed out. "I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry."

"Nīsan." He stared down at Hanzo's body, unmoving. He didn't say another word and just stared. It seemed like minutes passed before he looked at her and finally spoke. "Did you do this?" His voice was raspy and choked.

"I-I didn't…" A gun fired off, saving her from answering and Genji fell forward with a cry of pain.

A woman stood behind him, dressed in a purple cloak with tight blue-purple leggings. Hair on one side of her head was shaved off, revealing cybernetics embedded into her head. Her dyed purple hair was draped on one side, framing her slender face. She smiled down at Angela. "Hey. Sorry if I was a bit late. I'm Sombra. You ready to go?"

She stared up at her, uncomprehending. "What about Genji?"

Sombra looks down at the cyborg. "Oh, he'll live. I already contacted some screwed up Talon scientists. They've got some plans for him so just leave it to them to bring him. Let's not waste time. They'll come for these two soon enough."

'They'. Overwatch. She can't let them find her now.

~

She didn't know why she had volunteered to take care of Genji's reconditioning, but she did. So far, it had worked. He didn't even recognize her, as far as she knew. He would sometimes stare at her as she walked by the room he was held in, saying nothing as his head followed her movements.

Sometimes she felt guilt, seeing him strapped down on a table, tubes and wires sticking out of his head, neck and shoulders. He was her friend. But she brushed it off, saying that it was better. Better that he was here, rather than dead. Better that Talon had decided to keep him alive. Better that she had someone she knew by her side. Better than in Overwatch, trying fight for a better world, for hope.

Angela didn't know what that word ment anymore.

She entered the room and smiled at him as he stared dully ahead. No reaction again. He'd been like this for two days now. She raised her clipboard, jotting down another note, reminding herself to lower the amount off drugs going into his systems. Perhaps she'll finally finish her science project today.

~

Reaper lay at her feet, still and unmoving, the whiffs of nanomachines still wafting off his body. There wasn't even any blood. He'd be gone by the morning, she knew, the cells in the body breaking down with nothing to regenerate them back up. His entire chest cavity caved in, exposing what was left of his ribs and organs. It was all blacked, like someone had taken a torch to Reaper's innards.

Angela shook her head and sighed. This 'thing' was not the same man as Gabriel Reyes, the man she had tried to save. Instead he had become feral, feeding on the souls of others as he struggled to regain himself. The now still body was nothing like that man she once knew, so full of life and loving, like a father. Harsh but kind at the same time. Despite the fact that Reaper was not dead, he was not alive. It wasn't actually him. The resurrection had not gone as planed, and the result was a failed experiment.

The way that Reaper could dissipate into a cloud of gas, then rebuild his body again fascinated her, but a failed experiment was a failed one, and it had to be put down. She knew that bullets wouldn't kill him, nor would blades. The next solution was shock. Even a small one had drastic effects on nanomachines. A high enough voltage would stop his heart, stop the nanites traveling in his blood. No circulation, no regeneration. Simple as that. No one would miss the psychopathic mercenary, and no one really knew him. He would only exist in her notes.

She remembers when he woke up on his table, back at the Swiss headquarters, watching as his body knit itself back together. He had came to, coughing and thrashing in pain. She tried to hold him down, help him but he didn't want it. Gabriel had looked her in the eyes, right before he died again, and became Reaper.

What she gave him was a gift. Something that cannot be done again, yet he took it like she had killed him herself. She had no regrets now, looking at the body below her.

Talon wouldn't even question his death, probably preferring not having to pay the wraith. Every mission that Reaper had failed only seemed to annoy the higher ups even more. They never knew why he always somehow managed to fail the missions, even if the odds were tipped in his favour, but she did. Each and every one was orchestrated by her. Tipping off Overwatch about the Doomfist gauntlet, putting the thought of befriending Katya Volskaya into Sombra's head, even when he raided Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Who would even think that they could win against a 500 pound gorilla?

She took a sample of his flesh and left, turning away from the past. Turning away from her past.

Let the memories of Gabriel Reyes rest in peace.

~

Was this what Overwatch had become? Filled with children- dreamers? The organization she once looked up to, utterly disgusted her. How far close to the end of their stick they must be to recruit children? Dreamers? People with 'visionaries of a greater world'? She was once like them, thinking this world could be saved. They paved their own path, towards their demise. They'll get what they deserve in the end.

Angela tsked and sighed, putting down the tablet. She turned to Talon's latest captive, the legendary 'Soldier 76' himself. "How are you doing, Jack? It's been a long time." She smiled at him, but it never reached her eyes. Not anymore.

Soldier 76 didn't respond, his mask staring blankly at her. She didn't like how it covered his face. It didn't let her see his face, his reaction.

"Your past medical checkup was way overdue," she continued, walking towards him. "How careless of you. It's only been ten years, Jack. Why did it seem like you aged thirty? The enhancement program must have taken a toll on your body. Being a super soldier has its side effects, I told them. No one ever listened to me back then." She removed his mask, undoing the latches at the back. "I wonder what they'll say now, but they are all already dead."

"Why?" He looked up at her, his faded blue eyes meeting her unchanged, icy ones, for the first time in years. "Why join with Talon? What happened to you, Angela?"

"Oh, he talks!" She giggled, grabbing his chin and inspecting his face, and the multiple scars going across it. "I thought your vocal cords had been damaged along with your eyes from the explosion."

Soldier 76 frowned, trying to pull away, but his arms and legs that were bound to the chair he was on, kept him from moving too much. "I don't understand. You fought for the world. You wanted to help it. Why are you doing this now?"

"You don't understand?" She scoffed. "No one does. Open your eyes, Jack. Overwatch had failed. We tried to do what's right, but we just got stabbed in the back each time. Each time we save the populace, they come and tell us what we did wrong. 'We didn't respond fast enough', or 'we didn't help enough'. They are ungrateful, even after the Omnic Crisis. I had enough of that. They deserve what's coming to them."

"Listen to yourself!" Soldier shouted. "The Angela I knew would never-"

"The Angela you knew had been long dead," she spat out. "She died along with Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. She died with Overwatch. She died when all her hopes and dreams for the world was ripped from her fingers." Her voice broke, and she turned away from him. "She died when she was abandoned by everyone she ever cared about."

"What do you mean?" Soldier asked softly. She could imagine the fatherly concern on his face.

"You, Ana, McCree, Genji. Hell, even Gabriel. You all left me alone." She turned back to him, trying to blink back the tears. "You all could have come back, but you didn't. You, Ana and Gabriel never died, just never returned. Genji and McCree just ran off, when I needed them most."

"Angela, I didn't know," he started, his brows creasing together. "I didn't want to come back. It was better for the world to believe that I was dead. I didn't think of anyone else at the time, but I can't change what I've done. Let me help you, Angela. I am here now."

"Yes." Angela smiled down at him, her cold eyes meeting his. "You are here, as well as Gabriel, Ana, Fareeha and McCree. They are all in a better place now, somewhere no one can hurt them."

"What?"

"They're safe, Jack. Don't worry." She continued to smile. "Genji is with us as well. I fixed him up and he sees now. None of them will ever leave me again."

"What do you mean?" Soldier frowned, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean by they are all here? They're dead."

"You'll understand soon. I'll fix you up and you'll see the world as I do." Angela grabbed him roughly, pulling him forward and kissed him, until he was left breathless. She pulled away, watching his flushed face. He was too shock to even reply. "I'll fix you up too, Jack, then we'll go for the rest of Overwatch. We can all be one happy family, all together again, and no one will ever leave, ever again."

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Slush102 for this idea. hope u didn't mind that i combined two requests in this one?
> 
> i love the idea of psychopath mercy as a ball of string thats slowly unravelling. i might just have to write more ;)


	17. Blackwatch boys: McGenji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darts, compitition, fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: McCree/Genji
> 
> (It's a short one cuz I haven't done one of these in a while.)

"Can't sleep?" McCree looked up from the holopad opened up in front of him, startled. Genji always walked silently, which wasn't so great for him since Blackwatch was filled with trigger-happy people who don't do well with being startled. 

"Imma hafta go make ya a cat bell if yer just gonna be walkin' around all silent-like," he snorts. "One of these days someone'll blow yer head off and not even notice."

"As if they even could," the ninja snorts, seating himself comfortably on the table, his red eyes boring into his own. 

"Genji, look 'ere, it's fer yer safety," McCree sighed, looking at the cyborg. He admits that maybe he stared a bit too long at his exposed arm. "Ya can do all yer ninja mumbo jumbo and jump ten feet in the air, but ya ain't fast enough to dodge a bullet. You'll be killed." 

"Is that a challenge I hear??" 

"Well, in that case, yer on." The cyborg was in for one hell of a fight.

-

Reyes walked into the kitchen, a cup of coffee one hand and a mission report in the other. As the automatic sliding doors opened, he looked up in surprise, hearing the gunfire coming from inside. McCree and Genji were at each others throats, brawling it out just like they would during training. 

"Whoa, what do you think you two are doing?" He shouts, interrupting the two. They pull away from each other, their respective weapons still pointed at each other. 

"Ha! I gotcha, Genji," McCree laughs in triumph. Peacekeeper, his revolver, was jammed under the fleshy part of the cyborg's chin, between his jaw and neck. "Ya ain't that fast."

"Are you sure about that, mister cowboy?" Genji raised one of his eyebrows and made a downward geasture with his head. He was definitely smiling under his mask. McCree looked down in horror, upon seeing the cyborg's sword resting between his legs. The sharp edge of the blade was pressed against his crotch. 

"Whoa there!" McCree lowered his gun and took a step back, raising both of his hands. "It's one thing to go for a man's life, but it's another to go for his goods. I'll be needing those tonight as well."

"Why?" Genji smirked in reply. "I can't see you picking up any ladies anytime soon."

The cowboy laughed. "No, it won't be ladies that I'll be pickin' up. I've got someone else in mind."

"Who? I doubt anyone would even want to kiss that prickly beard of yours," the cyborg mocks. 

"Okay, that's enough of this lovefest," Reyes interrupts. "I've got a better competition in mind. One that will grind on your nerves and break even the strongest of men."

-

"Darts. Seriously?" McCree sighed, picking up one of the darts. "I'm a Deadeye, and he gives us a darts challenge."

"So what?"

"He's almost guaranteeing that I will win," McCree snorts, looking over at the cyborg. 

Genji gets up and walked over to him, standing chest to chest with the cowboy. "Why? Because you think I'm bad at aiming?"

McCree smirks at him. "Your aim can't compare to mine. No one's can. I just wanna beat ya in a fair fight."

"Oh, no. Ana-san's and can match yours anyday." Genji shook his head. "And for the matter of fact, I think I can hold my own against you in darts."

"Why's that?" 

"Let's see here," the cyborg starts in amusement. "Your choice of weapon is that little peashooter right there."

"It ain't a lil' peashooter! It's a revolver-"

"Yes, I know. You named it Peacekeeper. That cute. But, darts are thrown by hand, and you shoot people with a gun."

"So?"

"This." Genji flicks his wrist and three shuriken slide out from his arm and rest between his fingers. "I throw objects everyday, on a daily basis. We both know how well you can throw these."

Realization dawns on McCree, but he'd dig his own grave before he'd go and admit that the cyborg was right. "But ya ain't never thrown a dart before. Throwin' ya lil' ninja stars ain't the same."

"And you haven't either."

"So that ain't give ya no advantage, none."

"I didn't say that I did." Genji's red eyes gleamed at him, ever the smart one. "I just merely said that I could hold my own against you."

McCree sure as hell didn't know how to throw darts, but he'd go down fightin'. 

-

"Why did you even suggest that idea?"

Reyes looks over at Morrison, who was seated next to him, watching the screen. They were both looking at the cowboy and cyborg frolicking around in the recreational room, seeing who could outmatch the other's aim. 

"Why not? They've both got big enough egos to try anything," he simply replied as he watched McCree climb onto a box to throw a dart. It had been going on for hours no, and Reyes was sure that they'd punch a hole through the dartboard.

Throw the dart from twenty-five meters away, throw it blindfolded- they seemed to have endless new ideas on how to throw the darts. Each time, they would both hit dead center on the board. No winner, and they kept going. 

"They'll never stop," Morrison sighed. "Neither of them would admit to losing to the other."

"Reminds me of us, back then."

Morrison looked over to him. "Yeah. It kinda did."

They continued watching the two, competing at a endless game. Neither of them could outmatch the other. Two people, with completely different backgrounds, playing the same game. They both made jokes and laughed with each other, like nothing else existed. 

"They should get a room," Morrison commented.

"Already way ahead of you."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't a ending for this. I randomly thought of it and threw it in here. Praise to the Genji Blackwatch/Raiden skin. 
> 
> (Props to anyone who caught that GI Joe movie reference. It was a eh movie but at least the fighting scenes were decent.)


	18. Request: High School: Gency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > ~~~~Dragnix101  
>  Ok I have a couple of ideas, so I hope you don't mind writing some of them  
> Gency- highschool au, where Genji after practice walks in on Anglea while she's taking a shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Genji\Mercy
> 
> (Part 1 of 3 requests)

-

"Shimada, that's enough for today. Off the field, now."

Genji looks up at Coach Reyes, still clutching his bloody nose in his hand. The people surrounding him, who were asking if he was okay, parted, letting the soccer coach walk into the crowd. "I'm fine. I can still-"

"No." He offers Genji his hand and pulled him back to his feet. "We got a big game tomorrow against the golden boy scouts. I can't afford to have my star player sitting out."

"Coach, I'm fine. It's just a nosebleed."

"Hey pardner, just listen to the coach," Jesse, his best friend, mutters from behind him. "I know yer stubborn, but ya ain't as stubborn as _jefe_ Reyes."

Genji sighs in acceptance and stumbles off the field, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. He faintly hears the coach yelling at the rest of the group to run laps around the soccer field again, before resuming the game. They will be mad at him later, saying how he didn't have to finish practice or do those drills.

He knew that Coach Reyes would usually never let anyone opt out of practices, let alone him, but he just was probably paranoid for the game tomorrow. It was a big day tomorrow for the Blackwatch Hawks, since they would be going up against their rival school, the Overwatch Scouts. Never had they won a game against them before, but all the games were close, the other always winning by a few points.

This year, Coach Reyes said he had a good feeling that they could win because the Scouts' old referee, Reinhardt, had retired and was replaced by a new face, a blond by the name of Jack Morrison. New coaches never really did well with the old players, their coach says. They don't know how the team works and what they need to do well. He was probably overconfident, but they all were.

Genji reached the school building, walking through the door and trying to keep the blood from dripping on the floor. It was after school, and the caretakers already cleaned the floors. He had a bad relationship with them already, from all those food fights he caused in the cafeteria this year. He hurried through the change room door, forgetting to look at the sign.

The first thing he hears is that the shower is on, which was odd, considering that no one should be at the school at the time. The only practices going on was the girls cheerleading for the game tomorrow, and his soccer practice.

The second thing that he noticed was the absence of the urinals. All of them seemed to be gone, replaced by washroom stalls, all lined up and neatly tucked to the side.

Lastly, was the fact that he heard the door opening behind him, followed by a very feminine laugh and footsteps coming from the open door- which was then abruptly stopped as they spotted him.

Shit.

The shower stopped, and he saw a slender, pale arm reach out from the shower curtain and takes the towel off from the hook.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff, definitely female voice speaks right into his ear. He slowly turned around, confirming his suspicions of who it was- well, who they were.

Fareeha and Zarya stood behind him, watching him with disgust in his eyes. He knew that both of them were on the football team, and were only only on the cheerleading for their strength when preforming tricks like the pyramid. He also happened to know that both of them always seemed to be in the weight room in their spare time. The two stared at him, blocking the door and waiting for an answer.

"Um, well- I just got back from soccer practice?" Genji was scared as hell. Either one of them could easily pummel him to the ground.

Fareeha grins, baring her teeth at him as she she swept back her sweat slicked hair. "Hey, Angela," the tattooed-eye girl called. "This creep here had been spying on you while you were showering."

Oh, great. He heard the shower curtain being pulled back and turned, seeing the girl who stepped out, a towel wrapped around her body. Her wet, golden hair sloppily framed her slender face, but he still couldn't think of anyone who looked more regal- perfect- as her. Angela stared at him, eyes wide and opened her mouth, no doubt to snarl at him and ask why he was being a pervert. No- instead she continued to take him in, looking at the hand that Genji still had on his face, the blood dripping down to his elbow and onto the floor. A small little puddle was already forming, each drip interrupting the silence in the humid change room.

If these girls didn't kill him, the caretakers sure would.

"What happened to your nose?" Angela asked in concern, rather than snapping at him. Rather, she looked concerned of his wellbeing, despite the situation.

"What-?" Genji was surprised at her question, completely caught off guard by it. "I- um, had soccer practice and someone elbowed me in the nose by accident."

"Hm. You are on the soccer team, I assume? And you got hurt and came in to wash off but went into the wrong room. "

"Uh, yes." They stared at each other for a few more seconds in awkward silence.

"Well, you best be going now, before you bleed out." Angela looks at the two behind him. "It's fine, you can let him go. Thank you."

Genji turned abruptly, seeing the two behind him part, giving him access to the door and hurried out the door before any of them could change their mind. He could still feel the stares of Zarya and Fareeha boring into his back.

-

He saw her again, a day after they had played and won against the Overwatch Scouts. She was standing at her locker, her golden hair standing out from the normal browns and blacks. It was after school and Genji had to push his way through the crowd to get to her. What should he say?

"Hey," he starts, standing awkwardly next to her.

She looks up at him with her blue eyes. "Oh, hello," she greets evenly.

"I- um, wanted to apologize for two days ago. I didn't mean to walk into you showering." Genji runs his hand through his gelled, green hair awkwardly. "And also thank you for- um- telling the others to let me go. I owe you one."

Angela smiles at him. "No, it's fine. You didn't mean to, and there's no point in causing avoidable violence."

"No, I insist. I still want to make it up to you." He bites his lip nervously. "Do you want to go grab some drinks?"

"You are asking me out," she laughs, impressed. "And I don't think I've even got your name yet. How about this. Let's restart." She holds her hand out to him. "I'm Angela Ziegler. Nice to meet you."

"Genji Shimada." He takes her hand hesitantly and shakes it. "It's my pleasure."

"You were saying something about drinks?" She asks, cocking her head to the side. "Like getting coffee?"

"No, I was thinking more like bubble tea." Genji frowns, thinking it over. What if she didn't like bubble tea? "B-but if you want, we can go get coffee."

Angela smiles at him. "No, bubble tea sounds perfect." She closes her locker and shoulders her bag. "Let's go!"

"N-now?"

"Yeah, why not? Do you have anything else to do?"

He vaguely remembers about the celebratory pizza party his soccer team was holding for beating the Scouts. "Nah, not really."

"Okay, then. Let's go." Angela smiles, then takes hold of his hand, leading him through the hallway and toward the school doors. "I've got a great bubble tea place in mind."

Why was he feeling so flustered? Usually he was the one taking people by the hand and sweeping them off their feet.

Those thoughts vanished from his mind when Angela looked at him, her clear blue eyes calming him. She smiles at him again, and Genji thinks that nothing could go wrong again, ever. Not while he had an angel by his side.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Well, so this ones a little shorter than usual only because of my lack of experience in high school. I mean like I graduated and everything, but I didn't do anything there aside from attend class, so I pretty much still don't know anything about it. Also cuz I suck at writing normal aus with no death, memes, angst or violence.]


	19. Request: Masks: Genderbent McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Dragix101  
> Mchanzo-gender bent, where one Hanzo turnes into a beautiful women one day. And everyone takes notice, but Mccree can't help himself filrt with her even more, and she eventfully falls for him. But tires to fight it. And in this she can try to hide the gender, and Mccree is the first one to find out
> 
> [Well, sorry I didn't exactly follow the request. I really wanted to write wingman genji lmao] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to be a genderbent fic. If that discomforts you in any way or you just don't like it, just please don't read it. Also, I know, I genderbent a character to make a heterosexual ship. Probably not the best thing.
> 
> Warnings exist for a reason.
> 
>  
> 
> **TW/CW: Genderbending, lame jokes, swearing and annoying narrator.**

-

Hanzo woke feeling like something was very wrong. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had the sense of something strange. He'd been drinking in his room again last night after he had woken up from the dream; the one that he had been reliving since that day he'd killed his own brother. No matter how many times Genji had said he'd forgiven him or told him that it was okay, Hanzo would never be able to wash the blood from his hands.

Strangely enough, he didn't feel hungover, but there was a strange ache in his chest- and more embarrassingly- his groin area. Said cyborg ninja probably had something to do with it, as per usual.

Hanzo got up and stretched, easing his arms above his head and trying to loosen the sore muscles on his back. Was it him, or did he suddenly feel shorter? No, he was probably just tired. He shuffled over the washroom, a glass in hand. His throat was dry and needed water. He turned on the tap, letting the water fill to the top of the glass before he brought it to his lips, greeting his tired reflection in the mirror. He was so shocked at what he saw that he didn't realize the glass slipping from his fingers.

It fell the floor, shattering into hundreds of glass shards as its contents spilled out, forgotten.

What was this? Hanzo stared at the mirror, his eyes wide with shock. This can't be him- this must be a joke. He rubbed his eyes again, blinking and shaking his head, but the image stayed the same, reflecting his surprise right back at him.

Hanzo looked back down at his own clothed body, almost not recognizing it. No- it was all wrong. All of this was wrong. His body was no longer rigid and layered with muscle after years of training, but he was leaner, the contours of his body more defined.

He felt the rumble of his dragons awakening in his arm and rolled up his left sleeve. The tattoo was still there, at least, but it was the rumbling that disturbed him. The dragons were awake, he knew. The rumbling was so familiar, almost like what it sounded like when they wanted to come out during the battle. He stared quietly for a few more seconds before he realized- they were laughing at him.

This was their doing.

Hanzo groaned, covering his face with his hands. Why this? Why now? It must be a test of his will.

If this is what the dragons decreed, so be it.

It doesn't, however, mean he can't get help.

-

Genji paused, right before he brought his sword down on the training bot's head. A small little notification appeared at the corner of his visor, surprising him a bit. His brother never asked for his help in anything, even when they were children. It was rare nowadays to get Hanzo to even have a proper conversation with him. Whatever he needed, it had to be important.

"Watch out, Genji!" Tracer tackled him to the floor just as lasers shot over his head, reminding him that the training simulation was not over.

"Thanks," he mumbled, getting back to his feet. "Athena, end the simulation!" The surrounding buildings and roads of King's Row faded away, leaving them in a large, white room.

"Aw, what's wrong, luv?" Tracer pouted at him. "Why'd you gotta end it so early? I was winning."

"Hanzo's in trouble!" Genji was already halfway through the door, running to his brother's aid. "Gotta go; I'll explain later!"

His surroundings were a blur as he ran, his green lights trailing behind him. He almost missed Hanzo's door, skidding on the floor, causing sparks to form between his prosthetics feet and the metal floor. Genji fell backward, catching himself last moment with an outstretched hand.

"Hanzo!" He got to his feet and pounded on the door. "I'm here! I'm here! What's wrong? What do you need help with?" The door opened a slight crack, revealing an unlit room. He tried to push the door open, but it didn't move, probably being jammed by Hanzo's foot. "Hanzo?"

"Just- just come in first." That was odd. That didn't sound like Hanzo at all. His brother's voice was usually smooth and deep, but now it was slightly higher pitched and lost its edge. Maybe it wasn't Hanzo at all.

"What's wrong? Are you going through puberty again?" He joked, trying to cover up his worry.

"No- just- just come in." The door opened just wide enough for him to fit through, then an arm reached out and quickly pulled him in. "Don't laugh."

Genji looked up at Hanzo, slightly confused when he was face to face with a familiar looking Japanese woman instead. Her hair was even done up like his too. "Uh, Hanzo? I think there's a random woman in your room. She's wearing your pajamas."

She scowled at him, the disappointed frown evident on her face. "Think, you idiot. Who do you think I am?"

Huh. She was insulting him like Hanzo would usually do. That was weird. He looked her over again, trying to think. She was wearing his clothes. "Are you sleeping with my brother?"

"No! Genji-" She grabbed the side of his helmet and pulled him closer to her face. "Look at me. Actually look, look closely. What do you see?"

"Hey- whoa, let go." Genji pulled away, shaking his head at the woman. "You don't want to do that. If Hanzo comes back and sees this, he'll kill me- again."

She literally face-palmed, sliding her hand down her face. "Genji. Listen to me closely. I. Am. Hanzo."

Genji continued to stare at her, trying to absorb what she just said. "Then where's your beard?" Out of all things- out of all of it- that is what he asked first. He saw the confusion on her face as well.

"What?"

"Your beard," he continued awkwardly. "Y'know, Hanzo had a beard. He treated it like it meant the world to him. It was well trimmed-"

"Really?" She stared at him. "That is what you ask of all things. Not how? Or why? Or prove it? You ask of my beard of all things?"

"Uh, yes?" Genji shuffled awkwardly. Why did he say that? "I mean, like, the real Hanzo wouldn't ever leave his beard behind, no matter what happens."

"Did you really think that my beard was the most important thing to me?" She sighed, exasperation clear on her face.

He gives her a pointed look. "Well, yeah, but you aren't Hanzo."

She makes a noise of frustration and rolled up her left sleeve. "Look at this, Genji. Look." The dragon tattoo that Hanzo had was on her arm, every single last detail. It was too detailed to have been copied exactly; even the small mistakes where the ink bled past the lines were there. He placed his metal hand on it, feeling the energetic hum of the dragons coiled beneath her skin. He was pretty convinced now, but he still wanted to tease her a little more. Well, if she was Hanzo, it was his job to annoy his older sibling. "Okay, 'Hanzo'," he started carefully. "How do I know that you aren't a clone or like, his twin sister?"

"Really?" She sighed again, arching her eyebrow at him. The action was just so- Hanzo.

"Okay, fine." Genji smiled beneath his mask. "If you are Hanzo, what did I give you on your tenth birthday?"

"Nothing," she deadpanned. "You gave me a nicely wrapped present with nothing inside, saying I didn't deserve any better." She smiled, thinking back. "Father grounded you for a week after that. You were always a little annoyance back then."

"Hanzo, it's really you!" He cried dramatically, pulling her into an embrace. "I missed you so much, _Nīsan_! No, no, no. _Onēsan_! This is a miracle! I've always wanted a sister!"

"No, you wouldn't," she snorted, playfully pushing him away. "You would have hated a sister. I would probably never play with you either."

"Yeah," Genji snorts, trying to think Hanzo as a strict, no-nonsense older sister. "Maybe if I had a sister, she might not have killed-" He caught himself right before he said it, mentally cursing himself for almost bringing up 'the forbidden topic'. It wasn't really forbidden, but what he called it because of how Hanzo always seemed uncomfortable when it was brought up.

He saw the flash of discomfort on 'his sister's' -he wasn't really sure how to address her yet- face, before she smoothed it back down to Hanzo's trademark mask. "No," she started hesitantly as if she was unsure of herself. "I probably would have ended up killing you no matter what."

He stared at her, not getting what she just said until it hit him. "Did you just make a joke?" Genji laughed. "You are definitely, for sure not Hanzo."

"Genji."

"Whatever made this happen must have changed you a lot if so."

"Genji."

"Oh, I'm betting that the dragons had to do with-"

"Genji." She places her hands on his shoulders, stopping his pointless rambling. Her hands hesitantly moved up, undoing the latches on the back of his helmet and gently removed his visor. Her sad brown eyes met his own, so similar in hue, but the pale, scarred skin on his face contrasted with his own eyes, making the colours seem to differ greatly. "I'm sorry."

He looked down at her, seeing her trying to blink away tears. "Hanzo, I have forgiven you already. There's no need to-"

"Look what I did to you!" She shouted, pulling away. Disgust was written plainly on her face, but he wasn't sure if it was directed at him, or herself. "You can't just forgive that and pass by it like it never happened."

Genji stared at his sister, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm not acting like it didn't happen. I am just accepting that it did, and there's nothing that we can do to change it." He put a hand on her shoulder. "The only thing that we can do now is to make amends for our past mistakes. Mistakes that we both made."

Hanzo smiled slightly at that, wiping her face and watching him with sad eyes. "You've changed a lot Genji. Seems like you finally grew up."

"Maybe a near death experience is good enough to get someone back on track." He smiled in return. "Let's figure out how to solve your problem now."

-

"No, absolutely not." Hanzo scowled at her younger brother, who was holding up a black yukata with assorted armor pieces. It also came with a gold sash belt with a carved buckle and an Oni mask of the Prajna. "Where the hell did you even find that?"

"Why not?" Genji whined. "And I didn't just find it, Commander Reyes made it for me back in Blackwatch. It was for a Halloween party."

"And just why would I wear that?"

"Well, uh- do you want people to see you like this?" Genji asks.

She shook her head; he knew her too well. "But why would I wear that?" She continued to glare at the costume. "It's ridiculous.

"Do you have anything else in mind? And if not, how do I explain that my brother suddenly turned into a girl?" She could almost see the smile on his face. "Oh yeah, it's not a big deal. The older brother I grew up with just magically disappeared and was replaced with his twin sister that I never knew I had!"

Hanzo opened her mouth to snap back a reply but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey, Hanzo, you there?" They both looked at each other in surprise. It was McCree.

Genji thrust the costume into her hands and without another word, she put it on. He got behind her to pull the leather straps the held the costume together and to smooth down the fabric. He pulled her hair into a messy bun, making her wince slightly, and threw the hood over it. She pressed the mask onto her face just as McCree called from the door again.

"Hanzo, ya there? Are ya doin' okay? I'm hearin' some strange noises on my end." She looked over at Genji, gesturing to him to speak. He shook his head in return and they argued silently until the cowboy outside interrupted again. "Hanzo? Athena, can you open the door?"

"I'm sorry, Agent McCree," the AI replied from the ceiling. "That goes against my protocols. You do not have the clearance to access other agent's private quarters."

"Is that so," McCree grumbled in reply. They both heard shuffling from the other side of the door. "Let's see if I remember- override code 1-5-9-3-4-3-2. Open the door."

"Access granted."

Hanzo pulled on the silk baggy pants of the costume, hiking up the belt right as the door clicked and started to open. She jumped to the side, leaving Genji standing right in front of the door.

"Ha! Looks like they never changed the codes since the last time I was 'ere." The door opened to reveal the cowboy grinning at the ceiling, a goofy grin on his face to match his equally goofy outfit. "Hanzo-?" McCree paused, probably confused seeing Genji in her room. "Oh. Hey, pardner. I was gonna come get you next. Whatcha doin' in yer brother's room?"

"Why can't I be?" Genji countered evenly, cocking his head to the side. "It is my sis- brother's room. I can be here if I wanted. What are you doing here?"

"Well…" The cowboy stopped to scratch at the back of his head. "I'm goin' out for some drinks. Been wonderin' if you and Hanzo would like to join Hana, Lucio and me."

"You seriously came to the wrong person for company," Genji deadpanned. "And Hanzo's not here anymore. He left like an hour ago."

She wants to take back everything she ever said about her little brother. He was the best. He was willing to cover for her even in situations like this. She loved him and regrets everything she's ever done to him and-

"Well, he's not here anymore, but someone else is."

Hanzo snapped her gaze at him, meeting the blank canvas of his mask, knowing the little shit is grinning behind it. She shook her head at him, trying to convey the message that- no, she does not want this to be happening when she is still trying to figure out whatever the hell is happening.

"Here, don't be shy. Cowboys don't bite." Genji reached out to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. Her strength was no match of his cybernetic one, and she was pulled into a hug. "Jesse, this is my step-sister, Ha... Hanako. She's from Japan."

Hanzo elbowed him in the ribs and pulled away, glaring at him and the cowboy before she remembered she was wearing a mask. She settled for crossing her arms over her chest the way she would when scolding her brother.

"Howdy. It's nice to meet ya," McCree grinned, holding out his hand for her to shake. She let it hang there before he got the point and dropped the arm back to his side.

" _Hanako? Seriously?_ " She turned to address Genji in Japanese instead, ignoring the cowboy. " _Flower girl. You couldn't have thought of anything else. Isn't Hanako someone you dated?_ "

" _I'm sorry, Onēsan._ " He dropped his posture to look like he was pouting. " _I already said Han- and if I said your name was Hana, that would be weird 'cause D.Va's name is also Hana. It was the first thing that came to mind._ "

" _Fine,_ " Hanzo snorted. " _But we are not going to that bar._ "

" _Oh, no. I am going. You don't have to._ " She waited for him to continue, knowing that he had something else on his mind. Nothing good ever came by with that sly tone in his voice. " _But you know how I get when I'm drunk. There's nothing or no one stopping me from fucking every stranger I come across._ "

Hanzo wants to slap that grin he had on his face, but his mask would probably just hurt her hand more than him. " _I will kill you_ ," she hissed.

" _Again?_ " Genji turned to McCree who was just watching their foreign exchange in silence. He switched back into English. "We are coming." He watched the cowboy's face light up with a smile before continuing. "And if you don't mind me asking, how much of that did you understand?"

"What?" McCree frowned at him, probably surprised by the question. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Jesse. I know you picked up Japanese when we went to Japan for that Blackwatch mission. You were almost fluent in it back then."

"Well, it was a long time ago…" They both continued to stare at him until he gave up. "Okay, fine! Just Hanakey- no, um what was it? Hanako? Yeah. She's mad that you call her flower girl? I don't know? And you- um, saying that you'll go the bar without her if she wants you to- y'know," he stammered.

Genji turned to her again, speaking in their native tongue. " _He's got a knack for Japanese and a thing for Japanese people. Is he good enough for your standards?_ " the cyborg laughed. Hanzo turned away, feeling her face flushed. " _He also can't stop ranting about how he had a crush on our brother, Hanzo, whenever he's got free time. I'd bet you'll like someone to drool all over you as you pretend you don't care-_ "

"Shut up," Hanzo snapped at him in English. God, her own voice sounded foreign to herself. "I am going to that bar with you and that's it. I am leaving right after. I have to figure this out."

"Aw, come on, _Onēsan_ , we can do this together," Genji whined in protest. "You promised that you'll stay with me."

Hanzo groaned, knowing that she'd regret coming to Overwatch in the first place. It had seemed like a good idea to come here, seeing how she didn't entirely believe that Genji was still alive. It was him alright. Genji in all of his prank pulling, annoying glory, just now a tad bit wiser and wrapped in metal. "You are seriously tempting me to kill you."

"Ha! You wouldn't make the same mistake that Hanzo did. You hated him more than anyone else after what happened."

Yep, still Genji, and no one knew her better than her own little brother.

-

"Wait, Genji said that yer his lil' sister?" McCree asked from the driver seat of the borrowed car. She eyed him suspiciously before he continued. "God, do your entire family dress weird? Or is just the three of yous?"

"What do you mean?" Genji asked. "If anyone dresses weird, it's you. I'm just your friendly neighborhood cyborg ninja, she's a demon hunter and Hanzo is- well, he's just going through an emo teenage rebel stage 25 years late."

Hana and Lucio laughed at that, where they were sitting next to her in the back of the car.

"Don't insult our brother like that, _Otōto_ ," Hanzo scowled.

"But he ain't here," Genji replied, laughing. "I can shit-talk him all I want."

She scowled again and looked down at Hana, who poked her arm. "Your name is Hanako, right?" She tried to shrug, but it was difficult because she was not used the weight of the costume resting on her shoulders. "Our names are pretty similar." The younger woman smiled at her, attempting to make some conversation. "Do you drink much?" Hanzo just shrugged again, not sure how to respond.

Lucio took Hana's hand, interrupting her. "I think Hanako would like some time alone." He smiled at her gently, probably noticing her discomfort. She tried to smile back at Lucio before she realized that she was still wearing that stupid Oni mask, and settled for dipping her head respectfully at him instead.

"We're here," McCree announced, pulling the car to a stop. The supposed bar they stopped at seemed quite high class, with polished gold frames lining the door and windows, and a clean marble exterior. Loud, thrumming music could still be heard from inside, like any usual bar, but it sounded like an actual band playing instead.

"Are you sure about this?" Genji asked hesitantly from the front seat. He must have noticed how all of them dressed, in casual clothes, while everyone there was wearing slightly more formal wear. "Do they have a dress code or something? Because I'm still not wearing anything."

"It's fine," Hana piped up from the back. "Just follow our lead." Lucio opened the door and stepped out, holding it open for Hana. They then walked together toward the door, ignoring the long line that almost stretched half a block out.

Hanzo looked at Genji, who shrugged then gracefully brought his legs up to his chest, gripping the roof of the car, then swung himself out the window. He stopped and helped her out. McCree got out the other door and the three of them hurried to catch up with Hana and Lucio.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the security guard at the front of the line spoke up. "You have to wait in line like the rest of the people."

"Do we?" Hana pulled her sunglasses to the top of her head and raised an eyebrow at him, shouldering her gaming jacket. Her neon pink rabbit symbol flashed in the light. She gestured to Lucio as well, and he grinned at the security guard, linking his arm with hers.

The guard looked uncertainly between the two before realization dawned on him and he took a step back, sputtering in surprise. "D-D.Va? Lucio? My god, I didn't-"

"In the flesh." Hana smiled dazzlingly a the guard again. "Can we go in?"

"Um- uh-" The guard stopped and took a deep breath to compose himself. "As much as I want to-" he stopped again, hesitating and looking at Genji- "your omnic friend has to stay outside. We enforce a strict no omnics rule."

Lucio's eyes opened wide with shock and Hana frowned, clearly disgusted. Hanzo felt a burning fire start in the pit of her stomach and she was about the snap angrily at the guard but McCree beat her to it, pushing past her to loom over the other man.

"Genji is not an omnic. He's as human as any of us. Hell, he's probably more human than the likes of you," the cowboy snarled, very unlike the easygoing demeanor he had on while driving. He jabbed a finger into the guard's chest, holding up his cybernetic arm. "Does this make me an omnic too? Just havin' a single limb missin'?" McCree's western accent became more drawn out when he was angry.

"N-no?" The poor guard's eyes were bulging with fear. McCree was almost a foot taller than him and his intimidating scowl didn't make it any better. "I just work here. I don't make the rules."

Hana pushed between the two, switching from her D.Va persona to the commander one she wore on the battlefield when fighting the giant omnic back in Korea. "Break it up," Hana ordered. "You-" she pointed to the guard- "Get your manager. I need to have a little chat with him."

-

Only the gods must know what Hana had said to the manager to let them in. They were now seated in their own private room complete with a karaoke machine and TV. Hana and Lucio were quietly sitting there, not even touching the drinks that they had come out for. Seems the mood has been spoiled from the encounter with the manager. They just sat together, enjoying each other's company.

Genji was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, his knees drawn up to his chest, looking like he was trying to be as small as he could. His mask was off and he was resting his cheek on one of his knees, his eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. If Hanzo didn't know any better, she would say that he was asleep.

Her little brother was hurting.

She knew no matter how much he said that he had accepted what he was, or that he had forgiven her, there was always a thin layer of pain behind his joking exterior. A look of loneliness and a feeling of not belonging. The way he froze when the guard had called him an omnic spoke of how his body still bothered him, no matter how much he said otherwise. It just worried her to see Genji like this, still hiding, still smiling, still carefree and happy. It would have fooled everyone else, but Hanzo knew that her little brother was still breaking behind the mask.

"Hey," McCree had walked over to her and sat down without even a single sound, which surprised her. The spurs on his boots usually gave him away before he was even in her line of sight. He looked to the cyborg, seeing her gaze intently focused on him and sighed. "Don't worry about Genji. He'll be fine. He's not someone that needs to be coddled."

"I know, but-" _I have to. I killed him. I did this to him._ Hanzo shook the negative thoughts out of her head. It wasn't helping. "It still worries me. I couldn't take care of him before like I should have, I can at least try now." She looked at the cowboy hesitantly. "Um- also, about earlier. Thank you for-" she frowned, trying to think of the right word for it- "standing up for Genji to the guard. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't get to the guard first."

"Not a big deal." McCree shrugged. "Genji was my pardner back in Blackwatch. We were brothers in arms and brothers watch out for each other. He would have done the same for me."

_Brothers watch out for brothers._ Hanzo flinched at that, but McCree didn't seem to notice. If she didn't know better, the cowboy was taunting her, saying how even he treated Genji better than she did. She shook it off and smiled tentatively at him. "I still owe you my thanks, though."

McCree scowled. "I still think people are just so- ugh." He rubbed his face with a hand. "I came out tonight just to relax and have fun. This happens instead. Just my bad luck streak I guess."

"This is all going to waste. Here." Hanzo reached out and poured two glasses from the complimentary wine the manager gave them. She handed one to him and kept the other for herself. She wasn't much of a wine drinker, preferring the taste of sake, but alcohol was alcohol, and it helped wash away the memories. "To new beginnings?"

He smiled and took the glass, clinking it with hers. "To new relationships."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hanzo snorted. She brought the glass up to her face before stopping awkwardly when she realized her mask was still on. She saw McCree bite his lip, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. "Don't you dare-" she started.

"No, no- Here. Let me help you." He reached for the strap of the mask which went around her head and over the hood and pulled it up. Hanzo reached the bottom of the mask, trying to help by pushing it up. His fingers got caught in the strap, just as she managed to raise the mask slightly off her face, somehow having both of them falling over on the couch. In a second, she was on her back, with McCree balanced on one of his arms, his face inches from her own. They both somehow managed not to spill the wine. For a second she was too stunned to do anything but stare back at him in surprise.

"Well, hello lil' lady. You look familiar. Have we met?" McCree grinned above her. He smelled like a mixture of cigarettes, sweat, and gunpowder.

"Get off me!" Hanzo pushed him off roughly, her mask being removed completely with his hand that was still stuck in the strap. He fell backward without any resistance, his wine spilling all over his red plaid shirt. Without the protection of her mask, she looked away, feeling the flush rise up her neck and onto her face. She looked away, anywhere but him, trying to forget his smell and ignore the absence of his weight on top of her.

The first thing her gaze lands on is Genji, still sitting stock still, in the same position as before, but this time, he had one of the most shit-eating grins on his face. She notices the phone in his hand and just settles for covering her face.

When would this nightmare of a day end?

-

Hanzo wakes groggily, staring up at the ceiling, unsure of where she was until the world came back into focus. Hana and Lucio were crashed together on the couch next to the karaoke machine. She vaguely remembers Hana drunk last night, screeching into the microphone as the rest of them covered their ears, drinking and laughing. Genji was still sitting in the chair, but now with McCree's serape wrapped around him. And the cowboy- speaking of which, where was he?

The pillow under her head seemed to be rising and falling and she was suddenly awake, trying to get up, but the arms- that she thought was a blanket- held her back. She let out a yawn, noticing how tired she was when she remembered she didn't really sleep at all the night before when all this happened.

Genji, Hana, and Lucio were still asleep, she told herself. She'll be awake and gone before they even see anything. Hanzo let the lulling tendrils of sleep drag her back down until everything was no more but darkness.

-

"They're so cute together!"

"Shh! Don't wake her. I still have to take a picture for later. It makes for great blackmail."

Hanzo was immediately on her feet, grabbing her mask and halfway out the door before she was pulled to an abrupt stop. She looked down at her sleeve, seeing Genji's metal hand clutching at the fabric, preventing her from going out the door. "Let go," she growled, trying to yank her arm out of her grip. The feeling of waking up from a drunken sleep started to wear off, leaving her more aware of the room around her.

"C'mon, Han. Don't be like that. We had an entire day planned," her brother pouted. "When we were younger, you always said that one day we would go on a little road trip together. Hana and I planned one for today."

"I am not going." She had to get out of here. She heard McCree let out a little grunt behind her and turned to see him sit up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, um…" McCree looked around, blinking blearily. "Whatcha all lookin' at?"

She yanked her sleeve from his grip, feeling her face get flushed even more. She went out the door and started out into the dark hallway. There was a flash of green light then Genji was in front of her, blocking her way out.

"Come on, _Onēsan_. Pleaseeee?" Genji whined. "I haven't ever gotten you to come anywhere with me, even when we were younger. At least just this once?"

Hanzo frowned at him then sighed, closing her eyes. "Fine. Just one thing."

"Yes! Of course! Anything, just name it." The familiar, crooked little smile on his face was back, almost making this worth it. There was a glow in his eyes of genuine happiness, something that she hadn't seen since they were children.

"Your phone."

"Why?" He frowned, confusion touching upon his features as he handed her his sleek black smartphone. She recognized it as the Overwatch provided one, which confused her before she realized that he probably didn't need one, seeing how he had told her about how his visor had an integrated clock, calendar, and notification dashboard. Knowing Genji, the phone was probably for calling and downloading games only.

Hanzo scrolled through the photos album until she found the photo of her sleeping on top of McCree and paused. She sent it to herself then deleted it. She did the same thing to the photo and video of her and McCree. She smiled at the cyborg and handed it back to him. "Here. Let's go."

"Okay." Genji took the phone and looked down at it. "Wait, what did you do?" She didn't respond, continuing to walk down the hall, pushing past him. Hana and Lucio followed her heading out the exit of the now empty bar. "Wait!" She heard his footsteps at her heels, just how they were like back when they were kids, playing tag in the courtyard. "Hanzo!"

She immediately stopped and whipped her head around to glare at him. Genji's eyes widened and he realized his mistake. They both looked at McCree who was frowning in confusion.

"Why'd ya call Hanako, _Hanzo_?"

"Uh, force of habit," Genji replied, his eyes flicking back to her. His mask was still clutched in his hand with the phone. "'Cause they are, um-"

"Twins," Hanzo added. "He always used to mix us up when we were younger."

"Okay?" The cowboy definitely didn't believe them. "But why didn't ya tell me that ya had a sister, let alone one that was twins with Hanzo?"

"It just never came to mind." Genji shrugged. He tilted his head at McCree with a playful smile on his face. "Plus, didn't you know everything about our family anyway? You were the one who was sent to gather intel on the Shimadas. My personal stalker."

"What? No, it wasn't like that!" McCree sputtered. "But I would have known if you had a sister."

"You don't know everything," Hana snorts. "You're a cowboy, for god's sake. Why don't you know how to ride a horse?"

"Not all cowboys rode horses, and just 'cause I dress like on, doesn't automatically make me know how to ride a horse!"

"Actually, Commander Reyes just never let him have a horse back in the day," Genji interrupted. "Too suspicious, he said."

"Let's just go," McCree grumbled, leading the way down the hall.

-

"Why do I have to sit in the middle?" Hanzo grumbled as the car swerved suddenly, sending her crashing into Genji.

The cyborg gently pushed her off of him. "Maybe you should wear your seatbelt."

She snorted and looked back at him. "You never did back then. Why should I now? And who decided to let Hana drive!" she complained again as the car swerved again to the left. Her head ended up banging against the hard metal of Genji's helmet.

"Sorry!" Hana squeaked from the driver seat. "God, this is hard. I haven't driven in a while."

"But you like, fly a mech and stuff. Shouldn't this be easy stuff?" Lucio asked from the passenger seat.

"No. Driving and piloting a mech is very different from each other. Driving is a lot harder- whoa!" She swerved again, narrowly missing crashing into another car. This time the car swerved to the right, sending her pressed flush against McCree. She was almost sitting on his lap.

"Whoa, there!" He caught her by the shoulder before she fell past him and almost hit her head on the door. "You alright there, sweetheart?"

"Yes- um..." Hanzo turned away feeling her face heat up again. _Sweetheart._ "Thank you."

He stared at her for a few more seconds before he spoke up. "Not that I don't mind this at all but, are ya planning to get off? Or will ya be ridin' with me for the rest of the day 'cause my legs are already fallin' asleep."

Hanzo pushed herself away from him and immediately and sat back down on her own seat. She reached behind her and pulled the seatbelt over herself and locked it. She can almost hear the teasing joke that Genji wants to say, but at least had the courtesy to hold back.

"So, where are we going first?" The cyborg asked instead, leaning forward to look over the side of the passenger seat.

"Well, were going to the mall first to get you some clothes and some breakfast," Hana started, frowning as she tried to change lanes. Another car honked at them as she cut them off. Genji made a slight noise of complaint. "It's a new mall that just opened up in the area. It's omnic friendly."

"Genji isn't an omnic," Hanzo snapped.

"No, we don't think that he is!" Lucio reassured. "It's just that I hate places and people where they don't allow omnics. It'll probably save us trouble."

"They can come," McCree snorted. "I'll just shoot anyone who dares to say we can't go in just 'cause one of us looks like an omnic." The car goes silent and they all look at the cowboy. "What? I'm kidding!"

"This is why we didn't have let you bring your gun," Lucio sighed. "Plus, I told some of my fans that I'll be here along with Hana. I promised them that I'll meet them and takes photos together."

McCree shrugged. "As long as they got something other than buckets of oil and bolts to eat. Don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm starvin'."

-

The place was a lot more crowded than usual. Turns out that people had caught wind that Hana and Lucio coming here and had gathered to look for them. The parking lot was jammed, but Hana somehow graciously sped in there and stole a parking spot, muttering about this place being more packed than Seoul.

McCree gave Lucio his hat to cover his face and Hanzo gave the Oni mask to Hana just so they wouldn't be swarmed by fans; a smart suggestion made by Hana. They looked like a group of friends going shopping- a weird group of friends to be exact. A girl with D.Va's gaming jacket and an Oni mask, a boy with roller skates and a cowboy hat, a cyborg ninja, and another cowboy- seeing how McCree still had his spurs and serape. Hanzo would bet that she doesn't look any less weird with her own gear.

Still, they somehow managed to get a private seating area in a small diner and not be kicked out. For a small diner, Hanzo has to admit that the food was quite good. She never really had the stomach for American foods anyway, preferring meals that were healthier and contained less fat.

Genji had said that McCree had been his partner back in Blackwatch, but she could hardly believe it. He and the cowboy were already so vastly different with their personalities, and what they ate showed it even more. McCree had his plate loaded with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausages while Genji had oatmeal -that he was obligated to try and eat with chopsticks as a challenge from Hana- and some fruit. She wasn't so sure what to eat and wasn't too keen on trying new things like corn hash or whatever a 'sloppy joe' was. At Lucio's suggestion, she ordered a breakfast combo instead and received two sunny-side-up eggs, butter toast, bacon, and ham. She had to admit that it filled her stomach and quieted the ache from drinking all night on an empty stomach.

After getting food, Hana and Lucio decided the go meet their fans, saying that people were already starting to look their way and recognized them. That left her, McCree and Genji, standing around awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"I think I'll-" Genji looked between her and McCree again before nodding. "I will not be third-wheeling. I'll leave you two to be. I need to buy some clothes." He turned and briskly walked away, disappearing into a crowd of omnics and human alike.

"Third-wheeling? What does he mean by-" Hanzo's face flushed again, the meaning of what Genji said dawning on her. Oh, how she missed the safety of the mask. "Well," she started, turning to McCree. "Guess I'll see you too. I do need to buy some clothes."

She started to turn but McCree stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "Can I come with you?"

Hanzo arched an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Well, Hana said that I needed someone to help me with my fashion choices and she said she would do it but she's gone off into who knows where." He frowned. "Not exactly sure what's wrong with my clothes. They seem fine to me."

Hanzo rolled her eyes at him. "I can see why she would say that." She paused again, humouring the thought. "Fine. You can come but with one exception."

"Yeah, sure. What is it, darlin'? I could carry all yer bags." McCree smiled at her.

"No more of this nonsense flirting."

"Flirtin'? I ain't flirting." She raised an eyebrow and him and he pouted. "Okay fine. It ain't gonna be my fault if I can't help but admire a pretty lady."

Hanzo snorted and turned to leave, knowing that he wouldn't be too far behind. "I want something else to wear other than this. It's too heavy to just walk around in."

"Yet, all you ninjas go vaulting over roofs in them like it doesn't weigh an ounce," McCree said back as a sarcastic reply. "You Shimadas all dress weird as well. I can't start to imagine you in civies."

"Yet, I think that it would be even stranger to see you in normal clothes for once," Hanzo replies smoothly. "Your clothes would count as normal if you were a century or two back and in Texas."

"Hey, not all cowboys are from Texas. It's around the county, okay?" McCree had caught up to her now, standing at her side and trying to keep up with her brisk pace. "And whaddya mean by 'for once'? As far as I am concerned, we met today, darlin'."

"Don't call me that." Hanzo glared at him.

"Sorry, slip of tongue." He returned her glare with a wink. "How 'bout we get to shoppin' then. You pick out an outfit for me and I'll pick one for ya, then we both have to wear it. Sounds good?"

"That completely takes away the point of shopping," she started. What else could they do then? Who knows how long Hana and Lucio would take. She might as well try and enjoy herself a little. "Fine. As long as it is not over the top."

"Over the top? What do ya mean by that?"

Hanzo rolled her eyes at him again. "Where do we meet back?"

"Let's just say at the food court then in thirty minutes. I've got the perfect thing in mind for you." McCree smiled and started to walk away then paused and came back. "What size are ya, by the way? It'll help a lot if you would tell me."

"I-" Hanzo frowned. She wasn't really too sure herself. Thinking fast, she shrugged and replied, "I don't know what size I am in American measurements."

"No, bother. I'll just have to picture it then. See you 'round, darlin'." He winked again and made a gesture with his hand that resembled a gun. She had no clue what that was supposed to mean but it left a strange feeling in her chest and her face red.

Whatever that was supposed to be, she was sure that he was flirting again, despite her telling him to stop.

Hanzo watched him leave, her eyes narrowing. Maybe this was like a little game to him and if so, she was definitely not going to play by his rules.

-

McCree shuffled through another rack of clothes, desperately looking down at his phone for an answer. A quiet 'ding' went off and he immediately abandoned his findings and unlocked his phone.

-

//text.chat//00343

[Genjii]: what do u want im busy

[McCowboy]: please help me

[McCowboy]: i need to buy something that will impress ur sister

[McCowboy]: what stuff does she like?

[Genjii]: blue

[Genjii]: oh and stuff that will expose her shoulders

[Genjii]: for lik bow stuff not showing off

[McCowboy]: ok i think i found some tank top thing

[Genjii]: dont just get any tank top thing

[Genjii]: hanzo likes expensive stuff u know

[McCowboy]: hanzo??

[Genjii]: um autocorrect i ment hanako

[McCowboy]: oh

[Genjii]: also

[Genjii]: the thrift shop is not the best place to buy expensive gift stuffs

[McCowboy]: what

[McCowboy]: are u stalking me?

[Genjii]: look

[Genjii]: its been a few years gotta find out if ur still good enough for my sister

[Genjii] so y dont u do urself a favour and get out of there and get her a real gift before i come in to drag u out

//chat.disconnected//

-

McCree put his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and sighed. What did he expect anyway? He left the shop, looking through the windows of various clothes shops until something caught his eye.

He went into the little store, looking around until he found it. It looked amazing. He was sure that even Hanako would agree. For size, he wasn't so sure but just picked one that he thought looked good on her. Were dresses supposed to be slim fitting or what? He didn't understand much about what people called "modern" fashion since all the girls he grew up with seemed all to wear cowboy hats and spurs.

He looked over the dress again, seeing if there were any tears or damage on it when he finally saw the price tag. McCree grimaced, frowning in thought.

She was worth it.

_She was worth it?_

He walked out the shop, his wallet even lighter than before.

-

//text.chat//00117

[Han Zo.lo]: What do cowboys like?

[Genjii]: not u too

[Han Zo.lo]: What?

[Genjii]: nvm

[Genjii]: ur asking about gift clothes things right?

[Han Zo.lo]: Yes. I'm not sure what to get for him.

[Genjii]: hm

[Genjii]: OH

[Genjii]: REMEMBER WHAT I GOT U FOR UR 18 BDAY

[Han Zo.lo]: Genji, no.

[Genjii]: IT WAS RIGHT I PREDICTED THE FUTURE

[Genjii]: UWU

[Han Zo.lo]: No, I will not get that for him.

[Genjii]: y not??

[Genjii]: do u hav a better idea

[Genjii]: trust me ive known him for years

[Genjii]: hell love it

[Hanzo-lo]:

[Hanzo-lo]: Fine.

[Genjii]: try hottopic

//chat.disconnected//

-

Hanzo scanned the faces in the busy food court, unsuccessfully recognizing no one. McCree was late, but what did she expect?

"Hanako! Over here!" She saw a flash of light glint off of a piece of metal, what she assumed was McCree's metal forearm and headed over to it. The cowboy was seated at a table, a grin on his face and a shopping bag on the chair next to him. "Thought ya would never come."

She frowned, sitting on the seat across from him. "I was standing there for five minutes. I wasn't late." Hanzo frowned at him again. "We didn't even make an exact location to meet. You can't have expected me to immediately find you."

"I never said that ya were late. Just that I thought thatcha would never come."

"Hmph." She put the bag she had in her hand on the table between them. "Here, I got you some clothes as promised."

"Why thank you kindly." He took it and pulled his bag to the table. "And this one's for ya. Hana texted me that they're almost done so we should just go change before we meet up in the car."

Hanzo nodded and looked into the bag; the first thing she noticed was the price tag, or rather the lack of it. The little tab that the price was on was ripped off. "McCree? How much was this?"

"There's no amount that I wouldn't spend on ya, Hanzo."

"You stupid cowboy," she sighed and picked up the fabric before she noticed he was staring at her. "What?"

He was smiling at her in triumph. "Just the fact that I think I finally figured somethin' out."

"Okay..." Hanzo frowned at him before shrugging it off. He probably meant that he figured out what things that she liked. "Well, we don't want to keep Hana and Lucio waiting. We should go get changed."

"See ya later, darlin'." McCree nodded and got up, the same smile on his face. "Oh, and Hanzo? See you later." She saw him leave, heading presumably to the washroom.

Hanzo stared strangely at him until he got lost in the crowd. She didn't know what, but something that he said bothered her. She shook her head and sighed. She headed after him to changed until she remembered what she wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt and pants under the costume. She still needed to go buy some "undergarments".

Why did this have to be so complicated?

She looked down at her feet, seeing the metal boots of the costume and sighed again, heading towards a shoe store first. The only thing she can do is hope that she wouldn't make a fool of herself. This was going to be a long day.

-

//text.chat//00343

[McCowboy]: u sonofva gun

[McCowboy]: why didnt u tell me

[McCowboy]: genji?

[McCowboy]: hello

[McCowboy]: ya know that i can c that u read the messages

[Genjii]: i know

[McCowboy]: whatcha trying to play at

[Genjii]: i dont know what ur talking about

[McCowboy]: suuurrrre

//chat.disconnected//

-

//text.chat//00129

[Genjii]: for a ninja ur not very stealthy

[Han Zo.lo]: What?

[Genjii]: uve been caught

[Genjii]: # _exposed_

[Han Zo.lo]: ?

[Genjii]: ull see

//chat.disconnected//

-

McCree leant against the hot metal of the lamppost as he waited for the others to arrive. The thin piece of metal didn't do much to shield him from the sun's rays. Some bullshit. Hana said to meet up here half an hour ago. None of the others even showed up, making him think that he was on the short end of the stick. He was so sure that the car had been here but now it was gone, leaving him roasting in the sun. No, he knew it was supposed to be here. He took a picture of the sign it was next to before he left, knowing he would probably forget. The car was still nowhere in sight. He stretched again for what seemed like the twentieth time and wiped the sweat from his brow. Maybe there was some kinda vendor that sold cold drinks.

He swore that if no one showed up in five more minutes, he was just going to walk home.

McCree caught a flash of blue and turned his head, seeing Hanako making her way towards the car. The vivid blue dress she wore fluttered in the wind. The size he picked seemed just right, fitting snugly over the curves of her body. There were slits on the sides of the dress, running from her waist to the ends of the dress. He knew from the mannequin that straps of the dress would only go around her neck, leaving her back exposed. As she got closer, he could see the lean muscles on her arms and legs, and not surprisingly, a tattoo winding up her left arm.

Twins. He wasn't gonna believe that bullshit.

She finally stopped in front of him with an eyebrow raised. Her hair before had been kept up in a tight bun, but now was let loose, framing her narrow face. He swore that he can even see slight hints of makeup on her face that wasn't there before.

Elegant. The only word that he could think of.

"Is there something in particular that you are looking at?" She smirked at him, seeing his starstruck face.

McCree took a moment to find his words, shaking his head. His heart was thudding in his chest. "Ya looked better than I ever thoughtcha could've."

"I see that you wore it as well." She nodded her head at the shirt he was wearing.

"Ah, this?" He felt his face flushing and looked down at the shirt she had bought him. The branding wrote in neon pink: "Save a horse, Ride a COWBOY" with little green cacti in the corner. "I hafta admit that I didn't think that ya had such a great taste in clothing."  
  
She snorted then looked around. "Where are the others? Where's the car?"

"Dunno. They're probably late and got stuck in a gaming convention again or somethin' the likes of it."

"Well-" she looked back towards the roof of the mall- "I saw Genji sitting on the roof of the mall with a pair of binoculars earlier. And who's to say that Hana and Lucio didn't just drive off without us?"

"Huh." McCree squinted at the roof and was unsuccessful at locating the cyborg. "Well then, whaddya wanna do? Oh, but first, I wanna see how well that dress fits on ya. It cost me a good buck or so."

She rolled her eyes at him but let him slowly walk around her, looking at how the dress seemed like it was made perfectly for her figure. McCree got to her tattoo and brushed his hand across it, tracing the patterns of the dragons and the clouds. The ink was carefully done, set in with the intricate pattern and it was bigger than he thought. It didn't just stop at her shoulder but went down her back as well. The blue colour was so vivid, it almost seemed like the blue scales of the dragons were moving.

Wait.

"Holy shit!" McCree leaped back in surprise when the dragon literally detached itself from the tattoo. It's small form radiated a warm glow and it crawled up her shoulder to silently judge him. "You got one, too? Like Genji?"

"No, I have two. This one is Udon." Hanako gestured to the small dragon on her shoulder. "My other one should be-" She frowned lifted up one edge of her dress. Another small dragon fell to the ground and bounced off of it almost comically. It rolled and tilted its head to the side, letting out a small 'mmrpt' sound. "This- this one is Soba," she sighed. "But didn't you know that already?"

"No, I'm 'fraid not. Here's the thing, though." McCree watched her face carefully. "So, you say that you are Hanzo's twin sister?" She nodded. "And ya got two dragons and a tat on the same arm as him?" She nodded again, starting to look slightly wary. "Howdaya, me to believe all this. Hell, Genji even calls you Hanzo, and when I did, you didn't even bat an eye."

He saw her stiffened and the two dragons that were now perched on her shoulders let out twin hisses.

"Hey, whoa. I ain't tryin' ta judge. I just wanna know what in the world is going on." She didn't respond so McCree took a deep breath and continued. "Are you Hanzo?"

"Yes," she grumbled hesitantly after a few silent seconds. "I don't know why this happened and I'm trying to figure it out but Genji had to drag me along into all this."

"Huh, okay. That makes a lot more sense now." He frowned. "So do I call you Hanzo or Hanako? I'm getting confused."

"Just call me Hanako around the others. I don't need them asking questions as well."

"This is going to weird but-" McCree scratched his head, terribly missing his hat. "Well, I mean that I liked you as Hanzo but I think I could love you as Hanako as well."

"Excuse me?"

McCree grinned cheekily at her. "Yeah. I've got a schoolboy crush on ya. Ya make my heart skip a beat and my knees weak. I would do anythin' ya wanted and ya would only gotta ask."

Hanzo burst out laughing, trying to cover her face.

"What?"

"You-" she poked a finger at his chest- "will be the death of me, McCree. As if your feelings weren't obvious enough."

"C'mon, darlin'. Ain't it more heartwarmin' when a man says it out loud?" McCree pouted. "And why can't ya call me by my first name? Do I have to call ya Shimada-san as well?"

"Hmph, fine." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Since you seem to lack the formalities anyway, I will address you as?"

"Call me Jesse."

-

They waited for Hana and Lucio to come back for another thirty minutes. It was so hot out that there wasn't even any shade. McCree had tried to use his serape to cover themselves but it seemed less worth it to hold up the piece of cloth just to get out of the sun. Hanzo finally gave up and started to walk back into the mall when a hot pink motorcycle sped out of seemingly nowhere, followed by another red motorcycle and the car they drove here. They all slowed to a stop in front of her.

"Where the hell were y'all at?" McCree got up to stand next to her.

The person on the pink motorcycle took off their helmet to reveal Hana's face, her hair slightly frizzy from the helmet. "Hey, sorry that we're kinda late-"

"Kinda late? It's been over an hour. Why didn't you at least call?" Hanzo sighed covering her face. "And Genji, what the hell were you doing on the roof of the mall?"

"Hi, Onēsan," the cyborg replied sheepishly. "Well, I wanted to see what you guys were doing and then Hana called me to come because they were leaving."

"So y'all just left before the planned time?" McCree asked. "Just so you can go get some motorcycles. Why?"

"It was Lucio's idea," Hana cut in. They all looked that the DJ.

"What? Hey, you all can't just pin the blame on me!" Lucio looked between all of them as he got off the red motorcycle. "I just said to Hana: 'what if we got a motorcycle? It would be so romantic.' Then she drags me out of the mall and calls Genji."

"But why did you only get two?" McCree asked. "We could've all have driven a separate one."

"'Cause there was only three of us, duh. We still needed someone to bring the car back," Hana replied, almost too quickly.

Hanzo would bet that they did it on purpose so that two pairs would have to ride together no matter what. McCree seemed to notice as well, shrugging and getting on the motorcycle that Lucio got off of.

"C'mon darlin', let's ride!" McCree smiled at her expectantly.

Hanzo scowled. This man was an idiot. "I'm wearing a dress. There's no way that I will be getting on a motorcycle." She started walking over to the car Genji was in.

"Oh, hey look." The cyborg held up his phone. "Angela needs me to come back for- um, repairs. You all have fun! I gotta go!" He suddenly turned on the car and sped out the parking lot so fast that she thought he would run into another car. They were all left standing there in surprise.

"Well, that's unfortunate," McCree started again, gesturing to the motorcycle. "C'mon darlin', no wastin' time. Let's ride!" He got onto the motorcycle while she stood there with her arms crossed. "What?"

"How do you expect me to get on that, Jesse?"

"Oh." McCree frowned. "Well, ya could just sit on it sideways and wrap yer arms around me." He smiled at that thought

Hanzo sighed, covering her face. "Wouldn't that be against the law?"

"Law?" Hana snorts, a sarcastic smile touching her face. "Weren't you just sitting in the car without a seatbelt earlier?"

"Whatever." She went and sat on the motorcycle, behind McCree, keeping her legs on one side as he instructed. "Where do I put my-?" She held her hands awkwardly out, not sure where to put them.

"Here." He took hold of her hands and placed them around his waist. "Ya better hold on tight, darlin', 'cause we'd gonna go ridin' into the sunset."

"You still don't know how to ride a horse," Hana snorted, getting onto the other motorcycle with Lucio.

"Whatever! My god! Can't you just let it go?" McCree scowled, handing Hanzo a helmet and starting the engine. He pulled on his own helmet before looking back at the others. "Where are we going?"

-

At first, Hanzo was skeptical of McCree's driving skills. She held onto him for dear life, squeezing her eyes shut. After a while, she just stopped caring, smiling and laughing as the wind whipped her hair up as they passed the forests. It was a beautiful time of the year. Leaves rained down from above in shades of red, orange and yellow, a spectacular show of colours floating in the wind. The trees here were much taller, unlike the cherry blossoms back in Japan.

"How are ya likin' the wilderness, darlin'?" McCree asked from in front of her.

"It's different," Hanzo started, resting her body against his. He was warm and comforting, smelling the same as before, a mixture of cigarettes, sweat, and gunpowder. "It's different, but it's nice."

They kept going until the path led them into the forest, the concrete pavement gave way to a dirt road. They drove along the path, the trees sheltering them from the sun. Hanzo looked up, straining to see the top of the trees but the lush green leaves blocked her view. There were trees everywhere, the entire undergrowth bursting with life. The canopy of trees eventually opened up revealing a small clearing in front of a clear blue lake. The water reflected the cloudless sky. She looked across the lake, seeing nothing but trees.

Hana and Lucio came to a stop and McCree stopped right behind them and turned off the engine. Without the constant thrumming of the motorbikes, Hanzo could hear the gentle sounds of the water rippling, the chirps of the birds and crickets.

"Damn. I mean I was skeptical when Genji said we were going camping, but this," McCree let out a low whistle, getting off the motorcycle then helping her off. "Have you two been here before?"

"Yeah, a few times. It's a great place to hide from fans." Hana smiled and hopped off their motorcycle. "Okay, first things first. How long are we gonna be staying? We've got two tents, a box of matches, a small length of rope, a few refillable water bottles and some extra clothes and gear. Genji drove off with the rest of our stuff."

"I mean, it's getting pretty late. We should probably stay for tonight." Lucio frowned, looking towards the sun. "Let's set up camp now and figure out the rest tomorrow."

They unpacked whatever little supplies they had. Hanzo frowned in surprise when she saw how much could actually fit inside the back compartment of the motorcycle. She handed everything to McCree, letting him set up the tent while she took out the rest.

"What's this?" Hanzo held up a bunch of narrow metal tubes that looked like they could fit together. They all had a line of little rings attached to one side of it. She found another piece that looked similar to the handle of a sword, but instead, it had a crank attached to one side of this.

"Ooh! That's a fishing rod." Lucio took the pieces from her and started assembling them together. She had no idea how those pieces were supposed to fit together to form a fishing rod but started to resemble one the more pieces he put together. "Do we have any clear string or wire?" He asked.

Hanzo looked into the compartment again and pulled out a roll of clear wire that was labeled "fishing line" and handed it to him. She watched him pull one end of the line and loop it through all the little lined-up rings and into the crank. He wound the crank until half the roll was gone and stopped, pulling out a small pair of scissors to cut it.

"Are there any hooks or small plastic fish baits there?" She found a bag filled with hooks and retrieved one for him. She watched him tie the hook to the string and knotted it tightly. "All done." Lucio held it up for her to see. Hanzo picked it up, surprised at how light it was. "I think we have another one in the second motorcycle."

"Hey, Hanako, a lil' help over 'ere?" She looks over to the cowboy who somehow managed to get himself tangled inside the tent while setting it up. She headed over to him to help and sighed.

-

They set up the tent together after McCree got untangled from it. Apparently, it was a two person job, requiring one person to insert the metal pole into the flaps of the tent while the other held it up. McCree collapsed into the tent the moment she attached it to the ground using what looked like oversized nails and a hammer to keep it from flipping over.

"I am never getting up ever again," he sighed, covering his face with an arm. Hanzo poked him until he rolled over and look up at her. "What?"

"Move. We still have to put in the sleeping bags." He groaned then proceeded to roll over. Hanzo snorted and just flopped both sleeping bags on top of him. "Wake up, Jesse. We still need to cook dinner." She closed the flap of the tent then looked at Hana and Lucio who were still trying to set up their tent.

"How did you guys set up yours so fast?" Hana frowned, holding the tent upright. She shrugged as a reply. "Well, then I guess you and McCree can go catch some dinner for us."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah." Hana gestured toward the two fishing poles propped next to the motorcycles. "There's probably fish in the lake otherwise we would have to starve tonight."

"Okay...?" Hanzo picked up one of the fishing poles experimentally. "Jesse?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." She heard footsteps and McCree appeared behind her. "What?"

"Do you know how to fish?"

"I guess we'll find out."

-

Fishing wasn't as active as Hanzo thought it was. She sometimes remembered TV shows or advertisements in the past displaying people hauling on their rods then pulling out three feet long fish from the depths of the ocean. This was nothing like it, sitting under the shade of the tree, staring at the sky and trying not to fall asleep.

At one point, she had dozed off and McCree woke her by gently shaking her shoulder. "Maybe there are no fish in the lake," he sighed. Nothing happened after that.

"Hey! How's it going?" They both look over to where Lucio was walking over, a smile on his face.

"Uh..." McCree looked at her then back at Lucio. "Great? I mean we haven't caught anything yet- but yeah, It's going well."

"Huh." Lucio looked over the lake then back at them. There are usually a lot of fish in the- oh." The DJ covered his face with a smile. "You guys don't have bait and are using the normal hooks."

"Oh. _Oh_." Hanzo looked over at McCree and laughs. "I thought you said you knew how to fish!"

The cowboy frowned and feint hurtfulness. "I ain't never said such a thing in my life! Now you're just blaming me, darlin'."

Lucio looked between them before he shrugged and turned to leave. "You two have fun with that. I have some beef jerky in my bag. Maybe fish like to eat that?"

They sat in silence, now regarding their useless fishing poles. Hanzo frowned when she realized something after sitting there in silence for a few minutes. "Did you guys just go to the mall just to buy all this stuff? Not to go shop for clothes to meet fans?"

"Well, I didn't know that we were coming here until after, but yes, I think that's what they were doing. They probably also met fans as well though," he added as an afterthought.

-

Lucio came back shortly with the small strip of beef jerky and the fake fish baits just in case they ran out. Fishing after that was much more successful. At first, they were both too excited when a fish nibbled on the bait and pulled up the rod, ultimately catching nothing. They finally learned to wait until the fish started pulling on the string to start reeling the rod.

"Hanzo! Hanzo! I got one!" McCree excitedly pulled on his rod. She jerked to attention and stared at him. True enough, the string was being pulled out farther into the lake. The cowboy started to pull on the rod but the fish just pulled the string out further into the lake. The crank was spinning wildly, unwinding the string.

"McCree, reel it back in. You don't have to pull it that much."

He frowned and stopped the handle from reeling out. The fish stopped and wasn't able to swim any farther. He started to reel it back in by turning the handle. The fish slowly came closer to the shore again until it got pulled out of the water. The hook was still in its mouth and it flopped uselessly in the air.

"It's... it's very small," McCree sighed in disappointment. "I thought I could catch a bigger one than that."

"It's not that small," Hanzo reassured. "For that species of fish, it's actually really big." She actually had no idea what type of fish that was.

"Huh. If you say so."

She was about to make a reply when she felt a tug on her own rod and looked to the place where the string entered the water. The water on the surface rippled around it. The sting suddenly went taut and the pole was almost yanked out of her hands. Hanzo pulled on her rod and cranked the handle, attempting to pull the fish closer to shore.

"Hold on!"

McCree came beside her and took hold of the rod, allowing her to use her full strength to reel in the fish. It seemed like minutes, but they finally saw the fish's head stick out of the water. Its huge eyes were bulging out of its sockets. They finally pulled the entire thing out of the water and its body flopped uselessly in the air. The fish must have been at least two feet long of rippling skin and muscle. Hanzo let McCree take the rod and she went and grabbed the string above the hook and pulled the fish onto land.

"It's huge!" She exclaimed trying to keep a firm hold on the fish while it twisted in her hands. "What do we do with it now?"

"Maybe we can go see if Hana and Lucio have a bucket to put that in or something." He handed back her rod to her. "You got that right? I need to go get my fish."

"Yeah." She shifted the weight of the fish to rest in the crook of her left elbow while her right hand kept a grip on its slippery body. She held the rod in her left hand. The fish continued to thrash, shaking water all over her dress. "Let's just go together. I think I need to change into something else and Hana mentioned having extra clothes."

"Oh, right. Probably not the best idea to wear a dress while fishing," McCree huffed, picking up his smaller fish and examining it. "Wait, these two fish look exactly alike! Didn't you say that mine was big for its kind?"

Hanzo shrugged and walked on, following the little trail back to their little campsite and tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile. "I actually haven't had the slightest idea of what kind of fish we even caught."

-

Back at the camp, Hana and Lucio had gathered some sticks and small pieces of wood, supposedly to start a fire. There was also a small pile of stones that she guessed were supposed to be lined around the firewood to keep it from spreading.

"Hey, you're back- whoa! That's a big fish!" Hana ran over to them and stared at her fish. She gave McCree's fish a side glance. "Yours is nice too. C'mon. I have a bucket here."

She led them across the clearing and handed them a steel bucket. They both managed to pull the hooks from the fish's mouth and placed them into the bucket.

"What now? Do we go fish for more?" Hanzo asked. Despite their size, the two fish they caught was probably not enough for all four of them to eat.

"Nah. I wanna do that with Lucio. Can you make a fire or something and a thing to cook the fish on?" Hana looked her up and down at her slightly damp dress. "And I got a bag of clothes in my tent. Help yourself."

"Yeah, we can set it up," replied McCree. "I learned how to do that back in Blackwatch. Shouldn't be too hard."

"M'kay then." Hana took the fish rods and bucket from them and turned to look for Lucio. "Lucio! Let's go fishing!" He put down another pile of sticks and took the bucket from her. They left the clearing to the direction of the lake.

"Well, where do we start?" Hanzo looked around at the patch barren dirt, well away grass or any trees. "This would be a good place. The fire can't spread anywhere."

"I- um..." She looked over to McCree who was scratching the back of his head. "I actually have no idea how to build a fire."

She frowned at him. "Then why did you say that?"

"Well..." McCree continued to scratch his head, trying to think of what to say. "How often do you see them have fun?"

"Don't they always? Hana always plays her video games or whatever and Lucio makes music. It's like, half of the world's kid's dream job."

"But that's the thing!" He exclaims. "It's their job. They were both so young when they started. It probably was really nice at first but now they are pretty stressed out about their fame. They have to always keep their image up and most of all, they don't want anyone to know that they are together."

"They're together?" Hanzo frowned in shock. Never did she even speculate or even had the slightest thought of the two being together. She just thought they were really good friends. Was there something that she missed? Hanzo had always thought of herself as quite good at reading people.

"You didn't know?"

"Okay, to be fair, I didn't even interact with many people in Overwatch, okay?" She sighed.

It must be nice for them, having someone to lean on when they need help. They were also so similar, aside from being famous. They also had their childhoods cut short because of circumstances they couldn't control and both understand each other and the positions they hold in the world. People around the world saw them as heroes, freedom fighters or even idols.

She sometimes just wished that she had someone like that, someone to confide her problems to. It was so unlikely that anyone would like her or even share similar experiences with her, seeing what she had done, much less sympathize with her situation.

"C'mon." Hanzo shook the negative thoughts from her mind. "I'm going to change first then we'll just figure out how to set this up."

-

With the power of the internet, they were able to set up a small little rack to cook the fish on. It was made of wooden sticks and bound together by the rope that they brought. Hanzo was a little skeptical that it would catch on fire.

For the fire, they stacked in the small sticks and leaves first since they caught fire easier. They made a circle of stones around it then lit it with McCree's ever-present cigarette lighter. After the fire grew and started to burn away the leaves and sticks, they put in bigger and bigger pieces of firewood. In no time, they had a roaring fire and a small rack to cook the fish.

The sky had started to darken by the time Hana and Lucio came back. The sun cast hues of red, orange and purples in the sky in a vivid splash of colours.

Under the brightened sky, they gut and flayed the fish of its scales. Soon the mouthwatering smell of grilled fish filled the air. McCree sprinkled a bit of salt and pepper over the fish and let it simmer a bit. While they waited, he scraped off the bark on a few sticks until they were smooth. He then skewered the pieces of fish on it and handed the sticks out.

They ate and talked and joked around while the moon started to rise. At one point Lucio went and took out a banjo and started playing some songs. McCree took the banjo, saying that it was like a mini guitar and played some country songs. The rest of them laughed and covered their ears while faking horror. This went on and on until the moon reached its height and the fire finally died out. They all decided to call it a day and left, their throats sore from laughing but with high spirits.

-

The forest was hardly asleep while they rested, the sounds of the wildlife keeping Hanzo awake. It was nearly pitch black in the cozy little tent, save for the little mesh "window" that the moonlight shone through. She could hear McCree snoring softly next to her, a somewhat comforting sound.

Everyone else was probably asleep and the silence was almost unbearable. There was finally nothing to distract her from the question that was gnawing at the back of her mind.

What has she ever done to deserve this?

All her life she had killed people, not carrying who they were, innocent or not. All the time just wanting to be the best, to always follow orders- to be obedient. She was never like Genji, her brother that she always thought to be foolish and disrespectful by never finishing the job. She knows now that he never killed his targets not to rebel, but because he couldn't bear to kill people he thought as innocent.In a way, he was much braver than she ever was to defy the elders.

The only person in her life that cared about her, the only person who always did what he wanted to do and what he thought was right. Genji told her ten years after their fight that he had always wanted to run away from the clan, for a long time but the only thing that kept him there was her. He had loved her- and she had killed him.

She had never done anything right in her life. Maybe she deserved what was happening to her.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could remember exactly everything about the fight. Genji had told her that he didn't want to fight her. She called him a coward back then but realized how brave he was. After the fight when she had finished cleaning off all the blood, she realized that there was not a single mark on her skin. She knew that Genji was a much better fighter than that. He threw the fight just so he wouldn't hurt her, even if it cost him his life.

Hanzo turned her head to the side when she heard McCree shift beside her. She could no longer hear his quiet snores. She must have accidentally woke him up.

"Hey, are you okay?" The cowboy yawned sleepily. He sounded so tired and now she felt even more guilty that she woke him up. "What's wrong?"

"Uh- n-nothing..." Hanzo winced at her own voice. It was shaky and choked. She never even realized that she was crying, a few tears pooling on the sleeping bag. "I-I'm fine. You s-should just go back to sleep, Jesse. I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" McCree asked again, his voice more clear and less sleepy. "You can tell me."

"I'm fine- I'm fine." She wiped her face and turned away from him.

"No, you clearly have something on your mind." McCree gently tugged on her shoulder and pulled her around to face him. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and pulled to his chest. "You can tell me, Hanzo. What's wrong?"

She stayed silent, her face buried into his shirt. "I don't deserve this, any of this," Hanzo says eventually, pulling away from him slightly to look into his eyes. "I don't understand why you are so nice to me."

McCree frowned down at her, dragging a thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tears. "No, no, Hanzo. What do you mean?"

"You're too nice to me; everyone is too nice to me," she paused, hiccuping. She could feel the tears blurring her vision again. "Even after they found out what I did to Genji."

"Darlin, ain't nobody ever gonna judge ya on yer past mistakes- especially me. You can tell if somebody did somethin' and regrets it bad." He looked down at her. "If ya don't regret a wrongdoing thatcha should, that would give people a reason to hate you."

"You just can't say it was just a mistake that I regret," she hissed, pulling away from him. "I killed him, Jesse. I killed him. He was my own blood. No one would understand what that is like; it's not just something I can forget then move on."

"Everyone makes mistakes," McCree hushed her. "But they happened already. There's nothing we can do but try and make up for them."

"It's not as easy as that," Hanzo bit out bitterly. "What would you know about what I'm going through?"

"More than you think," McCree replied without hesitation. This made her pause; what could the cowboy possibly have done? He didn't seem like a person that wouldn't even consider doing something like what she did. "You aren't the only one that ever killed someone who was close to you."

He seemed distracted, his eyes unfocused and looking far away. Hanzo frowned. "Jesse, you don't have to talk about it..."

"No, I want to talk about it. I want you to understand."

"Understand what? It just looks like it makes you upset."

"I want you to understand," he paused, looking her directly in the eyes. "That everyone makes mistakes, but you eventually heal from them in the end."

She looked worryingly back at him, seeing nothing but sadness, anger and self-loathing in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" McCree just looked confused now, the sad expressions gone from his eyes.

"I just assumed that no one else ever had done anything like what I did. I assumed that you've never gone through what I did. I'm too absorbed in my own problems that I don't make time for others," Hanzo sighed.

"It's fine, darlin'." McCree smiled easily at her before a serious face settled over him again. "I know how you feel. It's gonna take time, but you'll eventually get past it. I know that I did and it was because I had people out there to help me." He paused again and she could almost see the years of memories flashing through his eyes. "Back in Deadlock, I had a friend who was just a few years younger than me. The gang had just recruited me a few years back an' thought I was a good asset. Bryn told me that they came along his family one day and killed 'em all then took him. Deadlock probably thought that they got lucky with me and tried to see if he could also be an asset to the gang. He never forgot what they did to his family."

He took a breath before continuing. "Bryn spent a few months there before he tried anything. I could tell that he was still scared. We became close friends 'cause of our closer age. Everybody else was thirty an' forty while I was sixteen and he was only fourteen. We both smoked and drank together at nights. I taught him to shoot so the others wouldn't just kill him because they thought he was useless. He was almost like a little brother to me. Until he ran off one day and, I don't know how, but he somehow contacted someone and got noticed by Overwatch."

"It wasn't..." He sighed and swallowed down whatever he was going to say then continued. "I was proud back then. All I wanted to do was please and get noticed by the higher ups. Bryn had told me a few times he planned to rat out the location where the Deadlock holed up. I always thought he was joking about it but I realized that's what he went to go do after he didn't come back after a day. Of course, I went and told them, the leaders. They went out and caught him. I still don't know how they managed it though. Maybe they always knew where he was but just thought he wanted out and decided to let him go." McCree closed his eyes and took another breath. "I pretty much doomed him after those words left my mouth. There was nothing that felt right after that. One day they brought him back, all bloody and bruised. I wanted to just go up to him but I couldn't move. He looked me in the eyes and froze me there with a look of betrayal. He knew I told them what he was planning to do."

McCree sighed again. She could see how much it had affected him. "I just... I just didn't know what to do. At night I snuck into where I knew they were holding him. I wanted to talk to him- apologize- anything. He didn't let me get a single word out and stopped me. All he said was that I had to get out of here before 'they' came looking. He told me to kill him. He said that the others would do worse than just hurt him after they found out what exactly he did. I- I didn't want to but..." McCree sighed again and closed his eyes. "I knew he was right. They would have tortured him and- and just... He said he'd rather die by my hand. He made me promise that I would leave. I couldn't shoot him. I just couldn't, so he took the gun from me and did it himself. I might have just killed him with my own hands by how it felt after."

He paused for a long time after that. "You probably know the rest of the story. Overwatch came in and arrested most of the gang and shot the ones who ran. They offered me a choice. To join them or to rot in jail for the rest of my life. Here I am now. I guess I chose right," he sighed, his saddened gaze looking far away. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I went with him or maybe even just kept my mouth shut. Maybe he would have lived." McCree paused again then looked down at her with conviction. "The thing is that you can't change what you did. Liquor can only do so much to drown away your memories. Genji is still here. You can try to make it up to him instead of pushing him away." He broke off with another sigh. "You're lucky that he's still here. I would give anything to get Bryn back, even if it is for a moment so I can apologize to him."

Hanzo stayed silent for a while, resting her head against his chest. He made her realize how lucky she was Genji was still here. She could still fix things between them. They still had time and each other. "Thank you, Jesse."

"It ain't nothin'," he reassured her. "Just save it for tomorrow and get some sleep now. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Okay." She didn't immediately fall asleep like she would have liked to, although she felt a lot lighter like an unknown weight had been lifted off her chest. She will go find Genji as soon as she can. She realized now how much she had always wanted to say to him but never got the chance.

Hanzo listened to McCree's breathing getting deep and even again and knew that he was sleep. She leaned against him, his arms still wrapped around her and fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time in years. There was another feeling stirring in her chest. The last time she felt this was when she and Genji were younger, running and playing in the courtyard of the Shimada castle.

Happiness.

-

The morning felt like it came faster than it usually did, the sun's harsh rays peeking through the mesh 'windows' on the side of the tent.

"Hanzo, wake up."

McCree prodded her in the shoulder gently but she just simply rolled to the other side and mumbled a sleepy "go away". She felt him shift beside her and leave the tent. That was fine with her. She snuggled deeper into the scruffy but warm fabric of his serape, breathing in McCree's now familiar scent.

Hanzo almost dozed off again when she heard the crackling sound of the fire and the smell of smoke filling the air. Curiosity finally got the best of her when she smelt the sweet scent of something in the air. She rubbed her eyes then tied her hair up in a messy bun then headed out the tent.

Hana and Lucio were already awake, their hair tousled and a still slightly sleepy look in their eyes. They'd probably slept as late as she did last night. Looking now, they, along with McCree, were gathered around the same fire pit they used last night. The fire was small, no more than a couple of glowing embers and a few flames flickering weakly between the firewood, but they were still roasting marshmallows on sticks. They quickly explained that they were making s'mores, which was made of a combination of crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows sandwiched together. She didn't think it was a great breakfast but didn't complain when the sweet snack filled her stomach and made her feel less hungry.

The rest of the morning passed quickly as they packed everything away and got ready to go back to the base. After, they headed for breakfast at the same little diner near the mall that they went to yesterday. The manager and a few of the waiters and waitresses recognized Hana and Lucio; turned out that they were fans of the two and gave them private seating areas and asked for their autographs. Hanzo and McCree watched in amusement as the two chatted back happily with their apparent fans.

They were back on the road after no time. She was sitting on the motorcycle behind McCree with her arms wrapped around his chest. Their little 'vacation' was over now and she felt a touch of sadness at the thought. The quiet rumbling of the motorcycle cycle and the warm wind, that whipped at her hair, slowly made her sleepy again.

Hanzo finally gave up and let her eyes slip close but suddenly opened them again when she felt the motorcycle slow to a stop. She looked up at McCree in confusion.

"What's wrong? Did we run out of gas?" She asked, feeling slightly worried.

"No," McCree laughed. "I heard you yawn and start nodding off. Are you tired?"

"A bit," Hanzo admitted. "Staying up that late was a bad idea. You would be tired as well. Do you want me to drive?"

"No, it's fine." He shook his head and helped her off the motorcycle then shifted backward on the seat. "Here, sit in front of me. That way, if you fall asleep I could catch you so you wouldn't fall off the motorcycle," he spoke, his voice tinged with amusement.

They both looked up at the sound of another vehicle approaching and saw Hana and Lucio turning around and driving back to them.

"Is something wrong?" Lucio called out to them while slowing their motorcycle to a stop next to them.

"No, we're fine. Just make a quick stop," Hanzo replied, getting back onto the motorcycle in front of McCree. "Let's go."

He smiled and revved the engine and started to drive again, taking the lead. She looked back long enough to see that Hana and Lucio were following them then relaxed onto McCree.

She was asleep in no time.

-

She woke up shortly before they got back to the base, watching the trees flash by. Time seemed to speed up, with her back pressed to McCree's chest, listening to the sound of his breathing. When they finally arrived, they were greeted by a lone cyborg standing at the door waiting for them.

"You're back!" Hanzo could almost feel the happiness radiating off of him. "How was it?"

She hoped off the motorcycle and walked over to him, stretching her sore legs after keeping them in the same position for too long. "Fine," she stated simply, not wanting to give him the smug pleasure of being right. She actually enjoyed herself for once and wasn't ready to admit it to him just yet. He probably already knew how she felt anyway.

"Great!" Genji lead her away by the arm towards her room with an absentminded wave towards the others. "I'll catch up with you later, Jesse. I'm gonna borrow my sister if you don't mind."

"What is this about," Hanzo grumbled as he opened the door to his room.

"Pack your bags-" he dramatically waved his arms- "'cause we are going to Japan!"

She frowned at him for a few seconds. "Why? And I doubt anyone would let us go after we already had that break."

Genji shrugged. "Well, who cares? They already said yes. I just said we had a family emergency, which in your case, it kinda is. Don't you want to find out why whatever happened to you?" He gestured toward her.

"Okay, fine." She turned toward to her closet and looked around for a travel bag. "But why so soon?"

"Don't you want to get this sorted out as fast as we can?" He asked. In a way, he was right. She wanted to know what happened and perhaps see if it was reversible if possible. "Plus, it's not like you got attached or made any friends here."

The cheeky remark left a red blush on her face. "Hey, don't tell me that you weren't planning that. Jesse is just a friend-"

"Shush!" He interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips. "More packing and less talking. We can catch up on the plane."

"Plane?" Hanzo asked in bewilderment. Where could he possibly have gotten a plane? They were also at least an hour far from an airport- or any civilization in fact.

"Yeah! I got Jack to let us borrow the plane for a few days."

"Jack as in Soldier 76?"

"Yep."

"Strike Commander Jack Morrison?" She asked again, not believing him.

"Yeah? Why?" He asked back in confusion. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"How the hell did you do that?" Hanzo asked. "The man is almost stubborn as you were in your youth. He would not have let us go borrow a plane just to go back to Japan. I thought you asked Winston or something. I can see him agreeing... but Solider 76?"

"Ha, believe me, it took a lot of convincing on my part." Genji laughed, finally understanding her bewilderment. "Angela also may have had to help me convince him."

She just snorted and turned back to her closet, rummaging through her clothes to find something that would fit her. Of course, he did. She couldn't see him do anything about the doctor.

-

It didn't take Hanzo long to finish packing considering that she didn't have that many clothes in the first place and that Genji just stuffed everything into the bag, regardless of size. They headed towards the hangar where the plane was docked, Genji asking her questions about their trip all the way. She went through the hangar doors only to stop when she saw McCree standing near the plane, silently waiting. She walked over to him, a question forming on her lips.

"Leaving so soon?" The cowboy asked, beating her to speaking. His tone was teasing, but she heard the underlying sadness there.

"It's not like that. I'm coming back," she replied evenly. "I want to figure out some things first."

He sighed, looking over to the plane then back to her. "I'm not going to stop you but..." He gave her a hopeless grin. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will too." Hanzo surprised herself because she realized that she actually meant it. Fully knowing that Genji was watching, she took a step closer to McCree and tiptoed slightly, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

His expression was priceless. His eyes had gone wide with shock and his entire face was red. His mouth was still twisted in between a grin and a smile.

Hanzo walked onto the plane, a smile on her face. She could almost feel Genji's shock as she walked by him.

-

The plane ride was well over eight hours and for most of that Hanzo slept. He could tell that she was tired from her road trip and felt a twinge of guilt for dragging her into this right after she got back. But he had to, he told himself. He didn't have time.

He was scared.

Genji placed his hands on his lap, clasping his hands together but they kept shaking no matter what he did. He felt so exerted from trying to stay positive around her. That was just it. He was selfish. It wasn't fair to her- he wasn't being fair to anybody. they had every right to know. Yet- he couldn't bring himself to do anything but this. What if he was wrong? What if he hurt everyone even more?

_No, thoughts like that didn't help anyone._  Genji could almost hear the voice of his teacher, Zenyatta speaking inside his head as if he was right next to him. _You will have to trust yourself that you are right, regardless of what people think, otherwise there will never be any progress._ He knew his teacher was right.

He took a few deep breaths, remembering how the monic had taught him and tried to still his hands, but they needed something to do. He looked over at Hanzo, who was asleep next to him in the pilot seat and tried to distract himself. They were both sitting in the cockpit since the plane was automated and piloted by Athena, Winston's AI. He had to thank the gorilla for that.

Genji caught sight of her phone that was clutched loosely in her hand. He reached over and slid the smartphone out of her grip, careful not to disturb her. With the phone in his hands, he turned it on and unlocked it, delighted to see that she hadn't changed her password.

He skimmed through the apps, not seeing anything too interesting and not surprisingly, finding no games at all. At last, he opened her photos and smiled when he found the most recent photo of her and McCree sitting in front of a campfire. He flicked through the photos, seeing how she was smiling in each one. She clearly had enjoyed her time with Lucio, Hana, and McCree. The oldest picture he found was the one he had taken, of McCree leaning over her in the bar. Hanzo's eyes were wide and the cowboy was grinning down at her, somehow keeping the glass of wine from spilling.

"I'm glad," Genji spoke quietly, not wanting to wake her. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy. Jesse is a good person. He'll help you just like he helped me. I hope you let him in."

He let the silence hang in the air, interrupted by the occasional thrumming of the plane engine. He struggled to keep his emotions in check. He can't afford to break now. Genji let out another sigh but couldn't manage to keep his voice from shaking.

"I'm glad you have someone that will be there for you- when I'm gone."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably guessed it! There's gonna be a pt 2 because this got completely out of hand (and 'cause I kinda ship it now??? I need more comfort McHanzo.) Anywayy, this was like 300% longer than I planned. now it's 17000-ish words. Part 2 has been outlined and soon to be written. (I wasnt planning to at first, but because this has a 2nd [and 3rd???] part, I put it into another fic for easier reading [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11619984/chapters/26126205))
> 
> [Its been a while. I've been pretty busy last month. It was like the end of the year and all my culminatings were due and finals were in two weeks. Everything was great then Blizzard realeased the event then between studying, working on the projects and trying to remember to sleep at least 5hrs a day, all my free time was trying to get loot boxes. Also, now Doomfist is coming out soon so I'm probably not gonna be able to write at all!  
> Editing probably won't take as long now tho because I found an editor willing to put up with my terrible spelling/grammar!! Any programs I use don't ever work because they always either edit in American English or in British English which is terrible since Canadian English is a mix of the two  
> Oh, and I'm super sorry to everyone who got a notification about a chapter coming out last time! I accidentally posted it instead of saving it.  
> (I'm gonna delete this after if I remember)]
> 
> So... next chapter is going to be Bloodlust pt 2 since people requested it. (Also including a small apology to everyone who read Northern Kingdoms so expect some attempted Pharmercy.) After that will be some fluffy Harmonerf then back to our daily scheduled angst fics (I mean, if I don't get distracted by this hell I've just fallen into called McGenji and/or MercyKill).
> 
> Also, I'd like to point out that in total of all the things I've written, I've gotten exactly 666 kudos. Time to be scared???
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Haha. No, StaticAnon, sadly i remain in the world of living


	20. Crosspost: Junkertown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the release of the map junkertown and the junker dva skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little something i wrote to get my mind off everything ugh

_Thirteen years ago._

-

The wind howled and screamed, daring to pull the flimsy umbrella out of her grasp. The rain came down in sheets, the umbrella not wide enough to accommodate her entire body. It was no use anyway, her legs and lower torso already numb from the cold and rain. The little girl hugged the umbrella to herself like a lifeline, as she carefully made her way down a broken concrete path. Past it, the ground was slippery, the mud soaking into her once neon-pink sneakers as her feet sunk into the mud.

 _Keep going._ A cold, numbing pain spread up her legs. _Keep going._ Squelching mud soaked into her socks. _Keep going._ She'll get somewhere eventually.

The little girl finally saw a single spec of light in the distance, blurred and muffled by the heavy rain. Her steps quickened, slipping and sliding down another muddy slope as she made her way closer to the source. There were voices up ahead, muted and indistinguishable by the pitter-patter of the rain falling down.

Closer now, she could see a small, lone standing structure. It was one of those ancient bus stops with glass panels on the side and a metal roof. They used to be everywhere, dotting the streets with crowds of people surrounding it. The fallout of the government nuking the area to get rid of the omnics left the little stops abandoned and unused, until now. She saw three men inside of it, their silhouettes were illuminated by the weak solar powered light on the ceiling. It miraculously still worked decades after the tallest of buildings had collapsed. Small miracles.

Her sneakers squelched in the mud as she hurried towards the booth with a timid smile on her face. The little girl was more than eager to be out of the pouring rain. The people inside saw her as she approached, watching her as she came closer. By the looks of it, they were junkers or traders, carrying large pieces of machinery in their bags and holding what looked like weapons. All of them seemed to have piercings on their face, on their ears, lips, nose and even their tongue. They had strange, roughly cut hairstyles one of them even had a mohawk dyed green. They talked in a loud foreign language, that she didn't know while eying her up and down. The first traces of uncertainty came into her mind but were quickly banished from her mind when the one with a green mohawk smiled and gestured for her to come closer.

These people were going to help her. The little girl walked closer, a hopeful smile on her face. A little too hopeful.

The little girl walked forward without thinking. She was so close to the dry floor of the bus stop, and she could almost feel the warmth of the overhead light. She was exactly a stride away when the man's expression changed, making her hesitate. He sneered at her then lunged forward, taking hold of her little pink umbrella. It tilted to the side as he pulled it, letting the rain cascade all over her.

The slick rain made her grip on the umbrella handle loosen, but the small woven strap connected to it and around her wrist kept it in her possession. The man with the mohawk kept pulling on the umbrella, but her hand had caught in the strap, keeping him from taking it. The little girl cried out in pain as he continued to pull, the strap scraping her wrist raw. Her hand somehow came loose and she fell back, mud soaking into her pants.

She looked up at the man, holding her wrist to her chest as she met his hardened gaze. He sneered at her again, clutching her frail umbrella in his grasp victoriously. The man snapped at her in his language, and even though she didn't understand him, the hostile tone was more than enough of a warning.

She shakily got to her feet, mud now clinging onto the back of her legs, and ran. She wasn't sure if it were the tears that were streaking down her face, or it was the rain that now poured relentlessly on her, without the shelter of her umbrella. The thin sweater she wore was soaked and hung off her thin frame, any ideas of getting warm now gone from her mind. She pulled the hood over her head, already knowing that it and her hair were already soaked from the rain, but she was willing to accept any form of self-security at this point.

The cold was dragging at her limbs, making her continue slower and slower until she was going no faster than a snail's pace. The rain seemed to have soaked right to her bones, making it harder to move her joints. The mud sucked at her feet, trying to keep them planted in the wet earth. The little girl was shivering, her eyes drooping despite the cold. Lightning flickered overhead, followed by the roar of thunder. The thought of finding shelter came into her mind, pushing the sleep away.

The little girl kept going, a pace of urgency in her step. The bus stop was no more than a smudge of light in the dark landscape before it too seemed to disappear. She eventually reached something that silhouetted against the dark sky; an old shack with a caved-in roof. Other buildings must have stood beside it at one point, the old, pointless columns of bricks probably being ruins of old buildings.

It was surprisingly dry inside, dust layering the old wood floors. The walls were enough to keep out the wind, but rain dripped from the ceiling every so often. There was a strange scent in the air, smelling of old mothballs and dust; but she didn't care, lowering herself into a generally dry corner and curling up in her damp clothes to sleep.

Her eyes slipped close immediately, the darkness engulfing her vision.

-

"Oi, Roadie! Check this out!" She woke with a start, flinching away from the hand prodding her side. The voice spoke again, too loud for her little ears. She cupped her small hands on the sides of her head and peaked open her eyes. She instantly regretted it, the bright lights making her eyes hurt. "'Tis a lil' Sheila!"

She tried again, managing to open one eye and letting it adjust to the light. A skinny, funny looking man stared down at her, his face inches from her own. The first thing the little girl noticed was that his hair was on fire. She yelped in surprise, backing away from the man. Sleep was the last thing on her mind now. She could see him clearly, her eyes adjusting to the light, noting his peg leg and robot arm. He was bared chest and covered in soot or dirt, his pants fraying at the edges.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, her little hands trying unsuccessfully to push the dirty man away. She remembered the other men at the bus stop. They had taken her umbrella and now she had nothing. What could he want?

The man laughed crazily, sounding more like a hyena than a man. He shook his head. "She's feisty, ain't she? A little diva. I like her!"

"Jamie..." A large shadow loomed over the both of them, making her feel even smaller. "Leave her alone. You're scaring her." The voice was deep and muffled like they were trying to speak through layers of cloth. She tried to make out the speaker more, but the sun shone through a crack right above her head, keeping the other in the dark.

"Bah-" the man - _Jamie?_ \- took a step back and continued to look down at her. "Can we keep 'er?"

"That's... that's not how it works," the shadow sighed.

"That's what you said about the dog," he pouted. "What can't we keep next? My Ol' arm? My peg leg?" He raised his leg in dramatic effect. True enough, he did have a peg leg. "Besides, it's not like you're gunna leave 'er here in the Outback ta starve, Roadie. Ya too nice for that- whoa!"

'Roadie' pushed the smaller man aside and looked down at her. She could now see that he wore a large mask over his face, covering his eyes, nose, and mouth. That's why his voice must have been muffled. His gray-white hair was tied at the top of his head in a messy bun. There was a tattoo of a pig done over his large belly which heaved in frustration as he sighed and looked back at the younger man. "Fine." He turned his attention back to her, shouldering a yellow, odd-looking gun with a tapered muzzle and attempted to look as unthreatening as possible. It was quite hard, seeing how his much larger stature continued to look over her, casting her in his shadow. "Hey," 'Roadie' started uneasily. He was much bigger than her, yet he was the one acting timid, as if he wasn't sure how to address a child, much less know if she understood him. "Are you alone?"

The little girl nodded, trying to rub away at the grime on her face and look at least clean. She blinked a few times, sitting up and stretching from her cramped position. He let out a quiet grunt and looked back at Jamie, the one who had spoken first. The other made no reply, shrugging and giving 'Roadie' a cheeky grin, leaving the decision to him. He sighed again before looking back at her and shaking his head.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He grunts. She had to strain to hear what he had said and shook her head again as a reply. "Well-" 'Roadie' looked back at Jamie again before sighing again. "We have space for one more if you... if you need a place to go," he mumbled awkwardly, his muffled voice getting even harder to distinguish. "But you'll have to help out."

She stared back at him in shock, wondering if she heard him right. What would they possibly think a little girl could help them with? No, she decided. She must have heard wrong.

"Are ya in or nah?" Jamie's obnoxiously loud voice cut into her thoughts. "Ain't that big of a decision. Join us and we'll be on our merry way or just say the word and we'll be outta your face!" He grinned again like he didn't care about either outcome.

She nodded slowly; her head moving almost as if it had a life of its own before she could even think about it.

"Great!" The smaller junker let out a whoop of happiness, already prancing around the broken shack before turning back to her. He skipped forward and scooped up her smaller form easily in his lanky arms as 'Roadie' watched him indifferently. She yelped in surprise as he scaled the larger man's back, the latter not even taking the added weight into account as he lumbered toward the door.

"We gonna be the best partners in crime you'll ever have!" He grins manically down at her. "The gang's all together! Junkrat, Roadhog and- and..." He looks down at her, still gripped in his arms. "What's your name?"

She looks up at him, his hands holding her steady as she scrabbled for a hold onto the top of 'Roadie's shoulder. "I- It's Hana."

"Hana what?" He frowned, looking down at her. She winced at his loud voice. "You gotta have an awesome name if you're gonna be parta us! At least a last name maybe?"

She stared up at him. She doesn't remember. She tried really had but she really couldn't remember her last name. Hana looked up at the small junker. Were they going to dump her somewhere and leave her alone again?

"Ah! I got it!" Jamie snaps, a grin brightening up his face again. "A lil' Diva, eh? How's that?" 'Roadie' made a quiet grunt, showing his approval.

"Diva," she hummed the word, barely audible to the world. It was what Jamie had called her at first. Hana kinda liked it. She mouthed the word out, liking the way it rolled off her tongue.

"Alright!" Jamie whooped again, jumping off 'Roadie's back, leaving her slipping off of her perch on 'Roadie's wide shoulders. A large hand came up and helped her find a firm seat on the shoulder. "The gangs all here! The trio, Junkrat, Roadhog, and Diva! We gonna go; we're gonna go!" They headed out the shack and onto the road. The sky had cleared out from the storm last night, leaving the air cool and moist. The sky was painted a bright blue, nothing coming in between it and the golden sun.

"Where are we going?" Hana asked, staring at amazement at the land around them. She could see for miles; the road did not seem to lead anywhere. She looked down at the smaller junker who just grinned back at her as a reply.

"Where all roads eventually lead in 'stralia," Jamie laughed, quoting something from a book she had seen once; with the usual odd twist in it. "Junkertown"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so fast that no one will notice im----

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to send me requests in the chapter 1 comments, or via [Tumblr.](https://rndomdragon.tumblr.com)  
> THE REQUEST BOX IS CURRENTLY CLOSED. Any requests will be deleted or ignored. (It's not you, its me)


End file.
